


The Kitsunes and The Alphas

by Jiaxing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kitsune, Knotting, M/M, Nemeton, Nogitsune, OOC, Supernatural Elements, Werefoxes, twins!Stiles&Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxing/pseuds/Jiaxing
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are twins. Not only that, they are also nine-tails werefoxes. To save their mother from malicious illness, they need to get an Alpha born werewolf's blood to be mixed with their own to concoct the remedy elixir, or to use only their blood after they got knotted by an Alpha born werewolf. Either way, with the constant rivalry and dispute between werefox and werewolf community, it is almost impossible for them to have access to an Alpha werewolf, let alone a born one. Hence, with the help of their Kitsune friends, Kira and Danny, the siblings decided to infiltrate Beacon Hills High School, a school that exclusively schooling supernatural creatures, such as fairies, witches, werewolves, and many others, except werefoxes. To smoothen their entry, and to hide their true identity as werefoxes, the kitsunes chose to disguise themselves with a bit of magic as Omegas, a rare, highly coveted, but equally highly protected kind of werewolf. What would they do when they respectively draw attention from a group of Alphas, especially for Stiles, when he caught the interest of two Alphas with polar personalities?





	1. The Foxes' Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to stick on one-shots for Sterek, but I failed miserably T_T Anyway, I write this new installment. It came from an idea I had for a while, but not until now I finally execute it. However, it's more to an experiment for me. To be honest, I have no clue on how to develop the plot, just let it flow. I'm writing it for fun and for practice, so please forgive me if I need a long time to upload any new update. I even might put it down if I ever fail to finish it, either due to my hectic schedule or if I get writer's block.
> 
> I'm using Asian kitsune concept for this AU, where kitsune in Japanese culture could be an inari, some sort of sacred spirit that serving the deities. Nine-tails fox is the strongest of all. Fox in Asian cultures, on the other hand, also well-known to have enchanting beauty, which could easily charmed their suitors, and with that, they gained an ill-reputation as seducer. Therefore, I make their scent and pheromones are close resembling to those of Omega. 
> 
> As for the tag, I might add it here and there depend on the plot development. If I forgot to tag something, do tell me too. All in all, happy reading if you somehow stumbled onto this piece. Cheers ^^
> 
> EDIT 2/3/2017(PLEASE READ):   
> This work is in Beta-ing process by my Beta, kkiitsu (kudos for her^^). The first chapter is Beta-ed and I will upload the Beta-ed chapter one by one.

“We need to do this.” Lydia looked at her twin brother sternly. “For Mom,” Stiles added.

Lydia's perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed and she sighed. She nodded her ginger coloured head reluctantly, “I know.”

“Lyds, Stiles, are you really… _really_  sure?” The twins’ best-friend Kira was watching them intensely. The Japanese girl narrowed her slant-eyes and added, “Once you’re into this there will be no easy getaway, you know?”

“Not to mention, what the council will do if they find out,” Danny, their tall, muscular and big-eyed friend with a raven buzz-cut hair, piped in.. “It’s like our constitution for to not to get involved with werewolves…”

“Yeah… kitsunes like us…,” Kira hummed, playing with the pages of the spell book on her lap.

Lydia and Stiles fell even more silent. They knew what their friends had said was all true. Being as born werefoxes as they were, they had been living their life in shadow. The werefox community was a small community with a council consisted of all nine-tails werefoxes as its main members to regulate their life and to reinforce their law. Some of the laws are: no werefox is allowed to shift or to show their power recklessly and no werefox is allowed to associate with any werewolf. And the twins were two of the said nine-tails werefoxes.

“But our community can’t afford to lose Mrs. Stilinski like this either,” Danny said with low voice.

The mention of their mother’s name made both Stiles and Lydia become even more determined. Their mother, Claudia Stilinski, was the strongest nine-tails werefox and the chief of their council. One year ago, for no obvious reason, she started to get ill and her condition was plummeting as time went by. As their filial duty, the twins had raked their brain and turned their library upside down for ancient spell books to find any cure for their dying mother. They got help from their childhood friends, another kitsunes, Kira and Danny. They were skimming all the book collections they had and browsed the internet for any clue at any time possible. After so many painstaking efforts they finally got their hand on one remedy; and the most promising thus far.

“That’s why we’re doing this,” Stiles said, pointing to the page where the recipe of the concoction was. “It shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Tell me which part of drawing a born Alpha werewolf’s blood isn’t hard, Stiles,” Danny facepalmed. “If we ever tried to do that, immediate war between the two communities would start again after so many centuries of truce. But on the bright side we shall have our pictures hanged on the council hall’s wall as reminder for our descendants: the face of the four idiots who’d started the war…”

Lydia slapped Danny’s head and made the said red seven-tails fox whimper. “It’s for our mother, your leader, you ass. Moreover, there’s still the other way, which ensure the peace more likely.”

“…By shoving yourself to be knotted by a born Alpha werewolf?” Kira looked disgusted while Stiles turned green.

“Right, maybe it’s better if it’s only me who does this,” he hastily said as Lydia glared at him with her murdering gaze.

“And it’s okay for me to see  _you_  have your ass taken by one of those big bad wolves?!!” She roared. “You’re my brother, Stiles!! If we’re in this, we’re in this  _together_!!”

Stiles groaned, realizing how determined his sister was. He knew that once Lydia set her mind on something she wouldn’t hesitate. Stiles glanced over the spellbook again, cursing how fate had this kind of arrangement for them. The two methods to make a remedy concoction for their mother’s illness were written on the book. First method was mixing the blood of an Alpha born werewolf with the blood of the patient’s child, while the second only required the patient’s child’s blood, but under the condition that the child has been knotted by an Alpha born werewolf. Neither method, in short, was easy for the siblings. The werewolf community and the werefox community were in a great war centuries ago. It had gotten so severe that their existence was almost exposed to the non-supernatural community, to the humans. At last, other supernatural beings, led by wise sparks, interfered and forced the two warring communities into a truce. From that day onward no werefox was allowed to get involved with werewolves and vice versa. The two communities, moreover, were no longer allowing their members to get near to each other. Werefoxes went deeper into the shadow, living their lives peacefully and marrying their own kind or any oblivious humans, while werewolves came to the light as protectors of humans, although they were keeping their true identity hidden.

“Okay, there’s no way you two will make us change our minds. Maybe we should start to think a way to get our hands to the ingredients we need. Kira, you said you have a plan,” Stiles locked his amber eyes to Kira’s opal ones.

The raven-haired girl sighed. “I’m starting to regret this…”

“Speak,” Lydia commanded. Her voice was thick with authority. It was predictable since with her bright mind, strong-will and charisma, Lydia was nurtured by the council to take the leadership mantle from their mother, while Stiles, with his wittiness and knowledge, was prepared to serve as her adviser.

“Do you still remember Scott McCall, my ex?”

Stiles cocked his head. He vaguely remembered a raven-haired boy with a crooked jaw and puppy eyes with whom the yellow seven-tails female fox used to date. They got so close that Kira willingly revealed her true-self to Scott. However, they stopped dating abruptly six months ago when Scott was bitten by a werewolf and turned into one.

“The one that got turned into a werewolf?” Danny asked for confirmation. Kira clenched her jaw and nodded. She must’ve been itching to rip the werewolf’s throat, the werewolf’s who turned Scott.

“You are still in touch with him?” Lydia narrowed her hazel eyes as Stiles rolled his amber ones.  _Not the time, Sis_ , he shot her a pointed glare. Lydia cleared her throat and backed off, letting Kira to continue.

“Yes, Lydia, we’re still in touch because Scott is a mere human boy deep down and we were in love. The transition was hard for him too…”

“Straight to the point, Kira,” Stiles scolded her. “Do you think he could help us?”

Kira sighed before she said, “I think so. Scott is attending the Beacon Hills High School now. The director is a spark and the school is exclusively built for supernatural creatures…”

“Including some Alpha born werewolves?” Danny concluded.

“Yes.”

“So, are you suggesting that me and Lydia infiltrate the school?” Stiles asked.

“Not only you two, but me and Danny as well.”

“Me?” Danny pointed his nose in disbelief.

“You don’t have to tag along if you don’t want to, Dan,” Lydia patted his shoulder. “It’s Stiles’ and my responsibility, anyway.”

Danny groaned. “But your safety is  _our_  responsibility as your sentries-to-be, Lyds… You two are gonna need me, anyway. I’ll take us in effortlessly.”

“How do you think you are going to do that, by the way?” Stiles arched his eyebrows. “I know you can use your hacking skills to forge our documents, but what about our scents?”

“You’re right, brother…,” Lydia frowned. “Once they sniffed us, we'd get mounted in no time never mind drawing the Alpha born werewolf's blood.”

“Actually…,” Kira chirped in. “Scott told me after he was turned into a werewolf that… my scent is sweet like their omega…”

“Are you sure he wasn’t just trying to get back under your skirt?” Danny snickered, which awarded him a nasty smack from Kira.

“Wait…,” Stiles held up his finger before dashing to one of the bookshelves inside the library. He took his time before grabbed one thick spell book. He took the said book and flipped the pages furiously until he stopped at one particular page. When he lifted his face, he had a wide grin on it. “Guys, I think the idea is sound…”

“Omega werewolf’s scent potion? What is that?” Lydia peeked to the page, wrinkling her nose.

“This, my beloved sister, is our key to entering that damned school,” Stiles poked the page excitedly. “This potion will make us smell like an omega. I’ve always suspected that our scent and pheromones are basically similar with werewolf omega’s because we could easily spell-bound our potential suitors with it. Now, nice ol’ Scott has confirmed that Kira does smell like  _their_  omega. So, if we use this potion, it’ll be easy for us to blend into their kind.”

“But omega is a rare and highly coveted species,” Kira interposed. “Won’t we get ravaged as soon as we step into that school?”

“ _Au contraire_ , milady,” Danny grinned. “The last policy regarding omegas has given them higher protection at school and public places. I think Stiles’ strategy is workable.  _If_  we infiltrate the school as omegas, we could draw the Alpha’s attention easily, grab what we need, and dash off. Moreover, the director is a spark, and the vice-director is a hellhound. They certainly would honor the policy and make sure to give us the protection we need. We don’t have to be afraid of being assaulted by any of those filthy Alphas.”

Lydia clapped her hands excitedly. “Great, then! Let’s just do that!!”

“One more thing, tho’,” Kira flicked her fingers. “This school is a boarding school it might take at least weeks to complete this mission. What will you say to Mrs. Stilinski?”

“Worry not,” Lydia puffed her chest proudly, “I’ve happened to have found an institution to treat mom for the time being. She has agreed to stay there for a while and let Mrs. Yukimura to handle the council business. Hasn’t your mom tell you about it, Kir’? No? Okay, in short, it settled on our mom’s side. We have one month, more or less.”

“Okay, since my mom will get busy in the council I’ll just tell her that I’d like to spend more time at your house taking care of you. But we need to get back once in a while, tho. In case my mom comes to check.”

Lydia nodded and flickered her eyes to Danny. “What about you, Dan?”

“Ah, don’t worry. My parents are still on their all-around-the-world second honeymoon trip. They won’t be home for another two months.”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll start to make the potion, then.”

“And I’ll hack the system to forge our documents. Tomorrow, we’ll be a group of strayed omegas in need of school,” Danny grinned, tapping his laptop cheerfully.

And that was how the four kitsunes entered the Beacon Hills High School and were about to have the experience of their lifetime.

**


	2. The Alpha Pack and the Lone Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Alphas of Beacon Hills High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 29/4/2017:  
> This second chapter has been edited by my lovely Beta kkiitsu. Another kudos for her^^
> 
> Second chapter~!! Thanks for the support and encouragement, I really appreciated it. This is the second chapter, and I need to tell you that I made alteration for the characters rank and role in this AU to fit the plot. In short, the Alpha students are: Ethan, Aiden, Brett (yep, Brett is an Alpha in this AU), Theo (I made him a werewolf instead of chimera, just for the sake of the plot), Scott, Derek, and two more Alphas from two other packs (not yet come out with any idea who they're going to be. Probably OCs. I dunno. Let's see).
> 
> Ethan, Aiden, Brett and Theo made their own Alpha Pack, while Scott with Liam, and Derek is his usual lone-wolf self. I'm sorry if any of them is OOC in your opinion. Anyway, happy reading...

Beacon Hills High School was located in Beacon Hills, a small town that possessed powerful supernatural energy that had drawn many supernatural creatures (except werefoxes) to come and live there. Hence, 90% of the population were werewolves, fairies, witches and warlocks, druids and banshees, and the 10% were their human spouses and/or sparks. The town’s security was in the hands of its most powerful pack: the Hale pack, which was also one of the oldest and biggest packs in town. With the help of their emissary, Alan Deaton, the Hale Pack finally established the school for supernatural creatures’ offspring.

The school was built at the Hale’s vast preserve. They were using the gothic design for their five storeys high main school buildings and the two dorm buildings on each wing. There were huge sports grounds for tracks and football with indoor gymnasium for basketball and volleyball. Near the gym they had also built an Olympic-size indoor swimming pool and a huge dining hall for the students. The school was surrounded by original woods from the preserve, mostly used by werewolf students for their run. The teaching staff was all of supernatural creatures or human researchers who had been exposed to the hidden community. These human researchers had enough training to protect them from any misconduct from the students.

Inside the school building, in one of the office rooms, Jordan Parrish was browsing four new student files that got transferred this morning. After closing the fourth one, he let out a sigh.

“Are they that bad?” A dark-skinned man who was sitting quietly at the corner of the office shot Parrish an amused smile. He was a middle-aged man with a strong exterior and a pair of wise eyes. He was watching in amusement as Parrish, the younger man, massaged his temples and ran his fingers through his short brown hair impatiently.

“Four omegas, Deaton?” Parrish’s voice was pitched, filled with disbelief. “At one time?”

“It’s not usual, I know. I told Talia about this too, but they look legit to me,” the middle-aged man, Deaton, tapped his fingers cheerfully on the sofa arm. “They were strays, anyway, so it’s better if we school them here before it’s too late.”

“Have you forgotten that the one and only omega we currently have has driven so many werewolves mad only by his scent? Now you are about to adding the number? Are you sure we can protect them adequately, Deaton?”

Deaton flailed his hand. “I’ve put some protection spell on them. At least they could fight for their dignity…”

“What about if they’re in heat? Do you remember the last time Liam Dunbar had his heat? Even Scott McCall, the new Alpha, who has normally been able to stand Liam, was on verge of losing it. He and Brett Talbott almost ripped each other’s throats due to that. Now we got  _five_  of them?”

“I know…, I know…, it was bad that time.  _But_ , that was because we were still inexperienced. Now that we know, didn’t we finish that special bungalow exclusively to house omegas? Me and the other teachers had cast a very strong magic ward there. No Alpha or Beta could enter the place unharmed.”

Parrish sighed again. He could feel that his head was spinning and he felt so tired. “I wonder why you showed me their files, if you had made the decision already, anyway…”

“Aw, Parrish…,  _you are_  my second,” Deaton smiled widely. He cast his eyes toward the scenery outside the huge window on his right. “I guess this year is going to be an interesting one,” he hummed.

**

The dining hall was crowded with students during the break. There were hundreds of long dining tables and chairs placed there and each was occupied by a group of different race of supernatural beings. To ensure their safety, the students mostly associated within their own kind; fays with the fays, werewolves stayed in packs, witches and warlocks with their respective coven, and so on. One of the most eye-catching groups was a single group that occupied a remote table on the far end of the hall. The table was in strategic position to monitor the door and any activities inside the dining hall.

The table was now occupied by a pair of well-built identical twins with strong jaw-lines and high cheekbones. The twins’ small eyes were eyeing the surroundings keenly and the twins cracked a smile as one tall and lean student with dark-blonde under-cut hair approached. He had big droopy eyes but looked extremely gorgeous with his high nose bridge and thin lips. He slammed his backpack on the chair in front of the twins.

He hadn’t opened his mouth to greet the twins yet, when an another student came along. This second boy was a brunette, shorter than the dark-blonde one, but better built than he was. He had this smug smile that complemented his handsome features and he walked full of confidence further to the hall, to stop only at the twins’ table, completely ignoring a group of fays and druids who were trying to catch his attention. He crashed his ass next to the dark-blonde and yawned.

“Rough night, Theo?” One of the twins gave him an amused smile.

“Same old, same old, Ethan…,” the brunette lazily answered. He shifted his attention to the blonde next to him. “Whassup, Brett?”

Brett arched one eyebrow, but soon his attention turned to another table across the room, where a curly raven haired boy with a crooked jaw was sitting with a short blond boy with a cute face. The other boys who were sitting with Brett promptly followed his gaze when they saw that the tall boy was clenching his jaw.

“Thought we wanna build our own Alpha Pack, twins,” Theo spoke again. “How come you are still unable to persuade that new Alpha to join us when he barely has his own pack? He only has that Liam Dunbar under his protection, and if he was willing to join us, Brett here certainly could get into that cute blonde omega’s pants easily,” he closed his mouth with a pat on Brett’s shoulder, which the taller boy dismissed hastily. Brett even snarled at Theo.

“Chill, Brett,” Ethan’s twin, Aiden, reprimanded him. He flicked his eyes to the nearest discipline committee student, a druid, who had perked up on her seat due to Brett’s sudden murderous aura. To ensure that any supernatural powers weren't used in fighting, the student council established a discipline committee with mostly druids, witches and warlocks as its members. As the committee members, they were granted rights to use all means in order to make sure that the school’s rules and discipline were obeyed. And, no student was stupid enough to get under the druids or witches’ magic. Aiden shot the druid his killer smile, that charmed and calmed her down easily. “We don’t want to get any trouble.”

“And Theo wasn’t completely being an ass, anyway,” Ethan added on, while Theo grinned. “He’s right, actually. We, Alphas, should stick together. But some people are just way too stubborn…,” his eyes were now strayed to one corner, where a dark-haired boy was sitting by himself. He had a chiselled jaw and a pair of expressive eyebrows, which he used to their full extent to glare at anyone who was trying to sit with him. His posture and aura were screaming Alpha and a loud ‘ _fuck off’_.

“Alpha Derek Hale,” Theo lamented, his eyes were darting to the same direction as the twins. “He is even more impossible than that new kid. What’s the name again? Scott McCall?”

“Honestly, if Derek was willing to join us, we’d be the strongest pack to ever exist,” Ethan murmured. “He’s a  _Hale_ , no matter what…”

“Such a catch, such a shame,” Theo carried on with his lamentation. This last one made Aiden shiver.

“You’re impossible too sometimes, Raeken. Stop using that tone.”

Theo lifted his gaze and fluttered his eyelashes swiftly. “What tone, Aiden dear?” He stood up and leaned forwards to Aiden, closing the gap to the said boy’s ear, “Was it  _this kind_  of tone…?” He whispered seductively.

“Knock it off, Dude!!” Aiden yelped, while Ethan chuckled. Theo smirked and pulled back with a wink.

“Don’t worry, you’re not even my type. I like my man tall and lean, no, don’t stare at me like that, Brett. You’re not my type either. You are way too muscular for me, although you’re pretty lean in general. Nah, I like them slender, and preferably with long fingers to do magic to my body, and thin upper lip for better make-out sessions, and lily-white skin that would have visible bruises when I kiss them hard…”

Aiden was shivering harder. He could feel that all his hackles were raised, while Brett was staring at Theo like he had grown another head. They knew he was an antic, but he always amazed them with his grotesqueness. The way Theo talked about his preference was more like a predator talking about its prey.

“Like him?” Ethan suddenly cut off Theo’s monologue.

All the Alphas were whipped their heads to the said direction and all of their eyes, except Brett’s, grown wider and their nostrils had flared. Through the door walked in four new students they had never seen before. At the front was a beautiful ginger with long wavy strawberry hair, hand in hand with a tall and lithe brunette with buzz-cut hairstyle. The boy might have looked boyish with his hairstyle and over-sized check-shirt, but he was as beautiful as the ginger. The brunette boy was exactly like Theo had depicting them: pale skin with cluster of moles on his cheek down to his neck, thin upper lip, long fingers and a slender body.

Behind them, there were another two gorgeous raven-haired omegas, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and well-built and also styled his hair in buzz-cut like the brunette boy. He had big opal eyes which now cast observed carefully around the dining hall, challenging each stare he got. Next to him was an Asian girl with long, straight, jet-black hair and black slant eyes.

When these four students came in, the dining hall was caught in a sudden silence. All eyes were now watching the four of them, as they were walking gracefully through the aisles between the tables like models on a catwalk. Well, at least three of them were, since the leaner boy seemed uncomfortable with the attention, in contrast with the ginger next to him.

“Kira!!” Scott suddenly stood up and waved excitedly to the arriving group. The Asian girl turned her head to the voice and beamed, which added more beauty to her face. Hastily, she pushed her group to go to Scott’s table. On that moment, the rest of the students returned to their conversations again, except for the Alphas and other werewolves who were sitting sporadically in the dining hall. The werewolves were getting jittery now.

“Well..., well…, well…,” Theo smirked. His hazel eyes grew dark, “Won’t you look at that…”

Aiden gulped hard. Brett swore that his friend looked like he was about to drool, “Four omegas?”

“Is it Christmas already?” Ethan was eyeing the raven-haired buzz-cut boy and wiggled his eyebrows seductively when his gaze met the said boy’s. The boy frowned and shifted his attention back to Scott McCall who was currently leading the conversation on their table.

“Not interested,” Brett growled.

“A ye…, you are falling hard for that omega, Liam, anyway…,” Theo snorted. His eyes shot sharp to the buzz-cut brunette on Scott’s table. “I wonder why does Scott McCall have to be favoured by so many omegas like that?! First that kid, Liam, now four more? Will he build a harem full of omegas?”

“From what I see, he only fancies that raven-haired girl,” Ethan chimed in. “He doesn’t even show that kind of attention to Liam. You’re safe, Brett.”

“Shut up,” Brett growled.

“But you have yourself a tough rival, Theo  _dear_ ,” Aiden sneered. His eyes were cast to the lone Alpha who was sitting at a remote table on the other side of the room. Previously, he was barely paying attention to anything that happened around him. However, once the four new omegas came in, Aiden noticed that the said Alpha’s green eyes never left the pale-skinned, mole-cheeked omega, ever since the brunette walked into the room. “If that brunette slender boy caught your attention, he caught Derek Hale’s too…”

Theo had his eyes on the raven-haired lone Alpha now, and as much as he hated to admit it, Aiden was right. The intensity in that green-eyed Alpha could only have one meaning, which Theo fully understood. “Shit…,” he cursed silently, as Aiden let out a chuckle.

“However,” the smug brunette took a deep breath, “I have my own Raeken’s charm, anyway. Raekens always get what they want,” he smiled sweetly to his friends.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kitsunes POV in this chapter ^^ Thanks for reading =)


	3. Housing the Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitsunes settled in at their new place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels like a filler. You can say that I'm still in the introduction part of this installment. And I swear Ylvis' The Fox (What does the fox say) crossed my mind as I write this chapter XD

“So, this is our living space,” Liam spun around the living room inside the bungalow, flailing his hands to the vicinity.

“Bedrooms are upstairs?” Lydia asked.

Liam nodded. “My bedroom is the first one next to the stairs. You can choose any other room but that.”

“Noted…,” the ginger winked and swiftly had gone over the stairs.

Stiles cast his eyes around the place as his fingers touched the large couch in the living room, the bar table next to the stairs, and poked his head into the communal room beside the living room. The bungalow was not too big, but quite spacious, certainly enough to have them all there.

“They built this bungalow for us?” Danny’s voice rang from the kitchen, where he had wandered. He returned to the living room with satisfied grin and a can of soda. “We, Omega, are really spoiled.”

Stiles cringed on the statement. He felt guilty for lying to the sweet Liam. Kira had asked Scott beforehand to never tell a soul about their true nature. Hence, the fact that they were kitsune was also being hidden from Liam. Stiles liked Liam. That boy was short in stature, although quite cut, and he had this innocent boyish look under his dirty-blonde hairlines. He was not much of a talker, but his icy blue eyes speak more just by their one deep gaze. When he first met the younger boy, Stiles sniffed out a strong omega scent from Liam, and he immediately understood why other werewolves could have gone in mating frenzy once they had an omega nearby. Omega scent was strongly alluring. Liam smells like flower, but also slightly tangy and the scent was emphasized with wooden accords; arousing yet comforting. The scent made you just wanted to doze yourself in it.

Stiles had to applaud Scott in this department. From what he was told, it was only Scott who could stand Liam’s pheromones, unless he was in heat. Seeing this, Stiles understood how deep it was between Scott and Kira, since the curly raven-haired Alpha clearly had not yet move on from her. Scott only had Kira in his heart, thus Liam’s omega scent barely giving him any effect.

“How long they’ve been together?” Liam leaned his chin on the couch backrest, eyes were staring Scott and Kira who were standing outside chatting (or caressing, whichever suited the audiences). Scott accompanied them to that special bungalow prepared for Omegas, but he couldn’t enter the place. Apparently, the teachers had cast a strong repellent ward for Alphas and Betas werewolves, in order to protect the Omega.

When Stiles approached the building, he indeed felt the pressure of the spell. Whoever cast it, knew well what they were doing and didn’t cast it half-ass. Fortunately, kitsunes always carried moonstone anywhere they went, so they could protect themselves from any average magic. With the moonstone power, added by Lydia and Stiles joint magic, they subtly made an opening on the ward, just enough to let them and Danny entered the bungalow unharmed. Kira chose to accompany Scott first, outside, so Stiles and Lydia would still need to help her enter once she was done. Stiles mentally reminding himself to make a device that would help them enter and exit the ward freely. Otherwise, they would potentially raise someone’s suspicion.

“Quite a while, but I thought they’ve broken up,” Stiles answered, completely aware of glint of bittersweet feelings entangled in Liam’s blue eyes.

Liam let out a strangled chuckle. “There’s no way an Alpha would break up that easily with an Omega. We are so rare, and any Alpha who could get their hand on us would make us his mate, if not as their breeding machine.”

Stiles slightly shuddered. He was hoping they could finish this mission without any of them mistakenly claimed as one werewolf’s mate to breed their cub.

“Are you in love with Scott?” Danny chimed in. Stiles immediately shot him pointed gaze, shutting him up. “Sorry, none of my business…”

“Yes, they are not yours,” Liam cracked him a thin smile. “But I’d answer you, anyway. I like Scott, yes. I like him as a friend, as a brother. He’s my first friend here. And in case you haven’t notice, we can’t actually befriend the Betas or Alphas; in short, befriended with any werewolf. They just have this urge to mate with us. But not Scott; never been Scott. Well, unless I was in heat, anyway. Now I understand the reason. He has his own omega, already…”

“About your heat…,” Danny stirred the conversation to other topic as it fallen into an awkward silent. “You mentioned on our way here that this bungalow is specially built to house _us_ , because of what happened on your last heat cycle?”

Liam carded his hair and smiled shyly. “Yeah, it got out of hands. I normally went into seclusion, somewhere deep in the forest, before my heat cycle strikes. But the last time, I got it sooner than expected. The whole dorm reeked with my scent and it agitated all werewolves, especially that Alpha…”

“Which Alpha?” Danny raised his eyebrows, while Liam’s face was beet red. He licked his lips uncomfortably.

“Just…, just some dumb Alpha that I knew since middle school. He had this stupid thought that I’m supposed to be his or something…, and he went berserk when Scott got too close to me. They fought, and it was ugly,” Liam sighed. The next second he stared Danny and Stiles with stern face. “Listen, man. There’s something you need to know about the Alphas in this school, especially one particular Alpha Pack…”

“Alpha Pack?” Lydia interposed. She descended the stairs with interested face and sat next to Stiles. “What’s that?”

“You know that a pack usually only has one Alpha and his several betas, right?” The kitsunes nodded. “However, there’re these twins, Ethan and Aiden. They have this crazy idea to make an ultimate pack consists of Alphas only. So far, the pack has four Alphas as its members, each is crazier than the other. They’ve been persuading Scott to join them for months now. Scott always refuses them flatly, since the idea doesn’t sit right with him. Anyway, in my opinion, it’ll be best if you don’t get entangled with that pack. They are trouble. Just stay away from them.”

“These Alphas…,” Lydia was pondering the information, “Are they all born wolves?”

Stiles tried to nudge Lydia, he did, but his sister shot him deadly glare.

Liam shook his head. “The twins and Brett Talbott are born wolves, but not Theo Raeken. From what I heard, he was turned _then_ adopted by the Raekens. He became Alpha after his father’s demise. I think he’s the craziest among them, but he’s quite popular because of his looks.”

“I see…” Stiles could see how Lydia’s eyes had wandered. He knew that her sister was processing all the information and the gear inside her head had been moving to set up a plan for their next move.

“Oh, and there’s this one Alpha born wolf. He’s cool, as long as you don’t pester him too much. He’s one of the Hales. The twins are trying to get him to join their pack too, but like Scott, Derek Hale refused their offer. Well, frankly, he refused all offers coming to him. Derek Hale is a well-known lone wolf. I think he's simply just hate people aside of his family.”

 _A lone wolf? An Alpha on top of that?_ Stiles cracked amused smile. “He seems like an interesting character…”

Liam laughed. “If you insist, Man… By the way, how the four of you get to know each other? I mean, I know Stiles and Lydia are twins, but what about Kira and Danny? I’ve been living as Omega for sixteen years old, but I only know one other omega, and she’s my own aunt.”

Stiles gulped and immediately exchanging glances with Danny and Lydia. It was Danny who finally answered. “Err, our parents have this secret online support group for parenting Omega children. They set up meetings and taking us with them, so we’ve known each other since we’re kids…” Stiles and Lydia rolled their eyes in unison. Yeah, that wasn’t entirely a lie, but a bit over the top. Liam frowned.

“I thought you’re strays.”

“Yes, we are,” Lydia interposed, filling the hole that Danny left. “Our parents wanted to be with us a little longer, so they never report us to the authority. But, as we grown up, it’s harder to keep us at home, so they finally go to the Werewolf council with our files. We got transferred here instantly. Well, at least we’re still together, anyway.”

Liam nodded, looking more convinced than he was before.

“Hello…!!” They heard cheerful voice from outside, cutting off their conversation. The kitsunes stood up hastily and looked at a dark-skin middle-aged man and one tall brunette, younger than the first man, walking approach. They were staring at Scott and Kira. The older man was smiling amused, while the younger one knitted his eyebrows together. Stiles recognize the older man as their principal, Mr. Deaton, who gave them protection spell earlier.

“Ah, Mr. Deaton and Mr. Parrish,” Liam went outside, half running, followed by the werefoxes.

Stiles knew that Alan Deaton was a powerful spark from their first meeting. He most likely would sense their magic if they ever try to use it to breach the ward and walk outside. The brunette threw panic glance to his sister, but Lydia had perplexed look too on her face. Finally, they could only walk up to the front porch, just inch from where the ward erected and stood there, tried their best to look casual.

“So, how’s the bungalow?” Deaton dimpled the twins, yet his eyes were exploring, sharp to the kitsunes.

“It’s lovely, Mr. Deaton,” Lydia replied, as sweetly as she could. “Thank you.”

“The school is spoiling us,” Danny chirped in.

Deaton rang his laughter. “Nah, it’s a must. We just wanted to ensure the safety of our students, and Omega is on the top priority. How do you found your new friends, Liam?”

Liam smiled radiantly. “I’m glad that I’m not the only one anymore, Mr. Deaton. It’s always great to have someone like yourself around.”

“Yes, yes…,” Deaton nodded agreed. “Maybe you five can make your own Omega Pack, now,” he joked.

“Please don’t give them any idea, Sir,” Parrish murmured under his breath. “We have enough with that Alpha Pack…”

Deaton laughed once more, patting his second. “Alright, alright… Okay then, I just wanted to make sure that you’ve settled in, and if you need anything else, come straight to me or Mr. Parrish. Do you understand?”

The students nodded. Deaton smiled widely again. “And I can count on you to take care of them, Mr. McCall?” He turned his head to Scott. “Especially for Ms. Yukimura here?”

Scott and Kira were blushing, but the Alpha promptly nodding his head. Laughing once more, the director and his vice finally spun their heels away.

“I guess I better leave now,” Scott finally said. He let out a lingering gaze once more to Kira. “See you tomorrow?”

Kira smiled and nodded.

“Bye, Scott,” Liam said meekly beside them.

“See ya’, Liam. Stiles, Lydia, Danny…”

The werefoxes waved in unison. They waited until Liam entered the bungalow first, and while Danny was dragging him to show him the room for him and Stiles, the twins helped Kira to get in.

“We really need to build a device to enter and exit this place more freely. We’ll get caught if we keep using our magic,” Stiles said in low fox voice, almost unable to be caught by most ears, but clear enough for the foxes.

“Definitely,” Lydia agreed. “But we don’t bring our spell book with us…”

“Scott told me the school has impressive collection of spell books in the library. Well, it _is_ schooling many witches and warlocks alike…”

“I’ll visit there tomorrow, then,” Stiles decided, while the girls nodded.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weekend, so I've started writing chapter 4. I'll try to finish it before Monday (school... -_-;;)


	4. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitsunes first day of school, and the Alpha/Omega drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo first, then Derek. I'll leave Stiles to decide. Hehehe... ^^ (TBH, the endgame is not yet that clear for me. Sterek is my muse, but Steo is quite tempting too). Let's see =)

Stiles found himself staring dumbfounded at the schedule sheet in his hand. Since the kitsune preferred to live in the shadow, he, Lydia, Danny and Kira never went to school. They were home-schooled, so that made this time infiltration into this school as the first time Stiles experiencing school life. He blinked swiftly to the list of the subjects. He chose subjects he liked, but still, they were quite a lot to have in one day. Not to mention, he needed to familiarize himself with the school plan, to make sure he could attend classes on time.

“What is your first lesson, Stiles?” Danny peeked to Stiles’ schedule. “I’ll have Math then physic. _Dang_ , we don’t have any class together…”

“It’s better,” Lydia interjected. She had done her administration and joined the two boys in the hallway. Kira was walking behind her. “Remember our mission. It’ll be more effective if we go separate ways and approach more groups of people, particularly those Alpha born wolves. Make yourself known and close to them if possible, so it’ll be easier for us to draw those Alphas’ blood.”

Stiles groaned. “Easy for you to say, Lyds…” Stiles knew how charming his sister was. Like today, she and Kira were more likely fit out to attend a photo shoot instead of a class. Lydia was wearing her teal-coloured summer dress, complimenting her fair skin and red hair. The dress was too short for Stiles’ taste, but he had to admit it was flattering her legs and made her look taller than she really was. The brunette was sure his sister and their two sentries did not need any Omega potion to make themselves standing out in the crowd. As for Stiles, he never strayed from his check shirt and printed Tee, feeling content to stay under the radar. “You’re like a model already…”

Lydia smacked his brother on the forearm. “Shut it! If you keeping that up, I’ll dress you up tomorrow and make all the girls here squealing like a bunch of fan girls and all the boys kneeling, pleading for you to make them your personal slaves,“ she threatened, and both boys’ eyes were wide with horror.

“No, Sis. I beg you, don’t… I love being a nerd, and I’d rather wearing baggy shirt than those designer clothes you love so much. Hell, I’ll do the nerd groups while you’re socializing with the Alpha jocks, Okay?”

Lydia snorted. “Be my guest if you could find any born wolf Alpha amongst the nerds.”

“Well, they do have one antic lone-wolf, don’t they?” Kira snickered.

“That’s right…,” the ginger’s hazel eyes were glimmering mischievously, setting knots inside Stiles’ stomach. “Now, Brother, you’ve found your mission. Go pester that Derek Hale. You’re good with nerds and antics alike, right?”

Stiles was thinking that Lydia didn’t really paying attention to Liam’s warning yesterday. He, on the other hand, vividly remembered that the so-called lone-wolf was called lone-wolf for a strong reason. He hated people. Derek _freakin’_ Hale hated people disturbing him. And now Lydia was asking Stiles to approach _him_? The horror added another layer on Stiles’ face.

“What? You said it yourself yesterday that he’s interesting…”

“That I did, Lydia, but still…,” he tried to protest, but like his seventeen years of futile records, Lydia dismissed them just like that.

“Gear up, Kitsunes. You want to make good impression,” said the Queen Bee, “Don’t be late for your classes, and we’ll talk again during lunch.”

“I’m still not sure we should go separate way like this. Will it be safe for the two of you?” Danny frowned, still resenting the idea of leaving Stiles by himself.

Lydia snorted. “He and I are nine tails, Danny. We’re two tails stronger than you, what’re you worried about? Just focus to approach those Alphas. The faster we gathered things we need the better.”

Stiles sighed and gave Danny a pat. “She is right, Dan. I’ll be fine. Guys, remember to spray your potion every three hours before they wear out, Okay? Good luck.”

**

Stiles' first lesson was AP World History and the room number was 3A-11. He could guess that the three was for third floor, and the A must be for the corridor. However, to find that particular corridor was not as easy as he thought. He had spent five minutes in front of the floor plan and still unable to pin-point his own position. The school, he realized, was frustratingly _huge_. He should’ve just drag Liam or Scott to help him read that darned plan.

“We’re here at the moment,” a soft voice was whispering next to Stiles, followed by a strong Alpha scent infiltrating his nose, and a lithe finger pointed one location on the plan. “Which classroom are you looking for?”

Stiles turned his head and met a pair of soft hazel eyes belonged to a brunette with spiky hair. He smiled sweetly to Stiles, and the kitsune had to admit that that other boy was beautiful. His features were brilliantly sculptured and he was full of confidence, unabashedly staring at Stiles with deep exploring gaze.

“Err…,” Stiles started to flail, before he managed to pull out his schedule sheet and showed it to the shorter brunette. “3A-11?”

The Alpha brunette smiled wider. “Perfect, just come with me. I’m going to this class too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” he took out his own schedule and extended it for Stiles to see, before changing it with a handshake. “I’m Theo, by the way.”

 _Theo…_ Stiles’ memory was taking back turn to yesterday’s. “Theo Raeken?” He made sure.

Theo was practically beaming. “Someone told you about me? You’re new, right?”

“Err, yes. I just got transferred yesterday. I’m Stiles.”

“Cute name, just like the person,” Theo winked, successfully made Stiles frozen on his spot. _Did he just hitting on him?_ He gave the spiky brunette a forced smile.

“Here we are…,” Theo didn’t continue, more to Stiles relieved. He never socialized before this. His life was revolving around his family and community. He never met other species besides his own and human. _Ordinary_ human. Were all werewolves as bold as the boy in front of him, flirting on their first meeting, or just this particular boy, Stiles wondered.

Theo opened the classroom door, and all eyes were immediately onto them. Mostly were painted with curiosity, especially those on the girls. _Okay_ , Liam did say this Theo Raeken was probably a bit crazy (although Stiles hadn’t really figures out yet on what department. He looked normal so far), but he was definitely popular. The girls in the classroom had this dreamy look on their face once Theo showed up.

“You can sit with me,” Stiles’ train of thought was cut off when Theo’s strong hand dragging his elbow. He seated them next to the window, second row from behind.

“T-thanks…,” the fox mumbled, scrambling out his books and stationery. The teacher came in not long after and introducing Stiles to the whole class. He got another look, some were a bit nasty since Theo was practically boring a hole on Stiles’ face with his eyes. He tried to ignore the brunette Alpha the best he could, but Theo was relentless. He hardly paying attention to the teacher and only staring at Stiles. The sweet Mr. Greenberg, a fae, tried his best to pull Theo’s attention back to the lesson by bombarding him with questions, but Theo answered them all effortless and returning back his attention to Stiles the next second. After thirty minutes, sweet Mr. Greenberg was eventually leaving Theo to his own device.

“Could you please sit straight and face front?” Stiles hissed.

Theo batting his eyelashes swiftly, smiled sweetly. “But, I always sit like this, Stiles. It’s just happened to be you’re sitting next to me today. I’m certainly won’t complain on that.”

Stiles bit his tongue and could only snort exasperatedly. _Fine, whatever_. He was new around here and smelled like an omega, so it might be quite natural if the brunette Alpha next to him was showering him such attention. It was the pheromone, the biology, and it was not like Stiles would be around long, anyway. Better if he did not read deep into this and simply enjoying the attention. Stiles was sure that what Lydia would’ve done. Halfway on the lesson Stiles finally started to feel more relax and completely ignoring Theo.

However, when the bell rang, Stiles hastily gathered his belongings and attempting to leave the classroom as fast as he could. The keyword was on the word ‘attempting’.

Foxes were fast. _Quite_ fast. However, apparently his kind was not as fast as the wolf. Theo had lined himself next to Stiles when he was still stumbling on the hallway, looking for a getaway. The spiky brunette’s handsome face had a smug grin flashed on it.

“What’s your next class? I’ll take you there,” he offered.

“I-I don’t want to take your time, really,” Stiles tried to decline.

“It’s fine. We don’t want to get you lost, do we?” Theo snatched Stiles’ schedule and scanned it for a while. He was still holding it when Stiles sniffed Liam’s scent and he instantly alarmed when there was a pint of agitation there, along with a strong aroused Alpha scent. Stiles snapped his head around, and felt it came strongest from one of the vacant classrooms on their far right.

“Oh, fuck it, Talbott. Not again,” Theo tossed Stiles his schedule back and had beaten the taller brunette into the said classroom. He wrenched the door open, and Stiles saw a tall Alpha was pinning Liam on the wall. The omega was whining and desperately trying to break free. He had shifted into his beta form, kicking and clawing, snarling and growling, but it was a futile effort. The Alpha didn’t even budge. He was way taller than the Omega, and quite muscular. He confined Liam’s wrists in his strong grip and burying his face on the omega’s neck.

“Brett!!” Theo’s eyes were flashing reds as he dashed towards the other Alpha and yanked him away from Liam. Stiles sprinted to his new omega friend, took him away from the two Alphas who had clawing each other.

“Are you alright?” Stiles checked the omega. Liam had shifted back, but his face was pale and there was nasty bruise on his wrist, as well as on his neck. He was trembling but gave Stiles a nod. On the other end of the room, Theo managed to subdue the tall Alpha and pinning him on the floor. The spiky brunette had his claws on his friend’s throat, as his fangs descended. The other Alpha was growling through his Beta form too, tried to kick Theo off him.

“Enough, Brett!!!” Theo warned, eyes were flashing reds again, before he slammed his friend’s head to the floor once more. “Are you trying to get detention again?!!”

The warning finally reached the tall Alpha’s head. He stopped wrestling Theo and shifted back. Theo retracted his fangs and claws, turning his head to Stiles.

“Sorry, I guess I can’t take you to your class now. Can you take Dunbar with you?”

He didn’t have to ask, really. Liam had his grip on Stiles’ shirt like he was hanging there for his life. He was practically whining for the brunette to take him away. Stiles took his cue and rushing the younger boy away from that place. They were only stopping once they reached the students’ lounge room. It was empty at the moment, for the lesson was still ongoing. Stiles seated Liam on the couch and poured him a cup of tea.

“What’s going on? Who’s that Alpha?”

“He was the one I mentioned to you yesterday,” Liam sipped his tea. Colour started to spread back on his face. “The Alpha who thinks I’m his. He noticed that Scott wasn’t with me this morning and took his chance to corner me. He tried again to talk me to receive _his_ mating bite, to be claimed by him…”

“Again? So this wasn’t the first time he did that to you?”

“We were childhood friends. Things were going great between us before we realized that I am an omega. After I hit puberty, my pheromones got stronger, and that wrecked us. I’ve never thinking about Brett more than as a friend, but he sees me as his. He wants me, and that scares me _a lot_.”

Liam paused. Stiles felt there was something still reserved, so he waited.

“I witnessed how my aunt struggled with her condition as an Omega, Stiles. She…, she married to my uncle under dubious consent, and it feels like we don’t really have any choice. You saw me shifted, didn’t you?” Stiles nodded, as Liam carried on. “But, my power didn’t come out. Once Brett using his Alpha tone, I was instantly succumbed to him. If-if you didn’t come, I don’t know what would happen to me…”

Liam broke into tears and Stiles deftly pulled him into his arms, lending his shoulder for the younger boy to cry on. He heard about the Alpha and Omega dynamic, but never truly comprehended the crude fact behind it. Wolves are social animal. They operate better in packs. However, Omega’s pheromones made them hard to live inside the pack, unless the Alpha claimed them. Stiles just realized that _that_ made Omegas extremely vulnerable under an Alpha’s influence. That was also the fact that made them gained infamous reputation as breeding machine, Alpha's little bitches, as if they were only good for that.

“I’m sorry, Liam…”

Liam shook his head and pulling away. He rubbed his face harshly and forced himself to crack a smile to Stiles. “Nah, you saved me.”

“Do you want to report him to Mr. Deaton?”

The blonde Omega shook his head again. “He tried his best to protect us, you know? His magic helped me too, just then, made me still able to put on a fight. Moreover, what would he do if I reporting Brett in? He would only put him in detention, make him failed this year, only to make me meet him again next year on the same junior level. That’s even worse. Not to mention, his friends and the other students, they would put a finger on Scott, blaming him for leaving my side, even though it isn’t his job to protect me.”

Stiles didn’t reply, only hanged his head low in silent, feeling bad for being so powerless. Liam straightened his body, smiling wider and patted Stiles’ shoulder. “I think I’m fine now. I’ll be heading to my next class. Thanks, Stiles. I’m glad you’re here.”

The brunette shook his head. “I’ve done nothing. It was Raeken who pulled him away from you.”

Liam frowned. “You were with him?”

“He helped me finding my way around. I’m still confused with the rooms...”

The omega clenched his jaw and shooting Stiles stern gaze. “Be careful with him, Stiles. You’ll never know what they have in store for you. You don’t want to be me…”

With that, Liam turned and walked away, leaving Stiles alone. The fox watched as the omega’s silhouette disappeared behind the walls and felt how those small shoulders carrying such a heavy burden; how much fighting Liam had in his life, per daily basis? If only he could tell Liam the truth, telling the world the truth about himself, he could use his magic to strengthen Deaton’s protection on Liam. But he couldn’t. His magic was too sophisticated and unique it would raise a flag. And they couldn’t afford it.

Liam said he was glad Stiles was around. He was confiding to Stiles, thinking he was a friend, _his own kind_. The brunette felt storm of guilt wrecking his heart. Not only he couldn’t use his power to help Liam, but he would leaving him soon too, even maybe without him realized that there were never any other Omega beside him. Liam was alone in this huge school. Stiles felt so powerless, so suffocated. He started to question this mission.    

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all kudos and/or comments. They are my spirit booster ^^


	5. The Sour Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is lamenting his life as an Alpha (basically) ^^ OR Derek is feeling sour of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm down with gastritis and lag behind my intended schedule. I barely could write anything with all the nausea and lack of coffee (I need my daily coffee for my creative process, but the doctor banned me from taking it until I get better -_-;;). So, I could only pull this short chapter on Derek. I'm so very sorry...
> 
> In short, I'm resorted to the sulking personality of Derek. I think it's interesting to put him in contrast with Theo's cheerful personality (and slyness). Well, I hope you enjoy reading this one too.

Derek stared coldly at three betas who were standing (they probably preferred kneeling if only Derek let them to) and begging him to accept them as his betas, making them his pack. He gritted his teeth and snorted a fixed “No”.

“Oh, please, Derek,” the female blonde beta chirped again. “We’re quite strong. We’ll be great betas for you.”

“Could you please at least thinking about it?” Her boyfriend, a muscular dark-skin Junior added on, while the last beta, a curvy blonde one, said nothing but putting his puppy looks on.

“No,” Derek said again, for heaven’s known how many times already today. He waited no more for their further pleas and walked away with big steps.

He hated all this begging for pack ruckus. He hated him as an Alpha. He never wanted to be one, never asked to be one. Ever since he was a kid, Derek had acknowledged his sister Laura as his Alpha, the successor of their mother’s mantle. He was preparing himself to be Laura’s first beta, her second and her most trustworthy helper. However, who would’ve guessed that once he entered high school, he started to develop traits of Alpha. By the end of freshman year, after saving a bunch of his schoolmates from another feral werewolf, Derek’s eyes started to glow red, the ultimate sign of an Alpha.

From that day onward, his relationship with Laura took a downturn. The fact shocked their family and extended packs. Inside his mother’s packs, speculation made, of who would be the successor; should it be Laura the first daughter, or Derek the first son?  He hated all that.

Laura said she didn’t mind if by the end of the day their mother chose Derek instead. She didn’t mind, but Derek did. His family was pushing him to build his own pack. He knew he should have been doing it, but he refused to do so. It was part of his resentment for his new status. By having no pack, he was silently convincing Laura that he never wanted her position, he would have never dream about it. That was also why, he rarely came back home; he’d rather spending his holidays at the dorm.

And then, came along that bunch of megalomania Alphas. They came to him with preposition. As if announcing their Alpha status wasn’t enough, they had this ridiculous idea of building a pack of Alphas only. Like always, Derek snorted at the idea and dismissed them promptly. They tried for several times afterward, of all rejected whole-heartedly by Derek. Not only that he hated the idea thoroughly, he also disliked the member of the said Alpha Pack. He knew that the pack had created more problems in the school instead of solving it, especially when the problems were related with their instinct to claim something.

 _That_ was one of the facts that Derek hated about being an Alpha. To his distaste, Alpha always had this urge to claim, as if it was in their blood. One of the trophies they loved most was an Omega. Many Alphas took pride on having an Omega as their mate, as their breeding machine. Derek did not have any problem with the former, since as a human and a wolf he was looking for his own mate too, but not with the latter. He hated how his community valued Omega, especially the Alphas. Derek admitted that Omega’s scent was alluring, but it was not to the extent for anyone to lost their mind and clawing each other like what happened last semester between one of the members of Alpha Pack, Brett Talbot, and the new Alpha, Scott McCall. It was embarrassing, to be honest, for two grown up Alphas to fight for a claim over an Omega, whilst the said Omega never gave his consent to either of them.

Derek swore to himself, to never treat any Omega like that. Omega, no matter what, was human being. They have feelings and dignity, and Derek wanted to respect that. If, at the end, his mate would be an Omega, he won’t mind, as long as the Omega gave him his or her consent. He swore he would never make anyone to do things they hate, just because he could, with his Alpha power. He would rather be a lone Alpha than to force people around with his power.

Anyhow, like always, the universe was plotting in screwing his life. Derek was minding his own business, eating his lunch, when the school decided to take in four new Omegas. As if the insanity caused by one Omega they had was not enough, the school took in another four. _Four_. But, that was not the main reason why Derek was cursing the universe, the school, the system, even himself. Those Omegas were indeed mesmerizing. They were good looking: one pair twins and two raven hairs with alluring pheromones oozing out from their body.

He was indifferent with the ginger and the raven hairs, though, no matter how alluring their pheromones were and how beautiful and handsome they were. Derek met a lot of beautiful and handsome people. _Heck_ , he was even self-conscious on how people were counting him as one. So, they were alright. However, it was a different case with the ginger’s twin brother, a brunette buzz-cut Omega. He was lanky and tad awkward in his movement, like he was flailing too much, but he had the most captivating big amber eyes, cute nose and a pair of seductive thin lips. His fingers were long and animated as he talked. Bottom line, that boy was Derek’s type. He was gorgeous and breathtaking. Moreover, his scent was somewhat different with his friends and sibling.

That boy indeed smelled like Omega, but Derek caught another scent over the Omega one. The unique scent was sweet like those of Orchids, but also seducing like those of Jasmines, and soothing like those of white musk, grasslands and soft breeze; it was scents of home and peace. The scent instantly drove Derek’s wolf crazy. One look from the boy, Derek could feel his soul was captivated by those honey coloured bright eyes. One sniff of his unique scent, Derek’s wolf wanted to claim him and mark him as its mate. Derek found himself dumbfounded, staring, before he finally fled from the dining room and calling Laura that evening.

“ _Der-bear!!_ ” Derek smiled to the nickname. Only his mother and sister called him that. And, as much as he was complaining, they knew he loved it.

“Hey, Lo’, wassup?”

“ _What’s up with you, Dear Brother?_ ” Laura chuckled. “ _I’m pretty sure calling me didn’t make into your nightly ritual. Do you miss me or something?_ ”

Derek cleared his throat, started to feel like an idiot by making this phone call and was about to abort it. “Yeah, yeah I miss you…”

“ _Okay, it’s something then_ ,” Laura laughed, as Derek mentally cursing himself. His sister always said that Derek wore his heart on his sleeves and he was like an open book to his family. Again, as much as Derek refused to admit it, his family could always read him easily. “ _What is it, Derek?_ ”

“Nothing…, it’s just…,” Derek pinched his nose bridge, trying to find the right question to ask without being too obvious. “How’s an Omega smell, Lo’?”

“ _Pardon?_ ”

“I mean, they are alluring, right?”

Laura let out a dry laugh. “ _Yes, baby brother. That’s why many werewolves are driven crazy by the sight of them. They are usually beautiful and smell good. Don’t you have one Omega at your school? Don’t you ever sniff him?_ ”

 _Yeah,_ Derek sniffed Dunbar. He smelled okay, but not to the point that made him lost his mind. Although, it was getting worse when he hit his heat. Derek remembered he made run to the wood when their dorm reeked with Liam’s pheromones.

“Do they ever smell like Orchid, Jasmine, white musk and grasslands to you?”

“ _Hmm? That’s quite specific. Well, they do smell a bit like Jasmine, with citrusy and woody tone, but not in the way you describe it._ ”

“Do they smell like home and serenity?”

Laura chuckled. “ _Do you want me to be honest, Der-bear? Because I know you’ll hate it._ ”

Derek took a deep breath. “Yeah, go on. I want to know your opinion.”

“ _Der-bear, Omega gained their reputation as breeding machine for an Alpha not without basis. To me, to us, Alpha, they smell like sex. They are radiating an open invitation for sex and mating._ ”

Yes, Derek hated to hear that. He cut the line and brooding for the whole night.

**

The next day, Laura’s words were still dancing in Derek’s head, made him gloomier than he usually was. Derek hated how her words sounded like an ultimatum of how the Omega would eventually ended, either he was with Derek or not. He spent his first class glaring at anyone who was stupid enough to meet his eyes, including their teacher, Ms. Blake. He dragged his feet to the second class and was planning to proceed his sulking phase, but a beautiful silhouette distracted him.

The new brunette Omega walked into the classroom flailing. He constantly checking the room number with his schedule sheet and he was awkwardly cast his eyes in search for empty seat. He met Derek’s eyes again, and the raven hair knew he was in trouble. He gulped and cursing and thanking his luck in the same time. The brunette hesitated for some seconds, but he finally swung his heels to Derek’s direction, and sat down on a chair in front of the Alpha. Derek almost lost his mind.

The soothing scent from the Omega was dancing in his nostril again, and Derek was greedily savouring it. He stopped when he noticed that in-between the Omega's unique scent, there was a strong scent of another Omega. Dunbar, if Derek might guess. However, Dunbar’s scent was not the one infuriated Derek. They were sharing living space, anyway, so it was nothing to be surprised of. No. The one caught Derek's attention was, below Dunbar’s scent, there was, although it was faint already, another Alpha scent. Derek would have never mistaken a smell of another Alpha, no matter how faint it was. It was like self-preservation 101 for his kind. There was another Alpha in close proximity with _his_ brunette Omega! The raven hair fought hard to suppress his already agitated wolf, but let out a low angry growl nonetheless.

The brunette Omega snapped his head towards Derek. His amber big eyes widen with puzzlement. “Excuse me?” He asked, and how good did his voice rang in Derek’s ears. However, with him turning around, the Alpha scent on him became even more obvious. The raven hair let out another low growl.

“You stink!” He snorted, without able to hold his damned tongue.

The amber eyes got even wider, but this time they flashed some offended glint. His brows knitted together in the middle and the Omega snorted back. Those inviting pair of lips opened and closed for a moment, as if the owner was trying to find appropriate counter. “Well, excuse _you_!!” He finally snarled.

He then whipped his head forward, never again turning it to Derek.

Derek squirmed in his desk, mentally slapping himself. He just wanted to bury himself six feet under for his own stupidity.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	6. Foxes on Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitsunes are moving in deep on their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure with this chapter. I don't know how to explain it, but I just don't feel really satisfied with this one. And it's short. Anyway, it's done, so I as well upload it. 
> 
> PS. Another myth about fox in Chinese folktales: fox spirit could shape-shift to either male or female human. So I'm using this to make the kitsunes in the story have versatile gender. And why Stiles is so pissed with Derek calling him stink, is because fox is said to have unique fragrance ^^

“He said I’m stink!!” Stiles shrieked and looked scandalized. Lydia was looking at him sympathetically and busy patting her brother’s back. “I will never again talk to that absurd werewolf!”

To this, Lydia’s hand froze and her gaze turned to stern. “Now, about that, Brother, we should discuss it further,” she said pointedly.

The kitsunes, minus Kira, were on their lunch break and they decided to meet and eat their lunch at the school park, far away from any keen ears that might catch their conversation. For another measure, they too were using Kitsune language and sound frequency, so no one would be able to understand them.

“What is to discuss?” Stiles flailed again. “That man hates the very existence of other human beings, I’m telling you. There’s no way I’m going to get what we need from him!”

“You still need to approach him, no matter what,” Lydia insisted. “He is a born wolf, an Alpha, and not to mention a Hale. From what I’ve learned so far, the Hale is one of the oldest and strongest bloodline in their community. His blood could be the most valuable here.”

“Do you not hear what I just said?! That guy said I am _stink_! We are kitsunes, for heaven’s sake! We have our distinctive fragrant scent! We should be anything but!!”

“That aside, you _did_ smell like an Alpha when I was walking passed you at the hallway after the first period,” Danny interjected. “Have you established any friendship with one of them?”

Lydia’s perfect sculpted eyebrow shot up. Her eyes were requiring explanation from Stiles, as the said brunette scratching his head. “I won’t say I’m making friendship, but one of them, Theo Raeken, did hitting on me this morning…” Stiles got silent when he was reminded about Liam and Omega’s crude fact.

His sister cocked her head, tried to pull any memory regarding the name. “Raeken? The only member of Alpha pack who was not a born wolf?”

“Yeah, that’s him. He was helping me navigating around the school, and quite adamant in offering his service. He finally let me go when we stumbled upon Talbot attacking Liam. _Again_. Do you believe how bad they are treating Omega?”

“Focus, Brother,” Lydia gave Stiles stern glare. “We are not here to advocate Omega’s welfare or to build a network of friendship with _any_ Alpha. What we need, is an Alpha born werewolf’s blood. Focus on them. Focus on Derek Hale. Yes, you said he hates you, but look at the bright sight, he talked to you. It’s a start, Big Brother. You should go and poke him to talk more to you. Use our natural charm and seduce him to kneel before you…”

Lydia’s words were hung mid-air when they saw four students were walking to play at the outdoor basketball field next to the park. They were the Alpha Pack and they were not yet aware of the kitsunes’ present at the moment. The pack members were playing two versus two, the twins versus Talbot and Raeken.  

“I’m going to make my move.”

Lydia didn’t let Stiles fully understood her words and swiftly left their lunch spot with a smirk. She walked elegantly crossing the park, passing the field, and Stiles swore he saw a seductive smile flashed across her face, although she seemed does not care about anything happened around her. The game was stopped as soon as the ginger walking by. All the Alphas perked up, their nostrils flared, before their eyes trained on Lydia and moved toward Danny and Stiles. One of the twins looked extremely interested. He passed the ball he was holding to his brother and jogging toward Lydia, leaving the rest of the Alphas behind. He lined himself with the fox and starting a conversation. Lydia gave him her sweetest smile and letting the Alpha entering her personal space.

“Did I miss something?” Stiles blinked swiftly. “Does she…, does she do what I think she’s planning to do?”

“That, I believe is Aiden of Alpha Pack,” Danny answered, but his eyes were on the second twin. The said boy was now looking at Danny with somewhat interest in his face, just like his brother to Lydia seconds before. “Lydia made her move.”

“To one of them?” Stiles hissed, immediately felt agitated. Lydia snapped her head on that and glared at him as a warning, while she leaned her body to Aiden, lacing her arm to his and dragged the Alpha away from there, before any of the wolf felt Stiles’ agitation too.

“Chill, Stiles. You’ll let your tail out this way,” Danny hissed back, his hand pressed on Stiles’ waist to ground him down. Danny carried on in his fox language, with volume too low even for any wolf to catch on. “Listen, we can’t let Lydia get intimate with one of them. It’ll be a big fat joke if we let our princess to be knocked out by a wolf,” he whispered.

“Of course!” Stiles had this horror face on him.

“That’s why I’m going after the other twin,” Danny was flashing his smile to the remaining twin. He was staring at Stiles and Danny’s interaction and clearly was trying to eavesdrop. Next to him, Theo Raeken was eyeing Stiles too. They were frowning, befuddled, because they couldn’t catch anything out of their conversation, and seemed indecisive on whether they should walking approach the omegas or stand still on their place. “He’s into me, that Ethan… We met at class this morning and he kept giving me this sex eyes.”

“Dan…,” Stiles let out a soft warning growl. He dragged his sentry farther away from the werewolf. At the field, Ethan immediately stepping forward, but Danny gave him a sign to hold still and wait for him. At safer distance, Stiles carried on. “You can’t do that too… Even with the two of you being male, _at the moment_ , but our gender is quite flexible. We could shift to the other gender accidentally! What if that happened during your intimate time? What if he knotted you and you get…?” The brunette was unable to finish his words and merely giving his friend an exasperated look.

“That will be my own business, Stiles. Even if that happened, it’s still better if _that_ happened to me instead to either of you. Anyway, I know even with him knotted me, it won’t help our mission. That’s why; I’ll try to avoid that desperate measure. However, I’m pretty sure he will do anything I ask him to, if I could make him fall for me. I have faith he’ll be willingly give me his blood, no question ask, _if_ he falls deeper to me. It’s a win-win, Stiles. And safer, for all of us.”

“Not for you…”

“Look…,” Danny’s face hardened and he stared at Stiles deeper. “I know what I’m doing. I know why I’m doing this, Okay? Don’t worry about me. You do your part, Stiles. Build the damn device for us to exit and enter our own dorm freely, and try to make friend with that Hale. Maybe, if you could make him falling for you, he’ll also willingly give you his blood. That way, you’ll buy me an exit too. Meanwhile, I’m doing this. I guess we’ll see who’s faster?”

The raven hair gave a pat on Stiles’ shoulder and he walked toward the Alpha who was waiting for him, without waiting for Stiles’ response. The brunette could see clearly how the Alpha was passing his glance between Danny and Stiles, half looked disgruntled, half perplexed. However, Danny swiftly calming him down with a gentle yet insinuating stroke on the Alpha’s forearm. The Alpha looked surprise for a beat, but he was smiling radiantly to the raven hair soon after. He slung a possessive arm over Danny’s shoulders and threw a last glance at Stiles, before dragging the raven hair away from that park. Stiles could only sigh at the sight and spun his heels toward the library. Like Danny said, he’d better do his work as soon as possible, before any of his family and friend got screwed. _Literally_.

**

“Hey!”

Stiles was still walking. He picked up more speed to cross the park and heading toward the library building. He ignored Theo Raeken after Danny left with Ethan, although the said brunette had waved his hand to him. And now, the Alpha was running behind Stiles, trying to catch up with him.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Theo reached Stiles’ elbow and pulled him aside, but the taller brunette swatted his hand away. Theo frowned. “Are you angry or something?”

“No…, I just…,” Stiles couldn’t carry on. How did he suppose to tell the other boy that at the moment he was feeling so pissed with himself for came up with such mission. He never predicted that this supposed simple ( _yes, yes,_ nothing is simple with drawing blood from an Alpha werewolf, but they could always drug them or _something_ to get what they need instead of…) mission could transform into a complicated one. Now his sister and friend’s chastity were in line and he barely could do anything about it. “I’m just heading to the library.”

Theo chuckled softly. “Yeah, I notice that. Do you want some company?”

“Thanks, but I guess I know the direction already.”

Stiles turned his body and ready to resume his walk, but Theo was holding him at his wrist. To this, Stiles was glaring fiercely at the shorter brunette.

“Let me go,” he raised his tone.

“I won’t before you tell me why you’re angry with me.”

“Well, I’m not,” Stiles snapped. He swatted Theo’s hold once more. “Look, Raeken, we barely know each other…”

“That’s why I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Yeah, that’s the problem. I’m not sure you should do that.”

Theo clenched his jaw, eyes were fixated on Stiles. “Why?”

Stiles shrugged, moving uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He was wrecking his brain to find out a persuading reason, before he finally came out with, “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with an Alpha like you.”

The other brunette’s handsome face grew dark. Stiles knew he had hit home, but he assured himself that it was for the best. Like Lydia and Danny had said, they were racing with time. They came here on a mission, and socializing or falling in love was not on the list. They would be hitting on the Alpha just for the sake of his mother’s health. Stiles was flattered with Theo’s intention, but he did not have time to humour him. It was for the best to spoil his expectation earlier than later.

Stiles groaned when he felt his back aching as Theo spun his body and pinning him on the wall. The brunette’s hazel eyes had been replaced with a pair of bright reds and his hands were holding Stiles’ wrists high above the fox’s head. Stiles needed second to fully registered that his ‘new friend’ apparently didn’t take the rejection easily. Stiles was clearly pissed him off.

“I am sincere with you, Omega,” Theo hissed.

“Is this what you called _sincere_?” Stiles jeered, shooting challenging glare to the Alpha. “Liam was right; none of you can be trusted.”

“I am _nothing_ like Talbot!”

“Are you not? Last time I checked, he was in the exact position as you are this morning, pinning my kind…”

Theo was taken aback from that statement and he reluctantly letting Stiles go. His hazel eyes returned with glint of pain there, but he just nodded and turned away, leaving Stiles behind. However, he stopped not long after and gave the kitsune eye-sided glance.

“I’ll prove it to you that I’m nothing like Talbot, Stiles, because I really like you.”

“And I told you not to bother,” Stiles retorted. He picked up his backpack and heading back to the library.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are highly appreciated. Thank you.


	7. Sly Wolf, Shy Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter... I hope I managed to write the striking contrast between Derek and Theo in this chapter... (or not)...
> 
> Anyway, happy reading...

“It’s only take four new omegas to reveal your true form, O noble Alpha,” Brett snickered. He was leaning his body on the door frame of his and Theo’s dorm room.

Theo ignored him and walking passed him to his own bed. He threw aside his backpack rather harshly to the corner of the room. The spiky brunette tossed his body on the mattress and shut his eyes, trying to tame his building rage down. He had never got rejected like today. Every other partner he was eyeing always succumbing themselves rather easily to him only by a single effort. He was sure he had make his intention clear to Stiles this morning, and the taller brunette seemed quite enjoying the attention, so Theo definitely didn’t prepare himself to face a rejection this afternoon.

“You always think you are so much better than me, Raeken. But just to be honest, in the face of that beautiful brunette omega, your wolf took the best of you, and he’s thinking with his dick more than with his head, isn’t he?”

Theo opened his eyes and glaring dagger to his roommate. A low growl even heard at the back of his throat. “Fuck off, Talbot. You knew nothing!”

“Oh, in fact I do know, roomie. The feeling is tingling inside you whenever you got a sight of him, isn’t it? The instinct to claim and to mark him is so strong it’s almost making you crazy, isn’t it? Your wolf is so damn sure that he is your mate, and he pushes you to claim him as soon as possible, is that it?”

The shorter Alpha shut his eyes again and shifted to his side, giving his back to the other Alpha. Yes, all of Brett’s words were right on money. He initially was only attracted to Stiles’ beauty. He just wanted to make that omega as another conquest. However, when he got close to him, Theo smelled another layer of soothing scent than that of an omega. The scent was dancing in his nostrils then to his mind. It was driving him crazy, as if he was drunk with Stiles’ scent. He smelled it again just then, and he couldn’t suppress the urge to doze himself in that scent, to get a hold onto Stiles. And it surprised him when the omega’s rejection was crushing his heart harder than he’d expect, and he barely could react on that. He could just get his way forcefully, like he used to, but his wolf was withdrawing and whimpering with pain as soon as they got rejected. Those facts enraged him.

“That’s what I feel whenever I see Liam, anyway,” Brett carried on, while seating himself on a chair next to Theo’s bed.

“Stiles was angry to me because of you, asshole,” Theo snorted. “You have to stop forcing yourself to Dunbar, you know?! They even have law to protect omega these days, and you’ll get your ass in trouble if you keep doing it to Dunbar. One kiss you shared during your BFFs times in middle school didn’t make him yours, Brett. Get out of your head!”

Theo was expecting Brett to jump him all claws and fangs, but he didn’t. He didn’t let out any voice thus made Theo turned around curious. He found the taller boy was sitting with dejected look on his handsome face. His head hung low and this was the first time Theo ever seen him like that.

“I love him, Theo…,“ Brett finally found his voice back, and it brought another surprise for the brunette.

“Oh… Okay, man…,” Theo raised his hands. “I’m sorry…”

Brett shook his head and rubbed his face harshly. “Don’t mind it. It’s my own business, anyway. I was stupid. I’m not good with words, so he feels insecure and thinking I was only after his body as an Omega.”

“Well, you should woo him nicely, in the first place. You can’t blame him thinking about you like that since each time you get on him you are Alpha-ing out.”

Brett chuckled dryly. “I’m having a hard time to control my wolf, you know. He wants Liam’s, _bad_. And he gave me no room to woo him properly. That’s why I tend to use my Alpha tone to make him submit to me.”

Theo was reminded of something when Brett mentioned this. “Right. That Dunbar, each time you were using your Alpha tone to him, he immediately succumbed to you?”

“Deaton cast him some repellent spell, so recently he still had willpower to shift and tried to fight me off, but even with that he was having hard time to say no to the Alpha-me.”

“Huh…”

Brett frowned perplexed when he saw Theo was staring blankly to the floor, his face was thinking hard. “What is it?”

“Nah…, it’s just Stiles…,” Theo recalled this afternoon incident. “I was using my Alpha influence on him, but he was not even in the slightest affected.”

This time, Brett’s eyebrows were shooting up into his hairlines. “Are you sure? That’s impossible. I mean, in nature and biology, Omega is made to be ours, Alpha’s mate. Hence, _all_ omegas will be drawn onto an Alpha. There’s no way he could stand your influence.”

“But he did! He was not affected at all. His mind was clear, he didn’t even smell agitated or scared or aroused, just slightly angry for my ministration. But that’s it! Is that even possible?”

“Usually? No…”

“Huh…”

The two Alphas plummeted into silence. They were contemplating this matter, and equally perplexed.

“I do a bit suspicious with those four new omegas,” Brett finally said.

“How’s so?”

“Come on, _four_ omegas in a time, and they knew each other? Even the Hale pack, the biggest pack in the country has no born omega with them, only several from marriage. Now there’s a pack out there that kept secret of _four_ omegas for more than a decade? That’s quite outrageous, if you ask me.”

“Are you saying, they are not real omegas? But they do smell like one…”

“I know…,” Brett tapped his finger on his temple. “Why don’t we ask Ethan or Aiden to make a move on their respective omega too, to make sure?”

“Make a move as in try to use their Alpha tone on them? See if they succumb to it?” Theo clarified, and Brett nodded.

“If they are not too madly in love with their crush that it,” Brett added on with a smirk. “Those two tend to be deeply in love whenever they found their crush. Especially Ethan. Did you even see him just then? He was practically drooling at the sight of that raven-haired.”

Theo snorted. “Do you think Aiden was any better? I could see he was basically wagging his tail when that ginger lacing hands with him.”

The two roommates broke into laughter.

“Anyway, let’s try your plan, since I am dead curious now…,” Theo said in-between his laughter, as Brett snickered and laugh again.

“Yeah. Even if they don’t have heart to do it, we can do it for them, can’t we?”

Theo wiggled his eyebrows. “Sure we can, Talbot. Sure we can…”

**

Stiles could smell it now. When he picked up his backpack and put it back to his shoulders, that one movement made him smell a gush of Alpha’s scent on him. _Theo’s scent_. It was mostly spicy and musky, not actually offensive in his fox’s nose, to be honest, but the scent made Stiles felt like he was claimed by that spiky brunette Alpha. He hated that part of the idea, so he took a detour and went back to their bungalow to take a quick shower.

The tall brunette didn’t bother to put his things tidily, but he was rushing to enter the shower and changing into a new set of clothing. After he was all cleaned up and fit out, he was rushing downstairs again to put his used clothes in the laundry and going to the library. Once more, he breached the ward with magic to leave the bungalow. He lifted his hand up and let it shining silver as his power flowing out. No one was at the vicinity, so he didn’t have to be subtle in using his magic. Once he was out, he closed the ward again. He was not yet walking far when he stopped as he heard a rustled sound of leaves. He got stiffed at the sight of a silhouette walking out from the shadows of the trees and had his eyes locked to Stiles.

Derek Hale was standing not far from where Stiles stood and his face was best described as puzzled. His expressive eyebrows knotted in the middle of his forehead and he was staring intensely to Stiles. The said brunette stilled on his spot, biting his inner cheek and mentally cursing. It was the worst time for the Alpha to stroll around their place.

 _Did he notice anything_ , Stiles was sure his heartbeats were frantic. Derek Hale’s nostril flared a bit, as if he was testing the air, and that minor movement made Stiles even stiffer while having his heartbeat sound drumming wildly inside his head. _Did he smell my magic_ , Stiles wondered.

Stiles shook his head and braced himself. He couldn’t look guilty if he didn’t want Derek to suspect anything. So, he stared back at the Alpha boldly instead.

“What are you doing here? This area is forbidden for any Alpha or Beta,” he tried his most threatening tone.

Stiles was not sure if he did see reds on the tip of the Alpha’s ears. Maybe it was his hallucination, since Derek was growling and frowning deeper.

“Sorry,” he said shortly, before turning back and ready to walk away, much to Stiles’ relief.

But he didn’t.

Stiles straightened his body back up when Derek turned his body again toward the brunette. He looked nervous now, and Stiles couldn’t see his rosy cheeks more clearly than he was at the moment. The brunette collected himself not to squeal at how adorable the Alpha was. He was all big, muscular and intimidating, but now he was blushing like a girl. Stiles always knew he had a thing or two for anything cute.

“I…,” the Alpha was stumbling with his words, while Stiles arching his eyebrows up, waiting patiently for the flushing stud before him finishing his sentence, "I want to apologize…,” Derek finally said.

“For calling me stink?” Stiles squinched his eyes. “Yeah, that’s rude.”

More blushes rose on Derek’s high cheekbones. He ducked his head now and Stiles was biting his cheek again to hold in another squeal.

“I-I’m sorry…,” Derek huffed. “I didn’t mean your real scent stink… Maybe you didn’t realize it, but there was another Alpha’s scent on you this morning, and…”

 _Theo’s scent_ , Stiles sighed. It seemed Danny was right; he was a bit stinky for another Alpha’s liking this morning. “That was what you meant with me being stink?”

Derek’s lips were tugged a bit on the corner and he looked more relaxed. He nodded. Stiles shrugged.

“Then it’s okay, I guess. It was this one Alpha, he was sitting next to me, so his scent must been rubbed off on me,” he explained. _Wait_ , Stiles shut his eyes. He didn’t have to explain anything. Why did he have the urge to explain it to Derek? Stiles shook his head hard and swung his heels to return to his main destination. Library. He already got stalled _twice_. _Twice_ in one damn afternoon! _Damned all these Alphas_ , the fox cursed mentally.

A strong hand held his wrist. _Again_. Stiles took a deep breath, giving his best not to let his eyes shining bright gold and slap silly this particular Alpha in front of him with one of his tails. He glared to him instead.

“Let. Me. Go…,” Stiles held a hiss.

Derek was gaping when he realized what he had done. He let go Stiles' wrist hastily.

“Sorry,” he murmured, with another rosy cheeks. Stiles’ anger was immediately soothing down. _Damn that blushing parade_ , the brunette gritted his teeth. Derek took a heavy intake of breath before he shot out his question in astonishing speed, “But that other Alpha didn’t harass you did he?”

Stiles blinked rapidly, tried to compute the rapid question as fast as he could. Was Derek Hale worried about him? Stiles blinked once more, but he was soon dismissing the idea. The taller boy might have his Alpha ego challenged only.

“I can take care of myself,” Stiles deadpanned.

Derek bit his lower lip and nodded. They fell into an awkward silent and Stiles was about to resume his steps when Kira came back with her hand in Scott’s. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Derek standing close to Stiles and giving the kitsune knowing look. She even wiggled her eyebrow suggestively. Stiles sighed again. Yes, he had another mission at hand besides visiting the library.

“Hi Stiles,” Kira greeted him then smiled sweetly to Derek. “Hi, Alpha. You came visiting our Stiles?”

“His name is Derek Hale,” Scott chimed in, his eyes were flashing reds, so did Derek’s. Stiles rolled his eyes. _Werewolves and their political hassle_ , he snorted mentally. Scott gave Derek clipped nod. “Derek…”

“Scott…”

“You were with Scott this whole time, Kira?” Stiles gave his sentry a pointed look, as she blushing. Scott looked slightly guilty upon the question.

“We kinda forgot about the time,” Kira admitted. She was still blushing for some times, before shooting another knowing look to Stiles and Derek. “Are you going somewhere with Derek?”

Stiles took a heavy intake of breath and flashed the Alpha his charming smile. Derek seemed taken aback from Stiles’ changing treatment toward him, but he certainly didn’t complain when Stiles wrapped his arms with his own and spoke tip-toeing to Derek’s ear.

“Wanna accompany me to the library, _Alpha_?” Stiles asked, purposely using his husky voice, inserting some of his kitsune’s charm in his preposition. Derek immediately nodded.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankly, I like writing a strong and confident Stiles. I am extremely tempted to make him as top in this AU (never wrote Stiles topping Derek before this, although I did written Stiles topping Theo). Well, let's see how the muse says XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave some comment and kudos...^^


	8. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek in the library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for all the love and ideas you were giving to me. I love it and waiting for more ^^
> 
> I'm in my exam week, so it took longer for me to finish one chapter. However, to make up to that, I wrote this chapter longer than usual. Ooh, and I'm adding another tags. I'm sorry I keep updating my tags, and I've been contemplating whether I should write the story in that direction or not, before I finally decided that I should. I mean, this story is about Kitsune. So, as much as I hate that villain, he's at the end became unexpendable from the plot line. I hope I don't screw this up ;_; 
> 
> Anyway, if you get confused with my ranting, just read it. You'll know what I meant. I hope you like it.

The school library was huge. The ceiling was high, arching on its top, with big windows offering the view of the preserves and rows of bookshelves covered the three main walls. Between the shelves there were secluded alleys where rows of bookshelves were crowding them too. In the middle of the room, and some on the corner, they put long tables for reading and installed reading rooms. When Stiles and Derek arrived, since it was near dinner time, there were not many students lingering there.

“It’s impressive,” Stiles commented. Their community library was quite big too, but the collections were not as diverse as this school’s library. Stiles was walking absent-mindedly through the shelves, lazily browsing the collection, while Derek following him dutifully. He didn’t make any sound at all; making Stiles almost forgot that he was still hot on his tail. When he did re-notice the Alpha, the brunette could only smirk sheepishly. “You could go find books you like, you know? I think I won’t get lost, so you don’t need to follow me like this. We could meet again at the reading room or the group study,” he said.

The corner of Stiles’ eye caught the magic collection section; hence, he was more than eager to send Derek away. He learned that magic and werewolf didn’t normally come in the same sentence.   

Derek shook his head. “I’m good. I want to accompany you instead. I know this place like the back of my hand.”

“Ooh, a hardcore reader, I assume,” the brunette grinned, as Derek blushing.

“I-I want to be a writer,” Derek explained slowly. “So I like to read…”

Stiles needed to pinch himself from cooing. He lived for seventeen years and heard a lot of nasty things about werewolves and their community, so he certainly didn’t have mental preparation to see how adorably cute this one Alpha before him was. Instead of a big bad wolf, Stiles was thinking that Derek Hale was more like a big, shy bear.

“Then I trust me in your hand, Der-bear?”

Derek’s eyebrows shot high and he clenched his jaw. “What did you say?”

“What? The pet name? You dislike it? I think you are nothing like a big bad wolf with all your blushing. You’re more like an adorable big brown bear to me,” Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. If the Alpha got his self-esteem bruised from the pet name and decided to slash his throat, well, at least Stiles was trying to do his mission.

But the Alpha was blushing heavily instead. Stiles pinched himself once more. “Only my family call me that. My mom and sister, actually…”

“So I’m not allowed to call you that?”

Derek shook his head. “I-it’s fine. I realized I like it when you call me that. But…, could you please not calling me that in front of others?”

Stiles smirked to the plea. He felt the urge to tease the shy wolf in front of him, so he did. He closed their gap and pinned Derek to the shelf behind him. Ignoring Derek's flustering face and how he choked a moan, Stiles was using his index finger to trace Derek’s Henley’s buttons, then, moving aside to his chest, dangerously close to his nipple. Derek’s breath hitched.

“Having a status to uphold, I see. So it’ll be my exclusive pet name for you, _Der-bear_?” Stiles whispered on Derek’s ear, rubbing their hips lightly just for teasing, yet made the taller man shuddered. He nodded frantically the next second, as Stiles pulled back with a wink. “It’s a deal then…”

Stiles spun his heels toward the magic collection section with a chuckle. Derek was still at his initial place, almost melted into a puddle of goo, and not yet collecting himself. Stiles reminded himself not to go overboard, no matter how addicting it was to tease that shy Alpha. Kitsunes were playful creatures and loved to seduce or teasing their suitor, so the brunette kitsune could hardly suppress the urge and played into it instead. He realized he loved each second of it.

The kitsune had now stood in front of rows of magic and sorcery books. Without touching, Stiles relied on his trained eyes to find what he was looking for. He hastily grabbed two books out of the shelf and took it to the closest reading booth to skim it. His eyes scanning all the pictures of the devices in those books rapidly, until he stopped on one of the pages. The page showed him a picture of a deer brooch with archaic Chinese script written around it. Stiles read the script and was ensured that that was the device he needed to make. He knew if he borrowed the book, he’d raise the flag, so he snapped pictures of the page with his phone. He shut it close right in time when Derek came approached.

“Magic book?” The Alpha frowned. “Why would werewolves like us dealing with magic?”

Stiles put on his poker face and shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m only curious. It’s not like I know how to use one,” he lied, as he walked back to the shelf to return the books. He stopped when he saw that behind the books he was taking out, pushed all the way back into the shelf, there was another thin small book hidden. The latter seemed older than the former two he was holding, but that was not what attracted Stiles the most. When he touched the small book to see more clearly what it was, he noticed there was some intelligible script carved onto its hard cover. The problem was the script was nothing intelligible for him, since he acknowledged them as kitsune community’s archaic writings. He learned the basic when he was ten, and he could read them fairly, but completely clueless on how to write them.

Curious, with stealth move he put the small book inside his backpack pocket. With a quick glimpse, he knew that the book was un-tagged, so it would be save for him to ‘borrow’ it for a while.

“Why would you want to know anything about magic? We’re werewolves, we don’t do magic…,” Derek pressed on, decidedly pursued his curiosity, but it seemed he wasn’t aware about Stiles’ stealing.

The brunette shrugged again. “Nothing… I was just wondering about the magic that our principal used to protect Omega. Would they work for Alpha only or could be use to ward Betas too. I know the one cast at our bungalow could, but what about the one cast on our body…,” Stiles came out with another lie. _Well_ , not through and through lie, though, since he _was_ there to find something to breach the ward. So, white lie.

Derek frowned. “Was there any other werewolf bothering you?”

“Honey, in case you haven’t notice, I smell like an Omega. Do you think other werewolves will passed it just like that? I just want to make sure I am really safe. From you too, to be honest, since you’re an Alpha and although you are gentle with me up to now, but who knows?”

Derek frowned deeper and glint of offended crossed his face. “I will never use my Alpha influence to you,” he complained. “I hate it whenever they do that to anyone.”

Stiles arched his brows. “What? You’ll never use it, like _ever_?”

The raven-haired Alpha became even gloomier. He slumped into one of the chairs at the reading booth and completely pouting now. The reaction spiked Stiles’ interest, so he sat next to the Alpha. He reached and stroke Derek’s forearm, encouraging him to elaborate his reaction.

“I was never wanted to be an Alpha,” Derek started. “Laura…, my sister, is an Alpha and I always looked up to her, was sure to make her _my_ Alpha. I wanted to be her first Beta, her trusted second. Who would’ve thought that I, too, was showing the Alpha traits just from saving a bunch of my classmates from dying.”

Derek went for silent. His green eyes stared blankly to the darkness on the other side of the window. Stiles could relate with his story, because he was actually the same as the Alpha. Stiles was living and preparing himself to be ready as Lydia’s second, to be her trusted adviser. He couldn’t imagine if that kind of future ripped off of him, and he should stand as Lydia’s equal, her rival in politic even. That was exactly what happened to Derek with his sister, and now the brunette understood why that raven-haired Alpha was totally different with any other Alpha he met at this school; why he chose a solitary life. Derek never thought of himself as an Alpha.

“So you’ll never want to force yourself to me?” Stiles tried to lighten the mood. He winked to the Alpha.

“I’d never!” Derek looked genuinely disgusted with the idea, much to Stiles’ satisfaction. “I admit, your… your scent is alluring… But I would never make you do things you don’t want to… If-if you don’t believe it, just hear my heartbeats…or-or sniff my scent! Am I lying at the moment?”

Kitsune’s hearing was in par with the werewolves, but they relied better in reading other’s aura instead of sniffing them. And at that second, Derek’s aura was radiating nothing but honesty. Stiles smiled and pecked Derek’s rosy cheek; made it another shade darker. The brunette chuckled. “I’ll hold you to your words then, Der-bear…”

Derek nodding his head hastily, drawn another satisfied grin from the brunette fox. Stiles flinched a bit when he felt his phone was buzzing in his jeans. He took it out and read the incoming text.

“Aw, my sister texted me to go to dinner with her and the others…”

Derek peeked at his own phone to see the clock there and just realized how late it was. The dinner time had started for fifteen minutes already.

“I’ll take you to the dining hall and go back to my own room, then,” he said.

“You don’t eat dinner yourself?” Stiles frowned.

Derek ducked his head and Stiles was sure there was guilt on the Alpha’s handsome face.

“ _Der-bear_ …,” Stiles bent his back to level his eyes with Derek’s. “It’s never good to skip dinner, you know?” He singsong-ed.

“It’s never good to skip breakfast…”

“Eh, details…,” Stiles jeered, but then turned back to stern. “So spill, what’s with that guilt written all over your face?”

Derek’s eyes swept his backpack promptly. The movement was fast, but enough for Stiles to notice. He got a grabby hand to the said backpack and was about to open it, completely ignoring Derek’s protest. He didn’t need to open it, at the end, since with one sniff, he could smell burger and fries from it, made his mouth watered.

“Derek Hale!” The brunette raised his pitch, scandalized. _The fox in him loved junk food, Okay._ “You did not…!!”

The Alpha was still ducking his head, looked guilty like a student caught cheating. “That’s why I was around the bungalow. Your place is the closest from the secret exit my sister made when she was a student here.”

“What exit?”

Derek’s green eyes tracked their surroundings for any eavesdropper, but his hearing given him affirmation that they were alone at that corner.

“To the town,” he finally whispered.

Stiles was bugging his eyes, his face was beaming with excitement. He let go his grip from Derek’s backpack and grabbed the owner instead.

“You need to take me out there, sometimes. I missed curly fries, they have curly fries don’t they?”

Derek chuckled and squeezed Stiles’ hands gently. “You’re only been here for two days, Stiles. And they make fries too here, you know?”

“But they’re not curly fries! And they lack of grease!” Stiles shrieked his complain, drawn deeper laughter from Derek. The taller man shook his head in disbelief.

“Never peg you as a junk food lover, Stiles.”

“Hmm, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me…”

“Will you let me to get to know you better?” Derek asked with sincere eyes, as their fingers were still lacing together. Stiles returned the look and smiled fondly to the Alpha.

“If you’re keeping this attitude, maybe I will,” he whispered his answer. “At least you need to take me to that secret diner of yours and ask them to whip me curly fries.”

Derek tittered. “Seriously? Like…a date…?” He tried.

“What can I say? You can win me with curly fries,” Stiles winked. He wiggled his fingers, “Give me your phone, I’ll give you my numbers so you can contact me whenever you are aching for junk food. I’ll be your devoted wingman.”

“My date, you mean,” Derek reminded him, as he let Stiles punched in his numbers to the Alpha’s phone.

“Or that…,” the brunette grinned.

“I can’t wait, Stiles…”

They were staring at each other for some more times, before Stiles finally managed to collect himself and excused himself to join Lydia and the others at the dining hall. However, when he reached the place, he was dead on his track from the sight of his sister was almost on Alan, Aichen, Aiden…, whatever that Alpha’s name was’ lap, while the said Alpha’s twin was basically sucking Danny’s face per ten minutes. The brunette felt his stomach sank and he was kissing his appetite good-bye. He hastily swung his feet away from the dining hall and typed a text to Lydia, stating that he found the book he needed and would skip dinner for the sake of burying his nose in the book.

**

Stiles jumbled all of his and the other kitsunes belongings once he arrived at the bungalow. He read the text he got from the magic book that the device could be anything, but preferably something that was closely owned by the intended user. Stiles chose to use a leather bracelet he made in pairings with Lydia’s, hence he was using hers for his sister’s device. He was feeling grateful that Lydia deemed the bracelet was not matching with her dress today, so he could start to work on it without had to wait for Lydia’s return. As for Kira and Danny, Stiles took Yukimura’s family brooch from Kira’s nightstand and one of Danny’s watches that was given by his dad. He now could only wear that watch as long as they were in this school, Stiles shrugged mentally.

Once he gathered all the items he needed to make devices, he flipped open his phone and learning the chant. It took him a good half an hour before he finally able to pronounce all the syllables correctly. His Chinese was a bit rusty, but it was like riding a bike. He just needed time to smoothen it back. Once he got a grip on it, he started his chanting. He could feel his sacrum burst with something that was waiting to let free, so he let his tails all out. They were radiant white and bushy, fanning out proudly on his back. He saw his own reflection on the dresser mirror and noticed how his ears had taken shape into a pair of big pointed white-furry ears on each side of his head, while his originally honey-coloured eyes had turned golden yellow with a thin black vertical line in the middle, replacing his black round pupil. In his mouth, his fangs were about to elongated too, but he kept them inside his gum for the sake of reading the spell properly. Once he done, the items on his bed were glowing silvery white for a bit, the sign that he had done the spell correctly. Stiles then shifting back to his human form, returning Kira’s brooch and Lydia’s bracelet to their room with a note, and put Danny’s watch on their shared nightstand with another note.

Afterward, sprawling on his own bed, observing his bracelet, Stiles was replaying every single turn of events happened today. Well, he made the device and made friend with Derek Hale, so he could consider himself giving contribution for their mission. This thought was suddenly reminding him about the small book he found neglected at the back of shelf in the library. Stiles sat up and fished out the said book from his backpack. He gingerly opened it, afraid he would torn the book if he was too harsh. After two pages, he realized that he was reading a journal. A journal written by a werefox who lived in World War II era.

He was curious why the writer felt the necessity in writing entries using archaic werefox language, but to see how he found it in a non-kitsune community’s library, the writer might be writing it exclusively for his (or her) kitsune’s peers’ eyes, not for other kinds of supernatural beings. The second reason Stiles could think of was there must had been some secrets lying between the lines that needed to be safe kept, but also was too important to let it be buried with the writer. Stiles chose to entertain the latter thought.

He revisiting all lines he had read and read the book thrice, until he eventually found the said secret, or what probably was the said secret. He needed to recheck his interpretation, _of course_ , but he managed to catch important clues like Nemeton, to heal someone, feeding on chaos, pain and strife and the word Nogitsune. Up to this, Stiles shut the book close. Beads of sweat started to dampen his forehead. He knew the meaning of all those words. _If_ he was reading correctly, Nemeton could help healing any kind of disease, and according to the book, it was hidden here, somewhere in this school compound. However, any Nemeton would be guarded heavily by Druids and Sparks alike, so if Stiles tried to tap its power, he definitely would draw all the attention to their group. Not to mention, the book warned him about Nogitsune. He knew exactly what it was, what they were capable to do. His mother warned him about that evil kitsune over and over again, and their community had been actively in pursuing each Nogitsune to kill them before they had chance to raise chaos. And according to the book, the Nemeton at this school buried one Nogitsune in its root.

Stiles stared the wall blankly, contemplating his options. He now had another option! If he was to do this, it would spare his sister and friends from making unnecessary sacrifices. But if he ever done so, he might evoke another chaos, and he was not sure if he could afford it…

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think... I promise I won't break from any harsh comment (sulking a bit maybe, but I'll bounce back ^^;). Thank you and thank you beforehand.
> 
> *Spoiler* The next chapter is reserved exclusively to feed my Briam craving, just so you know.


	9. Hear My Heart Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter of Briam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, this chapter is going to be about Briam. I want to settle things up between them, so I could focus to the main pairings on the next chapters. This chapter is more like an *extra* chapter (if you ever read manga, you might be familiar with the concept), although it's quite long. Sorry... I ship Briam too, so I might get overboard with them.

Liam stopped on his way to the classroom when his phone buzzed. He smiled as he saw the caller’s name. “Hey, Hayden,” he greeted.

“ _Liam!_ ” A cheerful voice shot through the speaker and made Liam’s smile grew wider. Hayden was his childhood friend and they had known each other since elementary. “ _I’m sorry it took me so long to call you this time. My training is so friggin’ hectic. How’s life on your side?_ ”

Liam chuckled. Hayden might be a girl, but she could fight like boys. Liam’s jaw was one of her fist’s first victims. She punched him good when they were younger and Liam was still an annoying little jerk that earned him that treatment, before they finally became best friends. “I would never be able to wrap my head around you as a ballerina, Hayde. _You_ , you’re my buddy!”

“ _Shut up, Liam!_ ” Hayden laughed. “ _I thought you’ve already accepted the fact that I am a fine lady when we were in Middle School?_ ”

“You might be grown your hair, but a fine lady did not throw punches to boys. _You_ punched Brett Talbot and broke his nose _in_ Middle School, just like you did to me when we were younger.”

“ _Goodness, you’re not going to let it go, won’t you?_ ” Liam smirked when he caught a glint of embarrassment in Hayden’s tone. Yeah, the brunette knew Brett too. She was there when Liam befriended Brett and after they went separate ways. She punched Brett when the Alpha made his first attempt to claim Liam, even though she was only a Beta. She was fearless that way.

“Hey, you saved me. I should honour your great valour for the rest of my life.”

“ _That was not how you honour someone,_ ” Hayden cracked a laugh, but she collected herself after some beats. “ _But seriously, Liam. You’re doing fine, right? Asshole Talbot didn’t harass you anymore, did he?_ ”

That made Liam went silent. He heard Hayden sighed on the other side, so he knew that the brunette had interpreted his silent correctly. “ _I can’t believe your parents were letting you go to that school when they knew your biggest harasser goes there too._ ”

“Well, the Principal cast protection spell to help me and they built this special bungalow for me to live in, so they are giving their best effort to protect me. And you have to admit, this school has the best protection for Omega in comparison with other schools for supernatural in other states…”

“ _It’s true, but…_ ”

“I’m doing better now, Hayde. Don’t worry for me. Train your best there, be a prima ballerina and make a hell of career in Europe. Maybe then you could take me to live there. I’ll be a good Omega assistant for you,” he teased.

“ _Hmm, tempting,_ ” Hayden giggled.

“Oh, I almost forget to tell you. The school accepted four new Omegas.”

A pause, before Hayden shrieked on the speaker. “ _WHATTT?? You said you have other Omega friends now? Four?_ ”

“You could say that,” Liam smiled. “I was surprised to see there was a pack who kept four born Omega for that long, before they sent them here.”

“ _Yeah, because that is practically_ IMPOSSIBLE _!! How did they manage it?! And_ FOUR _?!!”_

“I know, right. And you should see them. They are gorgeous. Do you remember the Alpha Pack, Brett’s pack? They are practically head over heels for these Omegas. Even the lone wolf, Derek Hale, is swooning over one of them. I saw them together at the library last night. Derek Hale had never shows interest in other human being before this, even toward me when I was in heat, but now… Stiles, this brunette Omega, he had Hale drooling over him,” Liam swallowed a big lump as he continued, “So did Scott to Kira, a Japanese-descent Omega. She’s beautiful. I could understand why Scott loves her so much…”

“ _Hold it…,_ ” Hayden cut off. “ _Pause a bit. Tell me the story piece by piece. So, four new Omegas. They must be beautiful. All Omegas are._ ”

“Not me,” Liam murmured.

“ _Shut up! I told you you’re beautiful, Liam. And I stand corrected. Continue. Those Omegas, the Alpha Pack wanted to court them? Brett does too?”_

Liam’s head fell. He rested it on the wall next to him, letting the cold surface cooled his head off. He wasn’t supposed to tell Hayden this; he’d only make her worried.

“ _Liam?!! Are you still there?_ ” Her voice was urging. “ _Did Brett leave you for them? I mean, that’s great, right? He won’t bother you anymore, right?_ ”

“He…,” Liam’s cleared his throat, blankly rubbing his neck, where Brett was about to give him mating bite yesterday. The spot was still bruised this morning and it reminded Liam of Brett’s scent, of the warmth of his body, of how his wolf was dying to succumb to Brett’s wolf. He hated to feel powerless, but something inside him wanted to be claimed by Brett, like a dire need he wanted to satisfy as soon as possible. However, that must had been only his Omega’s hormone done the persuading. He didn’t want Brett to claim him as Omega; for _just because_ he was an Omega. “He tried to mark me again yesterday, Hayden.”

Another pause… then Hayden started to curse in English, Spanish, French and another European language that was foreign to Liam’s ears ( _glad to hear someone was improving their language skill_ ), “ _I’m so going fucking kill him!!_ ” was her last string of curse.

“Stiles, the new Omega and Raeken helped me. No need to worry, Girl. The principal’s spell helped me to. I could shift, so I could at least give some fight,” _although at the end I was still succumbing to him_.

“ _What if they are not there at any other time, Liam?! That’s it, I’m calling your parents! It’s dangerous for you to stay there!_ ”

Liam pinched his nose bridge. “It’s fine, Hayden. I can take care of myself. I’m a wolf too. And, let’s be honest, as an Omega, I am damned to be an Alpha’s bitch anyway. It’s just a matter of sooner than later.”

“ _Liam…!!_ ”

“I just… I just wanna find an Alpha that truly loves me for me, not just for my Omega body like Brett does…,” he carried on, softly. His hand ruffling his hair harshly, as he was trying his best to blink his tears away. “Let’s… let’s drop this, Okay… And don’t call my parents! It’s bad enough I made you worried, I don’t want them to be worried about me too.”

“ _But!_ ”

“No but, Hayden. I decided I want to come here and study, despite I knew that Brett is here too. So, I’ll take the consequence of that. I’m not going down without any fight, anyway. And…, I don’t know why, but I feel that these new friends of mine could help me somehow.”

“ _How’s so?_ ”

“I don’t know how to put it, but I feel they’re somehow _different_ …”

“ _Different how, exactly? Well, I did say that it was amazing for a single pack to give birth to four Omegas and kept them hidden for that long_.”

“Yeah, that too. I… I don’t know. Sometimes I was sure that they were chatting, but I could hear nothing. And their scent sometimes off too…,” Liam paused, and shook his head. “You know what, just forget it. I was just ranting. In short, I have my own kind as friends, so it’s a plus right? We can help each other now; they can help me with my heat and vice-versa. So, Hayde, in short, I’m doing fine.”

No answer from Hayden, so Liam added on. “Just focus on your training, alright? I can’t wait to see you debut here, back home. Love you, Girl.”

“ _Just…just call me if you need me, Okay?_ ” Hayden finally broke her silent. “ _I love you too, Liam_ …”

With that, they hung up. Liam leaned his back on the cool wall, took a heavy intake of breath. After another minute, he eventually resumed his step, but making a detour to the toilet to wash his face. He was about to open the door when he sniffed Brett’s scent first, before he heard his voice, and smelled another set of Omega scent. _Another Omega_.

“So, Danny, how’s Ethan? He treated you well?” Liam knew the voice by heart. That was the voice that could send shivers to his spine; that could make his wolf whimpering in need. _Like at this very second_. Liam gulped, indecisive on should he stay or leave.

“That’s none of your business, Talbott. Stay away from me…,” Liam heard Danny’s voice, he seemed on the verge of snapping.

“Or what? You’d go to Ethan about me?”

“The hell, Dude! Just fuck off!!”

There was some clattering sound, before Liam heard Brett’s voice again. “I just wanna make sure you’re making the right choice, _Danny…_ ”

Liam felt his stomach twisted he wanted to throw up. Brett was using his Alpha tone. Liam knew it by heart too, and it piercing the said heart into pieces. _Of course_. Brett had always wanted an Omega as his mate. He was clingy to Liam because Liam was the only Omega he ever knew. Now their school had five Omegas, Brett now could have his pick. Liam rejected him over and over again, so it was good that Brett finally got the memo and averted his attention to other Omega, wasn’t it? Not to mention, Danny was hot as fuck. He was taller than Liam, he had great body and he was good-looking. Danny was a full package, so no wonder if Brett finally decided to go and try to woo him. It was good news for Liam. He should call Hayden again and telling her this great news, so she didn’t have to worry again. _But_ , but why did his heart was aching like this, and while he knew that he better leave, he couldn’t make his legs moved. He was bolted in his place.

“I said fuck off!!” Danny yelled and there was a loud thud, before the toilet door yanked open.

Danny almost bumped onto Liam, but he held his stance in the nick of time. His big eyes were gawking at the sight of the shorter Omega.

“Liam!”

Liam raised his head and his blue eyes darted toward behind Danny’s shoulder. Brett’s eyes were wide too and he struck pale. Liam eventually managed to move; he tried to smile to Brett, mocking him a bit, maybe, but he was just able to crack thin smile before he made his escape.

“Liam, wait!” he heard Brett was calling his name, but he couldn’t bother. From the opposite direction, he saw Ethan was storming through.

“Talbott you asshole, what’re you trying to do to Danny?!!” the blonde Alpha roared with red eyes and pushed Liam aside as he made way to Brett. Brett’s eyebrows were knotted tight when he saw Liam hit the wall from Ethan’s shove. He snarled back.

Ethan took the snarl as Brett’s challenge for him to court Danny and lost his temper. His fangs dropped down as his claws were out in the air to strike Brett’s chest.

Liam didn’t think. He didn’t even realize that he had been dashing forward; slipping his body in-between two Alphas who were fighting, and let Ethan’s claws broke his skin as he caged Brett to the wall to protect him. Liam’s sense only returned when stinging pain burnt his back and his nostrils got invaded by offensive odour of copper.

“Ethan!!” Liam heard Danny was shouting and he could sense that the raven-haired moved to pull Ethan away from him and Brett.

“Liam! Liam!!!” Liam felt his body was shaken by a strong and warm hand. He knew this hand. When he was younger, he used to lean into it when it patted his head or ruffled his hair. He used to hold this hand too, at some point. It felt good, Liam thought hazily, as his head grew heavier and his consciousness started to leave him.

“Mind this Ethan, if something happened to him, I’ll shred you to pieces!!” Liam vaguely heard Brett was snarling again, and he now felt his body was lifted in the air and he could only lean his head to the strong chest and those strong arms which now had him wrapped securely.

**

Liam didn’t know how long he passed out. He was slowly opening his eyes and whining when he felt his back was exposed and cold. He smelt strong odour of medicine and judging from the white walls in front of him, he was in the infirmary’s bed. He felt stiff thin fabric was replacing his T-shirt, so they must had been dressing him with the infirmary gown, similar with those they provided in hospitals. His eyes were only opening wider when he realized a pair of hands was wrapping his own and their veins turned black like when a werewolf was leeching out pain from someone else. Liam tilted his head and met with Brett’s concern gaze.

“Is it still hurt? Do I need to get the doctor? She said you might be in pain once you woke up. It’s not deep, fortunately, but Ethan is still an Alpha, so his claws…,” Brett stopped when Liam shook his head.

“I’m fine,” the Omega answered weakly. He gestured to Brett’s hands, “You don’t have to do this. I’m fine, you can go now…”

Brett let Liam pulled his hand away, but he stayed in his chair. “You didn’t have to do that too. What were you thinking, Liam? Throwing yourself like that in the middle of two Alphas fight? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

Liam shut his eyes closed. Yeah, that was the stupidest thing he ever done in his life and he didn’t even understand why he was doing it.

There was silent afterward. Both boys were reluctant to stare at the other party. Liam even turned his back to Brett, completely refused to see him in the eye. Brett was looking anywhere but Liam too at first, but when the other boy shifted and turned his back, his eyes were darting to the long reddened wound crossing diagonally on Liam’s back, spoiling his flawless skin. The wounds started to heal, but as an Alpha himself, Brett knew it would take longer for them to heal. Absently, his fingers were tracing those wounds, but he was completely oblivious from Liam’s light shudder and on how the other boy was leaning into the touch.

“You stupid Omega,” Brett gritted his teeth, trying his best to blink his tears away, to no avail. A bead of tear was swelling and rolling down his cheek in matter of second. “I am the Alpha. I am the one who’s supposed to protect you, to provide for you.”

Liam kept silent.

“What would I do if you die, Liam?” Brett’s voice was hoarse now, as more tears were flowing down just from the sheer thought.

This time, Liam snickered. “You’ll find another Omega, just like today,” he replied. “It’s not like we’re mate, anyway. I jumped into your fight because I was stupid and you’re used to be my best friend. That’s all.”

Brett shook his head, although he knew Liam won’t see.

“There was never been another Omega, Liam. There was never been another suitor for me either. Today with Danny was just a stupid bet I made with Theo and I regretted it already. It has only been you, Omega or not…,” Brett whispered.

Liam’s eyes bugged. He snapped his head and could feel his breath hitched when he saw that Brett was crying.

“I love you, Liam…,” Brett continued. “I have always been in love with you ever since we’re friends, long before we both know what you are. I love you, not because you’re an Omega, but because you are Liam Dunbar. You are this little stubborn werewolf who caught my attention and who stole my heart effortless with your attitudes.”

Liam frowned. His heart was beating so loud it felt as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. “Y-you’re lying…,” he said weakly. “You were kissing me because you smelt my Omega hormone didn’t you?”

Brett clenched his jaw. “I was fourteen, Liam. I might shown traits of Alpha that time, but I knew zilch about Omega, and you smelt nothing but you that time. I kissed you because I realized that I love you, and you had no idea how you’ve made me happy by returning my kiss that day. I thought I got my message through and you got it okay with the proposal. Who knew you'd shunned me off the week after and never let me explained it properly. I’m sorry I often using my Alpha influence to you, but…when you let me kissed you that day, my wolf was convinced that you and your wolf are our mate. So when you were denying my touch, he got anxious. He missed your wolf and I missed you…”

Brett’s words were dancing in his head. “You-you’re lying…,” Liam whispered again. He shook his head tentatively, but Brett got a grip of his chin and made him look him in the eye.

“Hear my heartbeats. Sniff my scent. Is there any trace of deception? I didn’t even Alpha-ing out to you this time, so you are under no Alpha influence. This is me, Brett Talbot, saying my love out loud to you, Liam. I love you…”

Liam was opening and closing his mouth for words, but nothing came out. He just stared at Brett sheepishly.

“If you don’t know what to say, maybe we have to try this again,” Brett chuckled. Liam was trying to guess what he meant, but before he got any chance to ask, Brett pressed his lips gently on Liam’s. It was tentative, but strangely Liam didn’t have any reflex to push the other boy away. Instead, he was leaning into the kiss, opening his own lips when Brett gave slight pressure. The light kiss immediately got deeper and wetter. Once Liam gave Brett access, the taller boy waited no longer to slip his tongue into Liam’s mouth and tasting him, mapping the contour of his teeth and dancing with Liam’s tongue, drawing soft moans from the Omega. Brett’s wolf was greedily savouring Liam’s scent, indulging in the sweet taste of him.

Liam’s hands were balling into fist in hold of Brett’s shirt, to anchor himself from floating away from the sensation. Liam could feel his wolf was long a goner once he had Brett’s tongue dancing in his mouth. He gave a taste into Brett’s too, nipping his lips and letting Brett dominating him. He didn’t even hold his moan and needy whimper when they broke away for a second to breathe. He knew at the back of his head that he needed to collect himself and not to give in easily to Brett although he knew that that boy was nothing but honest about his feeling to Liam. However, his body and his sense were craving to be filled by the Alpha, and his soul was yearning to be loved by Brett.

“Brett…, _Alpha_ …,” Liam couldn’t hold his eyes from shining blue. He cocked his head and tilted his neck, submitting completely to Brett. The older boy’s eyes immediately shining red.

Liam gasped when Brett landed his blunt teeth to his lower neck, just inch above his collar bone. He waited for the piercing teeth to break his skin and carving the mark out of him, but they never came. Brett was only biting lightly to the skin, before he sucked it bruised and licked it gently.

“I thought…,” Liam whined. “I thought you want it…”

Brett smiled as he teased Liam’s earlobe, and his smile got wider when he felt Liam was hard. His was also started to ache in his jeans, but he got a grip of himself. Liam was hurt because of him, and he didn’t want to exhaust the younger boy with his need. Not today, anyway. However, he would help the Omega to his release.

“I do, Liam. I do, trust me. But I want to do it properly. I want to make it right; when you’re fit. I want to make our first time right,” Brett whispered before kissing Liam again. His hand had reached inside Liam’s boxer and pumping his growing erection. Liam was immediately in a mess. His kiss was getting sloppier and he moaned and sighed, his hands were losing his coordination, grasping and tugging Brett’s shirt in desperate effort to ground his self, until he cried out another sharp moan as he came. Brett smiled as they were kissing lazily; his hand was still rubbing Liam’s now sensitive area, until the Omega swatted the Alpha’s hand away.

“I hate you, Brett Talbot!” Liam whined with flushed cheeks and messy hair. Brett winced from the pain inside his jeans on the mental image of how Liam would look even undone if they ever got it through. He smirked and licked Liam’s cum in his fingers, savouring its sweet smell. It definitely could get him addicted for sure. Liam groaned once more and reached for his pillow to throw Brett with it before he got himself hard again from the visual of Brett Talbot licking his spunk.

“I beg to differ, Liam,” Brett caught the pillow and stared smugly to Liam’s second-round building erection which started to tent up. “Maybe I better consult your body instead. It is more honest than you…”

“Ugh, I hate you…,” Liam buried his face to the mattress. He stayed like that until he calmed down and took it by surprise because Brett let him to. When he turned his face back, he saw Brett was watching him with tender gaze.

“You…,” he sighed. “You were telling the truth when you said you love me, didn’t you?”

“I told you I am. But I don’t want to force you in saying it back to me, tho’. In fact, I won’t force you into anything anymore. I want you as my mate, and I want your consent for it.”

Liam could feel his heart was beating hard again. He knew the meaning of it. Worrying his lower lips, he finally said. “Then…, will you…, will you help me for my coming heat this month?”

Brett gulped hard. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Are…, are you sure?”

Liam was blushing harder, but he nodded. “Yes. I-I want you, Brett. Alpha…”

**

On the other side of the door, Ethan was grimacing when he heard another moan from inside the infirmary. He was blushing and threw his puppy look to his raven-haired Omega.

“Do you think we could just apologize next time?” He whispered. “We’ve waited for a good half an hour and they’re still at it. Who knows when they’ll finally stop. Brett is my pack, but that doesn’t mean I was ever eager to hear him sexing his mate. I feel like a peeping Tom here, Danny…, babe…”

Danny narrowed his eyes, shooting nasty glance to the blonde Alpha. He gritted his teeth and poked hard the said Alpha’s chest with his index finger. “It’s you and your Alpha temper’s fault,” he hissed. “You’ll find them again later and make sure to _apologize_. Otherwise, Mr. Parrish would serve you with another detention.”

“In my defense, it was his fault. He made a move to you. Who could blame me for being possessive and territorial?”

Ethan clamped his mouth from yapping when Danny smacked him hard on forearm. The raven-haired glared menacingly to him now.

“I told you I’m not your property!” Danny hissed again. “I’m your boyfriend, and I can defend myself!”

“Alright…, alright…,” Ethan raised his hands in surrendering move. “I was an ass, Okay? I’ll go find them later and apologizing properly. But seriously Babe, can we go now? They are heating up in there and it’s started to reek with sex. I’m almost on the edge of my self-control from not humping you in correspondence here. So, unless you want to…”

Another smack landed to the Alpha’s forearm. However, this time Danny spun his heels and walked away. Ethan was following him dutifully.

“So, are we going to my dorm? Going for any action of our own?”

“Shut it. I’m going to find Stiles and tell him that Liam is up and healing. He was worried before and almost chewed me alive.”

“Oh…,” Ethan’s shoulder went lump. “I guess I’ll find Theo and ask him what that bet Brett mentioned before about. He was also in the bad mood today because your Stiles was clinging to Derek Hale this morning at class, almost ignoring Theo completely. I’ll see you at lunch, then?”

Danny nodded. He was about to take the opposite direction from Ethan, but took a turn and pulled the Alpha back. Holding Ethan’s chiselled cheek, Danny gave him an open-mouth kiss, but pulling back once the blonde Alpha was about to deepen it, leaving the said boy pouting. “I’ll save it for later,” Danny winked. “See you at lunch, _Alpha_.”

With that, Danny sashayed away, wondering where Stiles could possibly be.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Cheers...


	10. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late updates...~~ In my defense, it was Christmas, so there were a lot of Christmas activities to attend to... And our family just moving into new house, so between Christmas and the moving, I got delayed ^^ Soo..., to make up for that, I am updating Chapter 10 and 11, all at once. Two Chapters, folks!!
> 
> However, please don't maim me... Chapter 10 was hard for me to write and I was indecisive about it. It's finally done, but I'm still not too sure. Eh, well... What's done is done... -_-;; Anyhow, by writing these two chapters this way, I'm adding more layer to the plot. I hope I won't be regretting this *sob*
> 
> Well, Merry Christmas and happy reading...~~

_She came again in the dream. Her long-wavy rich brown hairs were playing in the air, a striking contrast with the white background of the winter expanse behind her. She was not only beautiful, but she was also strong. Funny, do I know her? How’d I know her strength? I dug into my memory but found nothing. I don’t know her, yet she felt so intimate with me._

_“Theodore!!” She screamed my name, as two pairs of strong hands got hold of her shoulders and took her away. She was extending her own hand to reach me, but I was only standing there, frozen on my spot._

**

Theo opened his eyes abruptly. He dreamed the dream again; a dream of a brown-haired girl, alien to him yet felt so familiar. Like his previous dreams, he woke up when she screamed her name as she was taken away by a couple of people. He had that dream since he was younger; since he was adopted by his werewolf foster parents. Theo blinked to the darkness around him, gazing to the familiar ceilings. He was lying in his own bed in his own dorm room. Outside the window was lush forestry in the summer night, not winter. He rubbed his face and sighed. He hated the after-feeling whenever he dreamed that particular dream. He felt his chest heaving heavily and his wolf was anxious. He hated the dream so much since he couldn’t decipher them.

Theo sat up, thinking to wash his face and get rid of the high-strung feeling after the dream. He stopped for a while when he noticed two set of breathing and heartbeats from the opposite bed of his and silently growl. On the other bed, Brett was cuddling asleep with his long coveted and newly gained mate. The sight of them two sleeping with tangling limbs reminded Theo of this afternoon. He came back pissed, thanks to a certain _Derek Hale_ who kept following Stiles and growling possessively whenever Theo was trying to have a chat with that brunette. It took all of Theo’s self-restraint from not wolfing out to the other Alpha or to snarl or just simply challenging him in a duel. He knew if he ever done it, Stiles would hate him to the core, since he knew how Omegas hated to be treated as mere property, as if they were not granted the right to choose their own future. Luckily, as far as Stiles was concerned, the brunette had not yet made his decision. He let Derek Hale following him around, but had not yet giving any promise to him. At least, he had not yet smells like Derek Hale. For this, Theo still had his chance. However, the sight of Derek Hale sat or walked next to the beautiful Omega would never be a pleasant knowledge. It pissed Theo.

 _And_ , out of any other day, Theo’s roommate slash best friend, Brett Talbot, specifically chosen today to have a heated make-out session with his own Omega, just shortly after they reconciled, _in their dorm room_!! It took Theo’s last strain of patience not to punch that tall Alpha’s droopy eyes when he used the said eyes to give Theo puppy look as he asked the brunette to let Liam sleep at their room, since Brett had not yet got access to Liam’s bungalow, and it was hard for them to be apart after the reconciliation. Theo couldn’t imagine how bad it would be when the full moon came or when Liam entered his heat-cycle. _Maybe he needed to start looking for vacant room for temporary shelter during those days?_ He shook his head and tossed aside the idea. He paid for this dorm room too, so why it should be him who was yielding? Not to mention, he still got some time before his heat strikes. If he was trying enough, maybe he could also lay with Stiles during that day. If that day ever came, he definitely would not give away his room to Brett. 

Theo snorted when he could still smell the trail of sex left behind by the love-birds next to him. It was better when he was asleep, but now he had wide awake and the residue of the odour was offending him no matter how vague it already was. The smell in addition with the agitation from the dream created unpleasant concoction for Theo’s stomach, so he decided to wear his jersey and made it for the run. He needed to let go the anxiety away if he was planning to sleep again. After wearing his running shoes, Theo went outside the dorm. He kept his steps light and his movement quiet for not alerting the Discipline Committee. Once he was outside, he added his speed and started jogging around the dorm block.

He was about to run to the preserve when he saw a lurking silhouette near the indoor pool. The silhouette was lanky and lean, and he knew it was usually flailing as he walks, but tonight the silhouette’s movement was graceful. Theo couldn’t help himself from approaching the said silhouette and thinking to surprise him, but Stiles had whipped his head to him with shining golden eyes. He was dead in his track and eyes bugged when he acknowledged Theo. The radiant gold of his eye died as soon, but it was enough for Theo to see it. And Theo could bet on his life that no Omega ever had golden eyes.

“What _are_ you?” He countered Stiles. The taller brunette’s heartbeats went erratic instantly. “How could you have golden eyes of the Betas while smelling like an Omega?”

Stiles lost all of his graceful movement and started flailing. He was eyeing his exit, but Theo moved faster. He caged and pinned the (supposed to be) Omega on the wall. Theo stole a chance and sniffed Stiles. He smelt exactly like an Omega, but there was another note on his scent that he never found on another Omega. Theo let his eyes shining red and trying his Alpha tone again. “Tell me, Omega, what _exactly_ are you?”

Like he predicted, Stiles didn’t get affected. His eyes remained stern and had now shooting dagger to Theo. “Let. Me. Go, Theo,” he even said authoritatively.

Theo smirked. He knew Stiles won’t succumb easily and tell him everything, but he knew a way to make the taller guy to reveal his real tail. Ignoring Stiles’ resistance, Theo nuzzled his face to Stiles’ neck and sucked the tender skin until it was bruised.

“Bastard, let me go!!” Stiles yelled as he added more strength to try to break free from Theo, but the Alpha held him in his place, started to grind his half-hard parts to the taller boy’s groin and dragging his descending fangs on the soft spot near Stiles’ collar bone.

“Why don’t you share me your secret, Stiles? I could be a good listener, you know? _Or_ , I could always mark you and make you mine. That way, no matter what you are, you’re still mine…”

Stiles let out a shriek when he felt Theo’s fangs started to prick his skin. Soon after, Theo felt some sort of electrical energy electrocuting him, threw him couple of feet away from Stiles. A tree branch held him from falling ass first and as he steady his stance he looked at Stiles in awe. In front of him, the brunette had two pointed silver ears on each side of his head, and _holly-molly_ was it a tail? The said tail was bushier than any wolf tail Theo ever seen, and it was silvery white. Stiles was snarling at him with pointed claws and sharp fangs at ready. His shift was not yet complete, but one thing Theo knew, that guy was anything but a wolf.

Theo was not yet opened his mouth when Stiles had dashed toward him, and this time had him pinned down. One swing of his claws managed to slam Theo’s body to the ground and the leaner boy was using all of his weight to keep the Alpha down. Straddling the Alpha, his knees were confining Theo’s wrists ironclad, while his tail started to choke Theo’s throat.

“You are poking your nose too much, _Alpha_!” Stiles hissed on top of him. His eyes were shining golden again. He was tracing Theo’s cheek with his claw and pressing it until it started to tear Theo’s skin. A strain of fresh blood was soon enough dripping from the open wound. “You should just leave me alone…”

Theo supposed to be intimidated and scared for his life, but he found himself chuckling. Using his eyes, he was unabashedly objectifying Stiles as much as he could from his position. “And missing this?” He smirked. “I’ve never seen anyone like you, Stiles. You are beautiful, and I certainly could die for a beauty…”

Stiles went stilled. His face was displaying various emotions from bemused, disgusted, annoyed, until it eventually settled on shy. Under the soft moonlight, Theo could see shreds of pink on the brunette cheeks.

“No wonder they said you are mad…”

Theo attempted to shrug in instinct, but Stiles’ knees limited his movement, so he made a compromise by rolling his eyes. “They are really paying close attention to me. What can I say; I’m charming that way…”

Stiles snorted. “Don’t you afraid I’d kill you?”

“As I said, I don’t mind to do anything for a beauty, especially if I can feel your body on top of mine, although the context of the setting was somehow different in my mind.”

Stiles’ face started to changing expression again, but the rosy cheeks remained, so Theo could call it a win. He winced a bit when the pressure on his neck tightened. He closed his eyes and waiting for Stiles’ final blow, but seconds after, instead of feeling his life was taken out of his body, he felt Stiles’ weight was leaving him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the lean brunette was standing confounded not far from him. He said nothing, but he looked so sad and _lonely_.

“I didn’t come for this,” Theo could hear Stiles was whispering to himself. He rubbed his face harshly, “Dammit, why did it become like this…”

Theo leaped up and reached for the other boy’s shoulder. Stiles tried to swat him again, but Theo persisted.

“Let me go, Theo…,” the plea came out as another whisper, a stark difference from the previous ones. Stiles looked even more fragile with that.

“I was telling the truth just then. You can tell me anything, Stiles. I won’t telltale on you and I’ll believe your story. Please, let me be part of this. I can’t stand to see you like this… so fragile and… lonely…”

Stiles snickered. “I have friends and twin sister of my kind, why should I trust an Alpha? You can tell anyone you like about us, I don’t care anymore. This plan was suck to begin with, anyway. I have always been the idiot of my family…”

Theo clenched his jaw and shook Stiles’ body a bit. “Don’t say such thing about yourself! I knew you’re special since the first time I set my eyes on you. I don’t know what you are, but I’ve fallen for you anyhow.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Raeken…”

“I don’t care…”

Stiles shook his head. “I could’ve never returning your feeling, Theo. For we are different…”

“Your sister and friends seem do not mind mingling with my friend-s…,” Theo’s words died mid-air as everything was clicked in his head. He snorted and shook his head in disbelief. “You… you are playing them…”

Stiles clenched his jaw and shut close his eyes.

“Are you playing Derek Hale too?”

Stiles remained silent, but Theo got all his affirmation.

“You are playing him too…,” he concluded. “Ethan, Aiden, Derek and Scott… All Alphas… _Why?_ ”

Stiles didn’t answer and stepped away, but Theo grabbed his shirt. Stiles pushed him back and they went like that for a moment, pushing and pulling, back and forth, before something was fallen from Stiles’ shirt pocket. Theo picked up the opened small book and his eyes locked on the picture.

It was a picture of a tree stump and wrapped by intelligible scripts. Theo was frozen before the sight and a flash of memory, _a voice_ , struck his mind.

“… _Nemeton, Theo…_ ”

“Nemeton?”

Stiles frowned. He snatched the book away but he didn’t tear his gaze away from Theo. “What did you say?”

“Nemeton…,” Theo replied. Something was scratching at the back of his head, some sort of forgotten frame of memory that was demanding his attention, but of which he was not able to pull out. Something was confining the said memory deep down his subconscious. “The picture… It’s Nemeton…”

“You can read the script?” Stiles asked aghast. Theo shook his head.

“I just knew…”

“You knew about Nemeton? You knew about its location? It’s here, right, inside the school?” Stiles was shooting questions and made a grabby hands on Theo’s jersey. “Tell me, _no_ , take me to it. _Please_ …”

“Why?”

“ _Please_ …, I’ll do anything if you could take me to it. It’s death-life situation, Theo…”

“ _It is a sacred object for us…_ ”

“It’s a sacred object…”

“ _It could give us power…_ ”

“It could give power…”

“ _…And heal us_ …”

“And to heal…”

“Yes!! That’s right!! That’s Nemeton!!” Stiles screaming in glee, his grip fastened on Theo’s jersey. “Show me where it is…”

Theo cocked his head, stunned by flashes of memory striking his head and by how close Stiles was to him. He was enchantingly beautiful, his pale skin was basking under the moonlight and his beauty marks were like constellation of stars. Half in trance, Theo’s fingers were absently stroking the other boy’s cheek. Stiles jolted on the touch and his neck started to red again. He gritted his teeth and ducking his head, leaning his forehead to Theo’s chest.

“I…,” he whispered, voice strangled. “I could… I guess I could let you ho-hold me if…that’s what you wanted…”

This time it was Theo’s turned to freeze. It was tempting, if he was to be honest, but in the same time, the resignation broke his heart.

“You’d even do that just for the sake of knowing Nemeton’s location?”

“I’d do _anything_ to be able to get there before the full moon,” Stiles replied. There was no hesitation in his voice.

“Why?” Theo asked. Stiles darting his gaze again, but this time Theo won’t let him go. Holding his chin, the Alpha made the kitsune looked into his eye. “I won’t tell you anything until you give me the reason. Don’t I deserve to know the truth?”

Stiles was hesitated for a moment and contemplating his options. Finally, he sighed. “My Mom’s sick. We don’t know the cause, but we knew the remedy. It’s the concoction of my or Lydia’s blood with a born-wolf Alpha’s blood, _or_ our blood only, after we get knotted by a born-wolf Alpha.”

There was silent hung between them as the Alpha digesting the information. Soon after, Theo was beaming when he connected the dots. “That’s why you were dismissing my advance and chose Hale, instead. Not because he’s better than me, but just because I am _not_ a born-wolf! And that’s why your sister and that big-eyed raven-haired are all over the twins. They are all part of your schemes.”

Stiles’ face turned red.

“It seems like a solid plan, so why do you need Nemeton? It’s a magical yet dangerous object, Stiles.” Theo paused from his own words. _Okay, how on earth he_ knew _about that_?

“I know!” Stiles scowled. “But…, I can’t live with the idea of letting my sister or my best friend got screwed by Alphas or worse! It’s going to be full moon soon, and I know how bad it is for your kind’s heat. They won’t be able to control themselves and although we have power, but ours will get weakened during the full moon, in contrary with yours! We won’t stand a chance if any of you make an advance to us. That’s why…”

“That’s why Nemeton is the next best option?” Stiles nodded. “Why not drugged the twins? They are quite air-headed when they’re in love. And from my so-far observation, your sister and friend have made them fallen head over heels. Once they’re out, you could draw their blood. I could even help you.”

“Are you really their friend?” Stiles threw Theo incredulous gaze.

Theo shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a pragmatist…”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I thought about that too, but the only way to drug a werewolf is by using wolfsbane. _And…_ , I’m afraid we’re not immune to it too. If a pint of the substance ever entered my Mom’s bloodstream, I could not even think about the aftermath…”

Theo cocked his head and sighed. “You’re right. The only other way is to ask kindly to them. However, if you ever do that, the twins would likely be hysterical, before they’ll start to gnaw your sister and friend for playing them. As for Hale, _well_ …, I could only imagine…”

Stiles started to worry his lower lip at the mentioning of the name. His heart felt a stinging pang from the mental image of Derek’s hurting face from his betrayal. He couldn’t do it to him; he just didn’t have it in him.

Theo snorted when he smelt anxiety from Stiles. He carried on to take Stiles’ mind off of a certain Derek Hale. “So, what’s left is knotting, but you rather not going with that.”

“It’ll be fine for me, but it’ll be too risky for Lydia…,” Stiles chirped in. “And it’s not like our kind could lay with your kind…”

The Alpha tried his best to ignore the part of which Stiles was actually telling him that he would be all okay to be knotted by another Alpha, namely Derek Hale. “What are you again? You haven’t been completely honest with me about that. What I knew is you’re anything but a werewolf. You can cast magic and have bushy tail, of which are not in our traits.”

Stiles took a heavy intake of breath, and when he let it out, he displayed all of his tails. All nine of them, fanning on his back, were glimmering under the moonlight.

“I’m a Kitsune…,” he whispered. “A nine-tails werefox…”

Theo was completely awestruck. He didn’t even realize he had approaching Stiles and blankly touching his tails. They were soft and fluffy, yet radiating strong magic; strong power...

“That’s enough, Theo…,” Stiles’ fist balling Theo’s jersey and his breathing started to uneven when Theo was still blankly running his fingers on each of Stiles’ tails up to his spine. The brunette kept his tails back and slightly pushed Theo away.

“I always knew you’re such a beauty…,” Theo murmured with hoarse voice.

“Back to Nemeton…,” Stiles demanded.

Theo cringed. “Yeah, I don’t know where it was kept.”

There was a roar, and Theo found himself slammed to the ground again, with Stiles’ dead-weight confining him still. The Kitsune had his claws and fangs at ready once more and he snarled menacingly to the Alpha.

“You played me!!!” He hissed, his claws dug into Theo’s throat.

“Wa-wait…, I didn’t…,” Theo flailed his hands, tried to ease the strangulation. “Let-…let me explained…”

Stiles still had his murdering face flashing for Theo, but he loosened his grip. “You have a minute…,” he snarled.

Theo coughed and greedily took in the air to feed his abused lungs. After he collected himself back, he stared at Stiles.

“You do know I’m not a born-wolf, right?”

“Thirty more seconds…,” Stiles warned.

“Okay! I have no memory of my life prior my adoption to Raeken family, prior I received the bite. _However,_ I have this dream. It always came to me whenever the full moon is coming. I dreamed a girl, brown-haired and beautiful. I can’t remember her, but she felt familiar to me. When…, _dammit Stiles_ , let me finish my story!! _Okay_ , when I saw that picture of Nemeton, I heard her voice again, like a déjà-vu. It was ringing in my head, telling me about what Nemeton is. I never dreamed her saying those words before this, but I heard her voice once I saw the picture, that’s why I knew what that tree was!!”

Just as though Theo could hear the gears inside Stiles’ head running in effort to decipher the information, the fox eventually rolled off Theo’s body and sat next to him. All of his murdering intention had gone.

“You’re related to Nemeton,” he frowned, as his face asking for confirmation.

“I don’t know, Okay? I have no memory about my past prior…,” the Alpha gestured to his body, “ _this_ …”

“Don’t you wanna know?”

Theo went silent a second before he shook his head. “Not really, _no_ …”

“You’re afraid,” it wasn’t a question. “I could see that all over your aura…”

Theo scoffed. “That’s what a werefox do casually? Reading aura?”

Stiles nodded. “You use your nose; we use our eyes.”

“Whatever…,” Theo stood up and cleaned his jogging pants from the withering grass. “Look, if you really need to find Nemeton, I’ll help you. I’ll turn this school upside down if I have to. I think it’s better if I have your back instead of letting you snooping around the school by yourself. At least I’ve been here longer than you are; I understand the system better than you are. You’re going to need me, since I could bet my money on the doughnut that you never tell your sister and friends about this Nemeton.”

“Why’d you do this for me, Theo? You owe me nothing…”

“You wanna know the truth?” Theo asked back. Stiles nodded. “Because I think I’ve fallen for you, Stiles. And I hate to see you carrying this burden by yourself. You look lonely, and all I want is to see you smiling.”

Stiles cocked his eyebrow. “All you want? Really?”

Theo grinned. “Can’t I be a gentleman once for a while? Don’t read into me that easily, will ya’?!”

Stiles snorted, but his face turned to stern shortly. “If we ever found Nemeton, you may remember your past as well, Theo. Will that be okay for you?”

Theo shrugged. “Whatever will be, will be. There’s not much I haven’t see anyway, so another lousy past would be fine,” he paused, before he carried on, “…and maybe, this meeting with you, after so many years I tried not to bother myself with my past, maybe it’s time for me to dig back, to find out who I really was…, and who that girl was…”

“Think about me whatever you want, but even with me receiving your favour in finding Nemeton, I’d still going to keep Derek close and stick to my original plan. I know what Nemeton is, I know its power and danger, and I hope I don’t have to make that deal with the devil. So, if I can get to Derek sooner…”

Theo closed his eyes, clenching his jaw he cut off Stiles’ words, “It’ll be more of the reason I help you to find that Nemeton. I don’t want you to be with Hale, Stiles. I _want you_ to be with me.”

“Did you miss it when I said we’re never meant to be together? Not me and you, nor me and Derek. We, Kitsune, are not to be your werewolves mate. That’s also why, I can’t risk Lydia conceiving Aiden’s spawn if they ever to be involved.”

Theo was returning Stiles’ burning gaze with his own pointed look. Sternly, he said, “I don’t care, as long as I can spend more time with you, in a special way that no one ever has the privilege of. I always live in the moment, anyway…”

Stiles kept his gaze lingering on Theo’s face. He had determination there and Stiles couldn’t keep his hand from not touching the marble cheek. The Alpha said that Stiles looked fragile and lonely, but he was almost the same. How many people had seen him like tonight, opened, exposed and fragile, Stiles wondered. He caressed Theo’s cheek, as the other boy leaned into the touch.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispered.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always welcoming any comment and some love...  
> PS. I've tried to re-read it many times, but 4K in one reading could really take its toll. So, I'm sorry if I missed any grammatical errors or spellings. I'll be proofreading it again after I uploaded it, but please kindly tell me if you found them. Thank you...


	11. Boyfriend and Boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... Please don't maim me~!! I am as indecisive as Stiles does =P Oh, Sheriff Stilinski is out tho ^^ ...and... some OOC characters (I'm sorry if any of you hate them to the core, but I kinda need them here somehow...??)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it...

“I told you they will cause trouble!” Parrish slammed a bundle of student’s file unceremoniously on Deaton’s table, the second he burst into the principal’s office without bother knocking. The dark-skinned man had his eyebrow arched a bit, but was not surprised by his second’s action. Parrish could be slightly hysterical if he was under stress.

“Look at that, _two_ incidents in span of one day apart from one to another, and both were caused by those Omegas!!!” The younger man carried on, hands flailing exasperatedly while the owner was bursting out all of his anxieties.

Deaton reached for and opened the file impassively. He waited until Parrish was done to interpose. “It’s written here that both incidents were all revolved around Brett Talbot and Liam Dunbar, as always,” he said sweetly, and the smile was flashing wider when he saw Parrish was in the verge of bursting into flames.

“But it won’t happen if _you_ didn’t take in the other Omegas!! Look there, the first incident, one of the new Omegas, Stiles Martin was there with Theo Raeken!”

“As good Samaritans who saved Liam Dunbar’s honour…”

“And the second one, the fight between Brett and Ethan, Alpha’s duel in order to court the Omega, Danny!!”

“This one, Mr. Dunbar had explained to me when I visited him at the infirmary yesterday. It was all a misunderstanding and he promised me it will never happen again, since he and Mr. Talbot apparently had sort their problems out and will pursue the next step of their relationship as mate.”

Parrish lost his words in instance and terribly dumbfounded. Deaton’s lips tugged at the corner.

“What? You didn’t know? Mr. Talbot even asked me to give him dispensation to enter and exit Omega’s bungalow so he can court Mr. Dunbar properly and taking care of him during his heat cycle,” Deaton chuckled. “It’s good to be young.”

Constipated look was all over Parrish’s face as he shrieked, “WHAATT?”

There was a stifle of laugh cut Parrish’s reaction and he immediately shut his mouth when his eyes caught a silhouette of a beautiful middle-aged woman sitting on the leather couch at the far corner of the room. She had a long-shaped face with perfectly sculpted tall nose above a pair of thin lips which now flashing an amused smile toward the Vice-Principle. She also had a pair of dark-coloured eyes that stared people with perceptive yet warm gaze. She was stunningly beautiful.

“Talia…,” Parrish turned his head and his jaw dropped. Shades of red were immediately splashing all over his face. “W-when did you return?”

“I came back two days ago,” Talia Hale answered, “But I just have the time to come here, since I needed to make preparation for the coming super moon, to protect the town…”

“Super moon? Do you mean the next full moon?”

Deaton cleared his throat. “Yes, Jordan. I was about to call you, actually, to talk about this matter with Talia, but you beat me into it. Now, since you’re here, why don’t you take a seat and listen to what Talia is about to say.”

Frowning, Parrish seated himself on an armchair closest to him. Once he settled down, Talia started the talk.

“You do know that the phenomenon is occurring per two decades or so, right?”

The men were nodding.

“We do have to be more vigilant whenever super moon happens, since its power would create turbulence for supernatural creatures. However, Deucalion had vision that this super moon will bring more chaos than any other super moons since someone is trying to tap to Nemeton’s power once more. Soon after Deucalion had this vision, a girl was killed yesterday. She was a virgin. Now, it’s still early to reach any conclusion, so I’ll let the sheriff and his deputy investigating this by themselves.”

The information immediately made the two men straighten their posture and their face turned stern.

“The Nemeton in this school has no more power. We ensured its demised by building _this_ school on top of it, and didn’t we take apart all members of the Stewart clan, made sure none of their descendant will be able to resurrect the tree?” Deaton interposed.

“We did. Tracy Stewart is still in comatose and under Deucalion and Peter’s watch. As for her brother…,” Talia threw her gaze to Parrish. “How’s he?”

“You knew that he assumed the Alpha position after Thomas’ demised. That’s why, Theo Raeken is joining a certain Alpha Pack now, and so far I dare to say that he doesn’t remember anything about his past prior Thomas gave him the bite. He doesn’t care to find out about it either, so I guess it’s all still under control.”

Talia frowned. “So why did Deucalion has that vision? What changed in the equation?” She was now staring at Deaton. “What about you, Alan? Deucalion might used to be a spark, but he is now a werewolf, nonetheless, thanks to that ignorant brother of mine who was only using his lower part of body to think instead of using his brain. Luckily I still have you, the true Spark. Do you feel anything, Alan?” 

“The Omegas,” Parrish chirped in.

“They are _fine_ ,” Deaton gave him pointed look. “And no, Talia, I don’t feel anything, or having any dream…”

“The Omegas?” Talia cocked her head. “Are you saying about the four Omegas that suddenly came out of thin air? Those strays? What about them?”

“Well, is it usual for a pack to keep _four_ Omegas for more than a decade?” Parrish retorted. “Not to mention, the four of them knew each other, and why, out of any other time in years, their pack decided to give them back to the system _when_ this super moon is closing. Don’t you think it’s a bit outrages somehow?”

“You are stretching, Jordan. You only hate the fact that they’re making your life more complicated.” Deaton shifted his glance to Talia, “They’re only teenagers, Talia. Ask Derek, if you want confirmation.”

“Derek?” Talia frowned. “What Derek has to do with them?”

Parrish snorted. “He seems smitten to one of them? We found him following a particular Stiles Martin, one of the new Omegas, everywhere. He and Theo Raeken, actually.”

Talia’s eyebrows shot into her hairlines, “Derek is fighting for an Omega against another Alpha?” An amused smile had now flashed on her face. “Now that’s new…”

“In short, everything between them is teenagers’ stuffs only, up until now. Hence, I see nothing worth of concern about their existence…,” Deaton interjected. He paused for a while, before he continued. “I am more interested with Tracy Stewart. You said she’s still in comatose condition?”

Talia nodded. “Yes, she’s been sleeping and under Deucalion and Peter’s care for these eleven years, ever since we found her and Theo, and saved them from the Darachs’ hands.”

“Are you certain she’s really sleeping?”

“Stop beating around the bush, Alan. What are you trying to say?”

Deaton gave her a stern gaze. “Their mother was a dream walker druid, Talia. Have you considered the possibility that her children may inherit the same talent?”

Talia clenched her jaw. “That’s impossible. Deucalion is keeping her in close watch. We considered the possibility, yes. That was also why Thomas took that reckless measure by giving Theo the bite, aside of the fact that he had been wanted a son of his own. He was sure that the werewolf power would eliminate the druid’s power inside Theo, before it ever has any chance to manifest. As for his sister, Tracy, Deucalion had tried to synchronize his brain wave to hers to wake her up the first time, to no avail. Until now, Deucalion said they still have the link, but Tracy’s shows nothing out of the place, only fragments of her childhood memory with Theo.”

The silent hung in the room, and Deaton was the one who broke it. “No matter what, Deucalion’s vision is nothing to be overlooked, since they were always proven correct. He was a foreseer Spark before his life as Peter’s werewolf’s husband, anyway…,” he snorted. “How about this, Talia, could you please invite Deucalion to come here, and together with him I’ll fastened the spell to tame the Nemeton’s power. I will also build additional wards to keep anyone away from tapping its power or making any sacrifice there and waking it back to life.”

Talia nodded. “That’s the best measure. I’ll tell Deucalion. I think we can do this in one or two days ahead.”

The two men complied eagerly.

**

“Where did you go last night?” Stiles blinked rapidly toward his sister. He had not yet answering the question when Lydia’s eyes bugged over the bruised spot on his neck. With astonishing strength, the petite ginger pulled Stiles closer by his shirt’s collar. “ _A hickey?_ _Now_ , you certainly have something to tell me about, _Brother_ …”

Stiles reflexively clamped his palm on the spot where he suddenly remembered was bitten by Theo yesterday, while flustering and started to flail. “It’s nothing. I-I fell…,” he reasoned lamely.

Lydia cocked her eyebrow and gave her brother unimpressed glare. “Seriously? You go with that?”

“I-it’s nothing, _really_ …,” Stiles tried to dodge the questioning and used his magic to conceal the said bruise, of which he should’ve been doing earlier. _Damned_ his memory. Last night, after his ‘conversation’ with Theo, he headed back to the bungalow, sneaked in, and slept until he had to wake up for class. He was tad glad because he had Theo’s assurance of his assistance regarding Nemeton problem, feeling wave of relief for there was someone who was actually willing to share his problem with. It was only for a couple of days, but things happening to them lately made Stiles exhausted. When he talked to Theo, he was just realized how much he felt suffocated before that, without any of his family and friends could be there to talk to. Theo’s presence last night was like a gush of breeze for him.

“It seems everything is going well with Hale,” Lydia smirked. “I was worried you’d get distracted by Raeken. He seems like the stubborn type…”

Stiles was blushing heavily. _Yeah_ , it was not like his sister’s words were hitting right home…

“It’s almost the full moon, Stiles. We have to hurry. I’m worried Mom will found this full moon harder, since it’s going to be the super moon,” Lydia continued. “It’ll be best if we finished this mission before it’s coming…”

Stiles’ heart sank down immediately. He forgot that this year they would have the super moon, the worst of full moon for the kitsune. Their power would be depleted significantly, and for their dying mother, the phenomena could be life-threatening.

“Stiles…,” Lydia extending her hands and reaching for Stiles’, “There’s something I need to tell you, but please promise me you won’t be mad…”

The brunette met his sister’s gaze. His sister’s hazel orbs had glint of determination, but at the same time they were flashing worriment.

“What’s that, Lyds’?”

“Aiden he…,” Lydia bit her lower lips, “He is close to his heat and he had asked me to be with him during the cycle and I…I said yes…”

Stiles could feel how all of his blood was drained out of his body and he felt extremely dizzy.

“Stiles, _this is_ our chance! I promise you I’ll make it safe. _Brother!!_ ”

Stiles pushed Lydia away, couldn’t pull his self together for longer. Without really realizing it, Stiles had swung his legs and running away from his sister. What he afraid most was finally bound to happen soon. It set tight knot inside him and waves of panic stormed his consciousness. Stiles didn’t know how long he had run, where he had run. His whole world seemed to collapse before him and he could hardly breathe. Flashes of images of his mother dying and Lydia smiling bitterly broke him into tears. He was gasping in need of air, in need of anchor, but everything was dark for him. He couldn’t found himself in that cloud of darkness, no matter how eager he was searching for way out. He panted, clawing his heavy chest and lost in the panic attack.

“ _Stiles…_ ”

 _Who’s calling him?_ Was it Lydia? He didn’t know; he was too embarrassed to meet anyone. After their father walked out of them before he could really remember him, it was only the three of them, and Stiles had took an oath to protect his family, to protect the two strong women so dearly to him. Yet now, he couldn’t help his mother and Lydia would sacrifice herself in accordance to his stupid plan!

“ _Stiles, stay with me…!_ ”

 _That voice again_. Now, the voice was accompanied by warmth wrapped around Stiles’ body, somehow calming his erratic heartbeats. Who would so kindly helping him? He was no worth of saving, no worth of such caress and attention. Stiles sobbed again.

“ _Shh…, sshh…, I got you…, I got you, Stiles…_ ”

Could he really? Could he really resigning himself to be helped by this person? Stiles’ head was all fuzzy, but his body had leaned into the soothing voice and the warm embrace, in desperate need of an anchor.

“ _That’s right…, just calm down. Breathe, Stiles…”_

Tears were still dampening his cheeks, but Stiles found himself regaining his consciousness. He started to calm down and letting the voice anchored him down. He listened to the instruction and breathing more evenly. Not long after, he stopped crying. He opened his eyes and tilted his head, wondering who his saviour was.

Stiles met with a pair of the most sparkling and beautiful green eye he ever seen. They had glint of worry and care, directed completely at the Kitsune at the moment, but they were beautiful like kaleidoscope. The green had bits of golden in it, gave it multiple layers of colours.

“Are you okay? Stiles…?” Derek asked concerned. Stiles was still in haze, but had now realized that the voice and warm embrace that anchored him just then were belonged to Derek. Stiles was in Derek’s arm, head was leaning on his strong chest, letting the Alpha’s calming heartbeats soothing Stiles’ frantic heartbeats. Slowly, after some more seconds, Stiles finally nodding his head.

“I’m sorry, I…,” was Stiles’ first respond. His voice was coarse, as he collecting his energy to wiggle himself out of Derek’s embrace.

Derek was letting him pulling away from his embrace, but he kept an arm around Stiles’ shoulders to make sure the brunette had strong enough to support himself.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Derek’s voice was thick with concern.

Stiles nodded again, this time a sheepish grin accompanying him. “Yeah, it was just a stupid panic attack. I’ll live…”

Derek didn’t say anything, just caressing Stiles’ cheek. His palm was big and warm. Closing his eyes, Stiles leaned into the affection, letting himself to be calmed down furthermore.

“Thank you, Derek…,” he whispered.

There was moment of easy silent, and both of them seemed to enjoy it. Derek slowly pulled Stiles back to his arms, and when he didn’t meet Stiles’ resistance, he rested his hand on the brunette’s head, petting his hair gently.

“Hey…,” Derek broke the silent. Stiles tilted his head a bit, trying his best to meet Derek’s gaze in his position, where his head was still on Derek’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Do you…,” Derek cleared his throat. “Do you want some curly fries?”

Stiles had his eyebrows shooting high into his hairlines. He was now entangling himself from Derek’s biceps and looked at him gawking.

“Derek Hale…!” He hissed. “Are you asking me to skip the class with you?”

Derek shrugged nonchalantly. “We’ve late for an hour anyway, and I’ve hungry again…”

Stiles’ face grew darker once he came into realization about the time. “I spent that long passing out?” He murmured, his long fingers were occupying themselves with loose threads on his shirt.

Derek was caressing his cheek again and smiled. “So, how about it? Curly fries or Ms. Blake?”

The kitsune chuckled, but his brown eyes had now lit up. “Do you really need to ask?”

“Come on, then,” Derek offering Stiles his hand, and was taken immediately by the brunette. Derek took him toward the bungalow’s direction and they were slipping in-between the trees, until they were faced by a line of high fence. Derek was letting go Stiles’ hand as he squatted down to inspect one part of the fence. Once he found the fence joint he was looking for, he twisted the said part and a hole big enough for them to go through was forming. Stiles’ eyes were bugging and he made a scandalized face.

“I am sure that that thing you twisted was a moonstone. And here I thought the wolves are against anything magic…!!”

Crawling through the hole, Derek was laughing at the comment. Once he was out, he helped Stiles to pull himself out the hole and stood up. “In my defense, the hole was made by Jordan Parrish, our respected Vice-Principal. He’s half hell-hound and half-warlock, actually.”

Stiles made another ‘O’ face, drawn another bark of laughter from Derek. “I thought your sister made that pass way?”

“It was her idea,” Derek admitted, “So she seduced Jordan…, ehm…, Mr. Parrish to help her with the magic part.”

“Jordan?”

Derek smiled shyly. “Promise me don’t tell anyone?” Stiles was hastily nodding his head. “Mr. Parrish is Laura’s, my sister, fiancé.”

“I see…,” Stiles grinned.

Lacing hands, the boys were walking down the street, further from the school compound. They were chatting as they were walking. Derek was showing Stiles the Beacon Hills town, gave him brief introduction for important offices, interesting shops and some of the tourism spots. He told Stiles his childhood adventure around the town, while Stiles telling his own adventure with Lydia around their small village as comparison. They were laughing and chatting happily, exchanging knowledge about their likes and dislikes, also found themselves indulging a same hobby: reading comic books. After a good half an hour walking, sometimes bantering about the best comic characters ever, Derek finally dragged Stiles to stop in front of a small diner. He opened the door and made gesture to let Stiles enter.

“So this is it?” Stiles was rubbing his palms together and grinning cheerfully.

“Yep, get ready to have your fix on curly fries,” Derek smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Stiles’ again and pulling him to sit on one of the corner booths. The diner was empty, since it was already past breakfast time and not yet the lunch time. Beside Derek and Stiles, there were only one old man sitting on the corner opposite to them, and one brunette woman at the bar, chatting with a bald waiter behind the counter.

“A second visit in one week?” A deep voice was suddenly interrupting the boys. Stiles tilted his head and he saw, standing next to their table, towering them, was a middle-aged man with a charismatic face. He was giving Derek pointed look, like that of a father scolding his son. The man tried his best to maintain his stern face, but Stiles could see that he was struggling with a smile on the corner of his lips. “You even take a partner in crime, now…,” he shifted his gaze toward Stiles, giving him a friendly smile, while still trying his best to look stern. When Stiles met that man’s eyes, he was hit by a sudden familiarity which he couldn’t quite understand. It was like some sort of déjà-vu that he met this man prior to this, but he couldn’t quite pin-point where. He decided to dismiss the feeling. He was having a lot lately, that he couldn’t be bothered to humour one stupid déjà-vu. “Do I need to tell your mother?”

Derek winced sheepishly. “Please don’t, John…,” he said almost at the same time Stiles spurted, “Please don’t…”

The middle-aged man cocked his head. “It’s still school hour, if I recall correctly. Not only Talia, but Alan also would kick my ass for serving his two renegade students.”

“Please don’t, Sir…,” Stiles plead again, this time ahead of Derek. “I-I was having panic attack this morning and… Derek has only been kind to me. He helped me got through it and took me here as part of comforting me. He’s sweet that way, so please don’t let him get into trouble for being a kind-hearted man he is. We’ll go if you don’t want us here, but please don’t tell the school or Derek’s mother…”

“Stiles…,” Derek squeezed the brunette’s hand. “John, I understand if you need to call my mom or contact the school, but please let him eat something first.”

“Derek…”

They heard burst of laughter from the counter and just realized that they were making quite a show for the man and woman who were sitting there. The brunette woman had knowing and amused glint in her eyes, while the man was throwing his head in full laughter.

“Oh, just knock it off, John. Stop waving your old sheriff charisma and spare those two boys already. You can’t win against two lover-birds in love, anyway…,” the bald waiter shouted from his spot.

“Aw, our Derek is all grown up now…, he got himself a boyfriend…,” the woman cooed, drawing significant blushes on both Derek and Stiles’ cheeks. That woman made a subtle sniff and grinned even more, “Not to mention, the boy is an Omega, Ennis…”

“Omega?” John raised his eyebrow. “I thought you only have one Omega at school, and this kid is not that Dunbar boy, isn’t he?”

“He just got transferred,” Derek explained. “Stiles, this man here is John, the owner of this diner, a proud sheriff retiree of Beacon Hills, and those two over there are Ennis and his fiancée, Kali. They are my uncle’s, Peter, pack. Guys, this is Stiles.”

Stiles wiggled his fingers to greet them and flashed them a shy smile.

“It’s not usual for you to be here during this hour, John,” Derek said.

John cocked his other eyebrow. “What? You’re kicking me out from my own diner, Boy? One boyfriend really boosted your confident, doesn’t it?”

Kali and Ennis burst into another laugh as Derek flustered. He glared at the couple before throwing John sheepish gaze. “That’s not what I meant, John. I was surprised to find you here, that’s all. It’s always great to see you.”

The ex-sheriff snorted. “Oh, just serve them already, John. Derek is your forever favourite no matter what he’d done. Order whatever you and your boyfriend want, Der’. It’s on the house,” Enis winked.

“Stiles is not…,” Derek tried to explain, but Stiles beaten him into it again. He had said his thank you.

“Curly fries, burgers and strawberry milkshakes, please,” Stiles gave John his order, before turning his gaze to Derek, “You?”

Derek gave his order and John was shooting him another pointed glare before he left with their orders. Once he returned to the counter, Stiles stifled a laugh and reached for Derek’s hand to draw his attention back to him.

“You are well-liked, Der-bear…,” Stiles said softly.

Derek trained his eyes back to Stiles and rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ knuckles. “John is my late-father’s best friend, as well as my godfather. After…, after my dad died, he’s practically being like a father to me. And now he thinks you are my… _boyfriend_ …He’ll definitely going to tell my mom about it…,” he sighed.

Stiles went silent. Keenly, he was watching Derek. The Alpha had this vulnerable look on his face, an uncertainty, but also looked so hopeful that Stiles had no heart to break his expectation. Hence, without over-thinking it once more, he had said, “It’s okay if I don’t mind, right?”

The raven-haired stunned. He blinked rapidly in disbelief. “Are… are you serious, Stiles?”

“I don’t know…, are you?” Stiles retorted, watching Derek intensely, until he drawn many shades of reds out of the Alpha.

“I…I do want it, Stiles… but…but only if you wanted it too…,” he admitted.

Stiles tilted his head and smiled. “I guess we could try, see how things going and stuffs…, if that’s okay. I mean, we barely knew each other, but we can get to know each other from this point onward…”

“I’d love that…,” Derek was returning the smile, with one of his gentlest. He ran his thumbs once more on Stiles hand, drawing soothing circles on it. “Stiles, you do know that you can tell me anything, don’t you? If... you ever need someone, I’m here. I’m all ears…”

The warmth was returning Stiles’ chest once more, almost made him choking on his own tears. Derek was sweet and caring, and how much Stiles was hoping that he could tell the man everything. However, it was bad enough that he got caught by Theo last night and dragged him into the mess that he created. He couldn’t bear to add Derek into that equation. Not to mention, Derek was a Hale. If he ever got the knowledge about the Kitsunes and the werefox community, Stiles couldn’t be a hundred percent sure that he won’t go to his family about them. That was another catastrophe that he’d like to avoid. No one should ever know about their community, and he couldn’t make Derek to choose between him and his own family. He tried his best to blink his tears.

“I’m fine now, Derek… Thanks to you…,” he finally said.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I said on chapter 10, I am most likely will missed error grammars or spellings, although I've tried to re-read it many times. I'll fix it one by one, whenever I found them, as I always re-read my fic again after I uploaded. However, I could use some pointers if you ever found them. Thank you...
> 
> Please, give me some feedbacks... Thanks again... ^^  
> PS: Who ships Deucalion and Peter like I do? ^^;;


	12. The Druid and the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Stiles are working together to find clues about Nemeton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me wishing you all a happy blessed New Year. All best wishes for you. 
> 
> This is another chapter and if I see the tendency, this installment could be the longest that I ever write. I normally ended my installment at fifteenth chapter, but there's no way this one could be ended around that number. Eh... *shrugs*
> 
> Happy reading =)

Theo was keeping his eyes open for any sight of Stiles, but he had not seen that brunette anywhere for the whole morning. He had seen Stiles’ twin sister hogged by Aiden on the hallway, as well as Scott’s raven-haired omega (or werefox? Whatever, it was a secret anyway) going to her class, and he was in need of cleansing his eyes from accidentally walked into the scene where Ethan was giving his own big-eyed omega a hand job.

“For goodness sake, get a room!!” Theo yelled at them and slammed the toilet door harshly.

“FYI, we are already in one!!” He heard Ethan’s faint reply. Theo didn’t bother to wait for them being decent and simply walked away. The brunette Alpha continued to eyeing every alley he took on his way to go to his classes in effort of finding Stiles, to no avail. There was no sign of him. And the thing that was bothering him so much was: he had not seen Derek Hale either. Like a bee (or a fly? That’d work too) attracted to a flower, Hale lately was in clockwork habit of orbiting around Stiles. So, usually, if Theo found Hale, he’d found Stiles. It was an annoying fact, frankly, but quite useful. However, today, there was no sign of either of them. Now _that_ , that was even a more annoying fact.

Especially, Theo remembered what Stiles told him yesterday, that he won’t mind to be knotted by Derek if he got the said chance before he could find Nemeton. The mental image was immediately upsetting Theo’s stomach. He stopped for a while to take a deep breath and pull himself together.

“Are you alright?” Theo jolted when someone was squeezing his shoulder. He whipped his head and saw a female teacher was standing behind him with a concerned look. She had wavy dark hair, narrow face and big-eyes, which now shooting concerns toward Theo. “You look pale…”

Theo tried his best to remember the teacher’s name, and was saved by his memory when he saw a tag name read ‘Jennifer Blake’ on the book she was holding. He recalled that she was one of the English teachers for the Junior students, whose class was taken by Stiles (and with such a shame, also by a certain Derek Hale). Theo remembered had seen her briefly when he picked up Stiles from his class; just shortly before he was chased off by Derek’s possessive growl ( _fuck him_ ).

“I’m okay, Ms. Blake. Thank you…,” Theo responded. He stirred a bit to free his shoulder from the teacher’s hand. She pulled back with a tight smile which now breached her face.

“It’s good, then. I was worried when I saw you staggered. I thought you’re sick or something,” she chirped. “By the way, aren’t you that kid who often picks up Stiles Martin from my class?”

Hesitantly, Theo nodded, waiting for where this teacher was going to go with such conversation. “Do you know where he is? He didn’t come this morning…”

Theo frowned. Stiles was actually didn’t come to class? Was he sick? But he was alright last night… “Derek Hale didn’t come too…,” the teacher trailed off. This time, Theo snapped his head and glared. _The fuck?_  

Derek Hale went MIA the same time as Stiles did? Theo’s heart sank. His mind was immediately bombarded by many awful thoughts, and he tried painstakingly to dismiss them one by one. He won’t go there without any confirmation straight from Stiles’ mouth. Not to mention, they still got time before the full moon, hence, there was little chance for Derek Hale to enter his heat in one of these days.

“Really?” Theo tried his best to keep his voice flat, as well as schooling his expression. “Well, I’m sorry Ms. Blake, I really don’t know…”

The teacher gave him clipped nod and pursed her lips. “Alright, if you meet Stiles later, could you please tell him to come find me for his homework paper? It’ll be great if you can pass the words to Derek also.”

Theo returned her another nod. “Will do, Ma’am.”

The Alpha was seizing his chance to walk away, but he stopped when his shoe stepped on some paper. Frowning, he picked it up and stunned. On the rippled paper was a picture of a tree, similar with the Nemeton’s drawing on Stiles’ little book. He took it, but someone soon snatched it off his hand.

“This is mine, thanks for getting it for me,” the female teacher gave him sweet smile. Theo schooled his face to be indifferent.

“’S cool. Ehm, I mean, you’re welcome, Ms. Blake. Was it your own drawing?”

Ms. Blake pursed her lips again. “Yes, me being a druid after all. Well, I trust you to pass the words to Mr. Martin and Mr. Hale, Mr. Raeken?”

“Yes, Ma’am…,” Theo replied dutifully, sending the teacher off with his eyes. Now, he was even more anxious to find Stiles and telling him about Ms. Jennifer Blake and her Nemeton’s drawing. _She_ might know something about the tree’s whereabouts.

**

Theo spent his time in class restless, itching to go back looking for Stiles. He had texted Stiles (thank goodness he had asked for the brunette’s numbers last night) about the new findings, as cryptic as he could, but there was no reply from him yet. When it was lunch time, Theo was basically dragging his feet to the dining hall. He put his tray with loud clattering sound in front of his pack, which now had doubled their numbers with the petite red-head seated next to Aiden, the big-eyes raven-haired half-sitting on Ethan’s lap (he really didn’t want to figure how they could settled in that position) and (even) Liam Dunbar who was seated next to Brett. He huffed irritated while glaring at Scott and his raven-haired fox who were staring toward their table, looking indecisive whether they should join them or not. Theo’s glare finally sent Scott and his girlfriend to the table next to them.

“There are still enough place for them to sit, you know…,” the strawberry-red hair interposed, glaring at Theo. Theo’s lips tugged a bit when he found resemblance on her expression with that of Stiles’.

“Where’s your brother?” He asked straight out, completely ignoring Lydia’s comment.

The ginger gave him side-eyed glance, but the one who was answering was the raven-haired one. “Why do you want to know?” Danny asked.

Theo shrugged, “Just wondering. I didn’t see him this whole morning.”

“Maybe he’s with Hale,” Liam chimed in, and how eager Theo was to silenced him with his glare. He got reciprocated by Brett in instance.

“Theo, we were talking about the arrangement for the coming full moon,” Ethan interposed. “Will you be joining us at our family cabin in the mountain, like always?”

Theo cast his eyes to his pack and their ‘mates’. Usually, he would be spending the full moon with his Alpha pack. Together, they would help each other to control their shift and their feral urge as a pack. But now, with each of his pack member had their own partner, Theo was not sure he would like to be with them during the full moon. He scrunched his nose. “And letting myself get tortured with your orgies? Thanks, but no thanks…”

“Where are you going, then? It’s always safer for any wolf to have his pack during the full moon. Will you return to your family’s estate?” Brett asked.

The spiky brunette Alpha was playing with his food. He had been thinking about that, but he was never get comfortable spending time with his father’s pack, of which now had became his pack. He knew that they were never really accepting him as their new Alpha and only stayed there because of his mother, the late Alpha’s mate. That was why he agreed joining the Alpha pack, in the first place.

“Nah, I don’t think so…,” he answered silently. “By the way,” he stared at Lydia and Danny in turns, “Does Stiles know you’d go to their cabin and spending time with them?”

“How’s that become your business?” “Why do you care?” The two werefoxes asked in unison.

Lydia and Danny were looking at each other, before Danny finally letting the ginger to speak first. “That’s not your business…,” she stated.

“True,” Theo nodded, “But I care about Stiles and I hate to see him get upset…”

“I think you should just give up,” Danny chimed in. “Stiles will be with Derek, anyway…”

Theo tossed his spoon harshly until it was off with clattering sound. He glared at Danny, his lips were tight. “You don’t know that, alright? Think whatever you want, but I won’t give him up that easily…”

Theo took his tray and bag, and walked out from the dining hall. He could feel how his blood boiling and thought it would be best if he stayed away from his group. Nothing good would come up if he was to lash out his anger toward his pack’s ‘mates’. He couldn’t afford to wage this war against them; not if he wanted to help Stiles, anyway. He’d need his pack at some point, so it would be better to keep them close for now.

“…never seen him that driven toward someone before this…,” Theo could hear Brett’s voice from distance. He dropped his trays on the rack and walked out. He had not yet decided where he’d go next when his phone buzzing. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was a text from Stiles, although it was super short. It was only written: Library, magic section. Hence, there was where Theo swung his legs to.

In the library, Theo pivoted straight to the magic section. He had never been browsing the alley, since werewolf didn’t really get along with magic. However, once he entered the section, scanning the book titles at a glance, his inside was as though tingling with unexplainable feelings, like he was about to jump out of his skin from excitement. The books, the scripts were somehow looked familiar to him. He was perplexed.

“Hey,” Stiles’ face took him out of his train of thoughts. The brunette was flashing a wry smile. He was walking out from rows of shelves next to where Theo was standing at. There was pile of books on both of his hands. With his chin, he pointed the group study room and walked there with Theo dutifully following him. Once they were inside the room, Theo closed the door in effort to have some privacy with Stiles.

Stiles arranged his books on the long table and seemed indecisive for choosing which one he’d like to read first. Theo stepped closer to him and seized the chance to nuzzle his nose to Stiles’ neck, savouring his sweet scent.

“You may want to stop that,” the werefox said, eyes were still locking to the books, and he made no movement to fend Theo away. “I told Derek I wanted to be his boyfriend today,” he added on. This time, Stiles’ big brown-eyes pivoted and locked glance to Theo’s.

The Alpha was immediately dead on his track. He clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows. Taking a deep breath, Theo stepped farther from Stiles. He walked toward one of the chairs and tossed his body there.

“Did you?”

Stiles nodded.     

“So why are we even here?” Theo asked in full sarcastic tone, hand was flailing towards the books. “You could just spread your legs and beg him to knot you. So why bother doing all these?”

“I told you there’s no room for error regarding my mom’s sake, didn’t I? This full moon would be the super moon, and she would be affected severely, so I will not going to take any chance. Yes, I have Derek now, but who knows when he’ll be in heat? He’s the kind of a gentleman who would not do anything unless he was driven to the edge to fulfill his primal needs. In short, once he’s in heat during the full moon,” Stiles paused to glare dagger when Theo snorted and rolled his eyes almost in the same time. The Alpha had disgust on his face. “Meanwhile, I know the twins’ heat is close, and Aiden had asked Lydia to be with him during those days. To this, I can’t just stand still and watch.”

“Yep, the twins have prepared their family’s cabin for their heat orgies. And the invited guests of honor are your beloved sister and best-friend Danny…”

Stiles swatted the books on the table until they were all fallen on the floor with loud thuds. Both of his hands clenched to the edge of the table, and blood veins were popping on his forehead. Theo watching him keenly, noticing that Stiles’ claws had started to make screeching sound on the table and his fangs had poking out of his thin lips.

“Chill, Stiles…,” Theo said sharply, his eyes were glowing red. Stiles returned the command by glowing his own golden eyes, but somehow he managed to calm himself. He took a heavy intake of breath and retracted both of his claws and fangs. Theo smiled sweetly to him. “I’m going to help you, Okay? We got this…”

Still breathing heavily, Stiles nodded. He rubbed his face and bent down to pick up the books. Theo got up to help him. “So…,” Stiles cleared his throat, calming the last strain of his fuming rage by shaking his head swiftly. “You said one of the teachers drew Nemeton?”

“Hmm…,” Theo hummed. He was reading one of the opened books, deeply captivated by the information regarding dream walking. “She’s your English teacher, Ms. Blake. She told me she’s a druid, that’s why she likes to draw trees, but she never told me if her drawing was in fact a Nemeton.”

“But you think it was though?”

“I knew a Nemeton whenever I see one…,” Theo chirped in, eyes were flashing red as he said the words instinctively. He paused after that, frowning as he wondered from where that the confident was coming from.

Stiles caught on that and raised his eyebrows. “Are you now?”

“I…,” Theo’s furrowed deeper, remained perplexed. “I don’t know…”

Stiles reached for Theo’s hand and squeezed it gently, while his other hand was rubbing Theo’s forearms in comforting manner. “It’s okay…,” he said softly. “We’ll find it out together, Okay? Be it your past or the remedy for my mother… We’re going to find them out together…”

“Yeah…, yeah, alright…,” Theo whispered.

“Now, shall we preparing for our meeting with Ms. Blake?” Stiles suggested with a Cheshire Cat’s smile plastering on his face.  

**

The teachers’ office rooms and dorms were occupying a single wing at the school building, but it was loosely guarded at the entrance. Stiles and Theo only had to tell the security guard at front—a Beta werewolf, who was immediately whimpered when Theo was flashing his eyes—that they were expected by Ms. Blake to get their homework paper back. The security guard asked them to write their name on the guest log book, along with their intention, and to leave their student card at the front desk. The boys done all that and were informed Ms. Blake’s room number.

Once they found her office, Stiles knocked and waited. After knocking twice, the teacher finally opened the door and flashing them warm smile. She stepped aside to let the boys entered her office.

“Hale isn’t coming?” She asked; eyes trained on the boys.

“Uhm, Derek is having stomach-ache, so I’ll take his paper for him, if that’s okay?” Stiles answered, while Theo snorted loudly. The taller boy immediately glared at him.

“I see…, I guess it’s fine. Wait for a bit here, I’ll find your paper,” the teacher nodded and pacing toward one of the filing cabinets to look for Stiles’ and Derek’s paper. Meanwhile, the two boys were casting their eyes all around the room, in effort to find any clue for the Nemeton’s whereabouts. Theo silently nudged Stiles’ hand when he noticed another drawing of the Nemeton on the office table. Subtly, Stiles’ eyes were following Theo’s. The drawing was about a tree surrounded by two druids and one of them was carrying a small wooden jar with visible inscription on it. The jar was lifted high, as though it was about to be presented to the tree. Stiles flinched a bit when he acknowledged the inscription and guessed what the jar was actually contained.

“These are your papers,” Ms. Blake was suddenly showed up in front of them, blocking their sight from the paper. Stiles extended his hand to receive them and thank her.

“You really like to draw trees, aren’t you Ms. Blake? That one is different with the one I saw before,” Theo boldly said, tilting his chin to the table behind the teacher. Stiles gave him pointed look for a second, but he himself couldn’t contain his curiosity for the teacher’s answer.

The female teacher turned her head and took the said drawing. She laughed groggily. “Do you mean this? Yes, this…,” she paused and bit her lips. “I shouldn’t tell you about this. It is the druids' secret and we shouldn't tell anyone about it. I could get into trouble if Mr. Deaton or any other druid found out I’ve been drawing these and were seen by other supernatural creatures. Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“We won’t,” Theo promised hastily, “But only if you tell me what those trees are. They maybe different trees, but they are look alike, and from appearance only, I could tell that they are somewhat sacred and magical.”

Ms. Blake let out another nervous laugh. “Wow, you werewolves are really sharp, aren’t you? And curious much?”

Theo shrugged. “We are teenagers, Ma’am. The more you ask us not to tell anyone something, the more curious we’d get. We are werewolves. We are not really into magical stuffs, but we are two curious teens indeed.”

The teacher cocked her head, before she finally relented. “Okay…, like you said, you are not related with the tree due to your nature anyway, so I guess it’ll be fine if I tell you,” she huffed. “They are the drawings of a same tree, a sacred tree for us druids, a Nemeton. It was the source of our power and it had healing power for us. However, in order to do that, sacrifices were normally needed to be given.”   

“Was?”

“Those are legends of the past, Boys…,” Ms. Blake laughed. “There’re hardly any living Nemeton in this century. I drew them just out of a longing desire of a druid to ever see the true power of a living Nemeton…”

“What’s in that jar?” Stiles interposed. He had assumption, but he’d like an affirmation.

“That? Hm, you’re sharp, Stiles. Most people would only think that the jar is mere elaboration for aesthetic sake.”

Stiles bit his tongue for not to comment “ _I’m not most people_ ” and simply gave the teacher tight smile.

“Nemeton also had power to imprison supernatural entity, especially the evil ones.”

“So it contains evil spirit?”

“Something like that,” Jennifer Blake clapped her hands. “Now, since I’ve satisfied your curiosity, Boys, could you now promise me not to tell anyone about this?”

“Like I said before, we won’t. Cross our heart,” Theo winked. He then grabbed Stiles shoulders and herding him out from the room. “And if you excuse us, Ma’am…”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Blake,” Stiles waved his papers. “Thank you for these.”

“Good afternoon too, Boys…”

Once they were outside, the boys walked into a remote corner. Stiles took out his little book and showed the picture of the Nemeton and the inscription of the Nogitsune to Theo.

“It’s the same Nemeton as recorded in this book,” he told the Alpha. “And what was kept in that jar is this, a Nogitsune.”

“What’s that?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “My kind, we have evil ones among us too. Those evil kitsunes are named Nogitsune. Usually, a kitsune who was playing with dark magic could become this Nogitsune, especially after they died. Nogitsune needed host. Once it was already occupying a living body, it’d get stronger and could form its own physical body and live once more. It feeds on strife, chaos, fear and pain. My community has been laying our life to find and kill any Nogitsune that is still remain in this world. Now, apparently this school buried one Nogitsune beneath its Nemeton. And if they never treated it properly, as in killing it, I could guarantee that that creature is pretty much alive.”

Theo arching his eyebrows, looked aghast. “Oh, wow…, okay…”

“If there’s a Nogitsune buried under that Nemeton, than we could free it once we tried to tap into its power, Theo. That’s…, that will be problematic…,” Stiles frowned. His lips were tight to hold down his contempt. _Why did every single method he learned to save his mother had their brute downside?_

“What else does your book said? Why did they bury the Nogitsune there in the first place? Why not giving it to your community so your people could kill it?”

“It’s written here that the Nogitsune was summoned by the kitsune who was writing this journal, to save her lover. She asked the Nogitsune to take her as his host, but she was only a three tails fox, hence raised no interest for the Nogitsune. Nogitsune is always after for a strong host. Meanwhile, the lover was a warlock. So, he possessed the lover instead. With his power, chaos was dawning. The kitsune who was summoning him was also drained off of her power, left dying. It was only after the Hale family and their emissary druids interfered, the Nogitsune eventually defeated. However, since none of them was werefox, and the only werefox they knew had been stripped off of her power and ex-communicated by our community, the druids finally decided to seal the Nogitsune power and bury him beneath their once living Nemeton.”

“Back to your _boyfriend_ family, then,” Theo snorted in disgust. “Probably you should make him come to his heat faster, Stiles- _dear_ …,” the Alpha caged Stiles in his place, having his lips ghosting Stiles’, “I could teach you a thing or two on how to make an Alpha all hot and bothered.”

Stiles smirked and arching his hips to meet Theo’s, rubbing it rough and obscene, almost making the Alpha let out a strangled moan. Stiles smirked wider and holding the shorter guy’s hips, he aimed for Theo’s earlobe, licking it, making the other boy shuddered.

“Like that, little Alpha?” Stiles hissed, grinding his hips stronger to Theo, while the Alpha could only clutch on the brunette’s shirt to keep himself standing still. Stiles nipped on Theo’s jaw before he was finally pulling away. Theo was wobbling and cornered to the wall. This time, it was Stiles’ turned to cage the other boy. He let his eyes shining gold and watching Theo with a predatory look. He traced his finger on the said boy’s cheek. “Worry not, Theo- _dear_ , I _do_ know how to make an Alpha all hot and bothered. I’m a kitsune nonetheless…,” he snickered.

“Okay, point taken…,” Theo snorted once he calmed down. “Sorry…,” he muttered. “I don’t really want you to make any move to Hale.”

Stiles sighed. “As I said yesterday, Theo, I didn’t come here for romance; I came here for my mother. Anyway, didn’t you think this Ms. Blake is somewhat shady? She’s still so young, so how did she possibly _know_ about the Nogitsune that was buried under this school’s Nemeton? My journal was written in 1940…”

Theo gawked in realization too. “There’s gotta be another secret she’s holding.”

“You _think_?” Stiles sneered. After thinking for some time, Stiles was finally nodding his head toward the exit. “Let’s go back to the library. We may find another clue there…”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments are my spirit booster... Thanks for reading...~


	13. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek is deepening their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is taken from one of the OSTs of musical movie Once, performed by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova. I like putting title for my chapters, but sometimes got stuck for the title. Hence, I'm using song title.
> 
> Happy reading...

Stiles was ended losing himself in his research. He didn’t know how long he and Theo had been holing up in the library before they finally fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes, dawn had broken, and strains of morning light started to flush into the study room. He needed seconds to process the vicinity, to recall his memory. Opposite of him, Theo was still sleeping, burying his head in the crook of his arm. Staggering, he shook Theo up.

“Wake up, I’m going back,” Stiles said.

Theo swatted Stiles’ hand and sat still in his chair, his head was buried deeper to his forearms and he was only slurred an _okay,_ without showing any effort to wake up. Stiles sighed. He magically conjuring out a sheet of blanket and sprawled it around Theo. The Alpha hummed his appreciation.

“See you around, Theo…,” Stiles ruffled the other boy’s hair and collecting his belongings to go back to the bungalow. Rubbing his eyes, he checked his phone on his way back and cursed silently when he found that Derek had been calling him four times, while Lydia rang him three times and Danny sent him not less than ten texts. He wondered when did he actually falling asleep to miss that many activities on his phone.

Walking, he texted Derek, informing him that he was at the library the whole time and apologized for missing his calls. Next, he was about to inform Lydia and Danny regarding his whereabouts last night too, but he finally decided not to. He was quite beat and was not sure he could handle his sister and best friend’s interrogation if he alerting them about his return. Stiles put back his phone in his pocket, thinking that it might be better to just explaining it to them once they met.

He was about to unlock the bungalow door when he saw Liam walking by. He looked sleepy; his eyes were puffy and his hairs were sticking out everywhere. He rubbed his eyes before slurring his greetings to Stiles.

“Where have you been?” He asked, waiting patiently for Stiles to unlock the door. Liam rested his head on the wall, eyes barely opened.

Stiles chuckled. “Shouldn’t I be the one who’s asking? You look like you had been debauched thoroughly,” Stiles paused and leaning forward to Liam. He scrunched his nose when he _did_ smell a gush of sex from his younger friend. “Oh…, wow, you’re actually had.”

Liam gave Stiles’ shoulder a smack, but barely had any sting on it, since the Omega was still half-sleeping. “Shut up,” he mumbled. “Theo didn’t come back to his shared dorm with Brett last night…”

“So the mouse decided to have the party on their own?” Stiles helped steering Liam to enter the bungalow. The shorter boy was leaning all of his dead weight to Stiles and letting himself being herded inside. “But I’m glad everything is working well for you. You look very happy with Brett…”

Liam’s ears had reds on their tip. He smiled shyly. “I am, Stiles. He… he’s so sweet and gentle to me. I…I think I love him…”

“I am really happy for you, Liam.”

“Were you with Theo the whole night?” Liam suddenly asked, nostrils flaring. “You smelled like him. And here I thought you were with Hale.”

“I was with Theo last night,” Stiles admitted. “ _Researching_ ,” he emphasized the word. “At the library. And yes, Derek is my boyfriend.”

Liam stopped. He looked at Stiles, extremely puzzled. The brunette sighed.

“Theo is a friend. Not more. Sniff me; do I smell like sex the way you do at the moment? Of course I don’t, because Theo and I didn’t do anything romantic.”

“You are compartmentalizing…,” Liam concluded.

“Don’t people always?”

Liam shrugged. “People do, I guess, but we wolves hardly do. I mean, take me as example. Brett is my mate, and I couldn’t imagine if I smell another Omega’s scent on him, or he to smell another Alpha’s on me. Especially scents of other wolves which aren’t pack, or any knowledge that he was spending a night with another Omega or I did with another Alpha. We’ll definitely flip.”    

Stiles cringed, mentally slapping himself for his slip of tongue. Luckily Liam was still half-asleep and presumably won’t be reading too much into it. Fox could run in pack, but not heavily depended on it as wolf does. There would be countless time where fox might have to hunt alone. Hence, he kept forgetting the fact of how pack-bounded he should have been, in his covert as a ‘wolf’.

“It’s for class,” Stiles came out with another lie. “It’s not that we can choose not to.”

Liam nodded, looked convinced. “I guess that can’t be helped. But for the whole night? Really?”

The kitsune scratched his not-too-itchy head, confused on why Liam could be way sharper when he was barely waking up. He should be more careful whenever he got to face _this_ Liam.

“I asked Theo to work overtime so I can clear this day to be with Derek,” Stiles let out another excuse, crossing his fingers that Liam would just stop asking and buying it.

The Omega nodded again. “Ah, I see. No wonder Derek came here so early.”

That prompt turned Stiles’ head toward outside and he could only curse. Coming approach in huge steps was indeed the tall, dark and muscular Alpha. His expressive eyebrows were locked in the middle of his forehead, as his thin lips pursed tight under his stubble. He had not yet seen the two boys, merely walking blankly toward the bungalow.

“Shit,” Stiles cursed. He grabbed onto Liam like his life was depending on it. “Liam, I need to shower first. Could you please tell Derek to wait? Is there any clean clothes I could wear downstairs?”

Liam rubbed his eyes again. “I think Danny washed yours yesterday afternoon, and had them hanged in the laundry room. I’ll go tell Derek,” he dragged his feet to the front door, while Stiles dashing to the laundry room to snatch said clothes, then to the downstairs bathroom to take a shower. He faintly heard Liam explaining to Derek that he, Stiles, was in the shower.

Stiles took the shower as fast as he could, the fastest he ever had in his life. He made sure there was no trace of Theo’s scent on his skin or hair. After he was sure, he hastily wore the clean T-shirt and khaki pants and dashed out to meet the Alpha. He found Liam already sprawling and back to sleep on the couch. Stiles petted him goodbye, and the Omega was returning it with intelligible murmur.

“Hey,” he greeted Derek. The Alpha’s brows were immediately loosened up and he smiled brightly to the Kitsune.

“Hey…,” Derek greeted back. He moved to scent marking Stiles and inhaled deeply for the brunette’s scent. “I’ve missed you…”

Stiles giggled, tilting his neck to give the Alpha better access to savor his scent. Derek gave him deep hum of appreciation. “Sorry I missed your call.”

Derek pulled back, now capturing Stiles’ eyes with his kaleidoscope green orbs. “I was wondering where had you been when I didn’t see you during dinner. Are you alright? You have blood-shots in your eyes…”

“Yeah…,” Stiles dodged from Derek’s scrutiny by tugging his hand to walk with him. “Like I told you, I was occupied by my research that I’ve forgotten the time. I didn’t really have proper sleep last night.”

“You’re working so hard. Are you sure you don’t need more sleep before class?” Derek looked at him worried. “We still got an hour and half before the first one.”

“Is it still that early?” Stiles peeked the digital clock on his phone. “No wonder they have not yet waking up…,” Stiles paused and worrying his lips. “I could use some sleep, but I don’t wanna wake up Danny. I guess I’ll just find some corner to sleep in,” he said.

Derek seemed indecisive at first, but finally opened his mouth. “Or you could crash in my room. I have no roommate.”

Stiles’ eyes bugged. “You paid a whole room for yourself? They allowed you to do that?”

The Alpha blushed. “They have single rooms, you know. I’m not the only one. I’m not good with people, so I choose to stay in the single room, without roommate.”

“They do? Hm, what a fancy school,” Stiles snorted. He then poked Derek’s cheek. “And you…, you are a spoiled brat, Der-bear.”

Derek was going even more beet-red. Stiles pursed his lips and wrapped his arms tighter on the Alpha’s. “But at least now I have a bed to sleep on,” he smirked.

The Alpha’s room was neat and clean, drawing an appreciative whistle from Stiles. The size of the room was 10x13 with en-suite bathroom. It was spacious enough for one person’s living space, especially for people like Derek who didn’t have too many stuff with him. He had the single bed occupying one side of the room, with his dresser installed by its end, while the nightstand was next to the bed. The study desk was occupying the other side of the room, with one book shelf placed next to it. A big window was installed on the third side, facing both the bed and desk, promising a well-lit room during the day.

“It’s nice,” Stiles plumped himself on the bed, caressing the sheet fondly. The whole room smelled like Derek; it was musky and woody, with hint of spice. It was a comforting scent for the kitsune, of which he won’t mind to dwell in for the whole day.

“Get your sleep then. I’ll be here,” Derek dropped his and Stiles’ bags on the floor and seated himself on the desk chair.

Stiles had toed off his shoes and arranging his position on the bed. He bit his lower lips again, contemplating something for a split second, before he gazed at Derek under his lashes. “You’re not going to sleep with me?”

There was a loud ‘bam’ when Derek lost his coordination and dropped a pile of books from his desk. He gawked at Stiles with beet-red face. For a moment, he was just open and closing his mouth like a fish in need of air. Stifling his laughter, Stiles didn’t wait for Derek’s reply anymore and simply dragged the Alpha into his bed. Stumbling, Derek finally took off his shoes and letting Stiles got settled with his head on Derek’s arm and his face nuzzling the Alpha’s chest. The bed was small, but they were somehow managed to make it comfortable enough for them to sleep together.

“This is _really_ nice,” Stiles was humming his satisfaction again. “You are really warm…”

Tentatively, Derek raised his hand and wrapped it around Stiles’ lean body. When the brunette showed no resistance for the ministration, he held him tighter. Derek buried his nose to Stiles’ hair and closing his eyes to savour the moment.

“You smell so good, Stiles…,” praised the Alpha.

“So I’ve heard,” the kitsune chuckled. He squirmed closer to Derek and inhaled deeply. “You smell great too…”

They were drifted and fell asleep after a while, and were only woken up by a loud banging on the door. Derek was the first one who opened his eyes and leaping off of his bed to answer the door. He was still half-sleeping and immediately tripped by Stiles’ and his own shoes, then by his trash bin, before he finally reached the door.

“ _Der-bearrrr!!!!_ ” Stiles rubbed his eyes and frowning from the cheerful female voice. He had not yet managed to collect himself back before a dark-haired beautiful woman was crowding into the room, completely ignoring Derek’s protest. “I came to see Jordan, then, I thought: hey, why don’t I go and visit my brother as well. It’s been a while since the last time I saw him any…”

The woman’s ranting was dead mid-air when she finally realized there was Stiles in that room. Stiles was still sitting in the bed with his puffy sleepy eyes blinking rapidly toward the intrusion. The woman’s hazel eyes got wider and her jaw dropped. She then looked at Derek, who had blushing heavily down to his neck, and wobbling back to the bed, to put himself between the woman and Stiles.

“Derek Hale…!!” The woman hissed. Amusement had been painted on her face all over. “You are skipping class to sleep with your boyfriend?! How bold are you now?”

“Skip? What?” Derek frowned. “No, we were just napping for a bit. We are about to go to class now.”

“Err, Der…,” Stiles tugged the Alpha’s Henley and pointing toward the clock above the study desk, “I think we’ve been late like _forever_?” The clock was shown twelve o’clock, almost lunch time, and they had missed most of their classes.

“Shit,” Derek muttered. “I forgot to turn on the alarm. Sorry…”

Stiles rubbed the raven-haired forearms in soothing gesture and flashed him a comforting smile. “It’s okay… I got enough sleep thanks to you…”

The woman cooed at the display of affection, made Stiles stopped it altogether and Derek was glaring dagger at her.

“So is this the said boyfriend that Ennis and Kali were telling me yesterday? They have been rubbing it off on me for got to know him first before I do. That’s not nice, Der-bear, to leave your sister behind with such pleasant news. You didn’t even tell Mom about him, did you?”

“I’m going to, when I go back for the full moon,” Derek murmured, pouting.

The woman’s perfect trimmed eyebrows were arching high. “What? You are planning to go home? I thought you’ll be spending the full moon with him.”

“That…,” Derek’s voice got strangled. He ducked his head and refused to meet Stiles’ eye. “It’s still new for us. I’m not sure if Stiles is up to that…”

“Well, ask him, then…,” the woman flailed his hand toward Stiles, before flashing the brunette a sweet smile. “I’m Laura, by the way. I’m Derek’s older sister.”

Stiles returned her smile. “Derek told me about you. I’m Stiles,” he then reached for Derek’s chin, held it firmly so the Alpha was meeting his eye. “And I don’t mind, Derek. I want to be with you during your heat cycle and during the full moon.”

Derek instantly looked like he was about to melt into a puddle of goo. However, he was fully aware of Laura’s squealing at the background, hence, he whispered on Stiles’ ear, “Let’s talk about this later, Okay. When we’re _alone_ …”   

“You do know I can hear that loud and clear, right?” Laura cocked her eyebrow.

“Why are you even here, anyway?” Derek squint his eyes. “If you really missed me you could just call, and as far as I recall, there has never been such circumstances in the past.”

Laura grinned.

“Is there something happened?”

The female Alpha had now sighing dramatically. “Mom didn’t let me tell you, but I’m worried since you know the hidden exit path I made years ago, and _apparently_ frequently using it.”

“Worry about me? Why?”

Laura swiped her gaze to Stiles hastily, not yet answering the question.

“You can tell me anything even with Stiles here. There’s nothing I will hide from him,” Derek said sternly. Stiles flinched a bit from the sharp sting on his heart. Derek was trusting him wholeheartedly, with his life even, yet there he was, flaunting lies to the Alpha in exchange. Stiles’ grip got tighter on Derek’s Henley, as he pushing back the guilt which started to creep into his heart.

Laura sighed. “Okay, it’s maybe better if he’s in the know, so he can warn his Omega friends to stay away from the woods. They are mostly virgins, right?”

Stiles and Derek were blushing in unison.

“The hell, Laura?!!”

“I was only saying!! There had been two murders of virgins in these past days. There were only 24 hours gap between murders. The humans at the PD are preparing themselves to face a serial killer this town ever had after seven decades. The last serial killer case was happened during the World War II, when this small town was basically still a god-forsaken small hamlet.”

Stiles’ heartbeats were drumming loudly in his ears. Worrying his lips, he tried his best to tame it down, so the two Alphas before him won’t realize and started asking question of why his heartbeats were suddenly went erratic. He took deep breath, calming himself down. This way, the Alpha might only think that he was reacting toward the news of the murders.

 _Serial killing of the virgins?_ And the last one ever happened was during the World War II. _It was the time when Nogitsune was being summoned and then trapped beneath the Nemeton._ It was the time when the Hale’s two emissary druids were forced to use Nemeton’s power to deal with Nogitsune. “… _sacrifices were normally needed to be given_ …” Jennifer Blake’s words were echoing in his head, loudly and demanding his immediate attention. _Someone was presumably trying to resurrect the Nemeton_ , Stiles glowered. And he was more than ever felt like he was about to jump out of his skin, for he had a strong guess for the responsible party.

“Who were killed? Anyone from this school?” Stiles asked.

Laura shook her head. “The first victim was a backpacker. She got lost from her group and found dead three days after she was reported missing. The second one was…,” she sighed, “She was Deputy Frank’s niece. She was only thirteen, Derek…,” Laura rubbed her face, while Stiles buried his on Derek’s shoulder, and the Alpha immediately tilted his head to kiss the brunette's forehead to comfort him. “John is going hell-bent because of this. Deputy Frank was his second back when he was still active.”

Derek clenched his jaw. “Has Mom started to lend a hand?”

Laura nodded. “She has started to reinforce the protection at the town and Mr. Deaton and Jordan are working with the school’s. That’s why I’m here to see if there’s anything I could help Jordan with, and to make sure you are in the loop. I know how you like to run in the preserve whenever you want some alone time.”

“I can defend myself,” Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m a werewolf.”

“So just you know, the first victim _was_ a Beta.”

“Well, I’m not a Beta, Laura…,” Derek flashed his red eyes, drawing a whistle out of his sister.

“This is actually the first time I ever see your red eyes. You never showed me before, because you hate being an Alpha. I can’t believe that John was actually right. One boyfriend really boosted your confidence, doesn’t it, Baby Brother? Look at you, you are starting to embrace your Alpha-ness. I am so proud of you…,” Laura cooed. She then whipped her head to Stiles. “Can you help me with one more thing, Stiles? So I can really assured of my brother’s and your own safety?”

Stiles shrugged. “Shoot…”

“Just fuck already. That way, not only that he could defend himself because he’s an Alpha, but the perp won’t be eyeing either of you in any way…”

Derek didn’t wait for Laura to finish her sentence because he had dragged Stiles out of his room and slammed the door right at his sister’s face. Derek’s face was flushing red, as well as Stiles.

“She’s so fucking impossible!!” The Alpha hissed.

Stiles managed to collect himself and he pulled Derek to a deserted corner. The raven-haired was taken aback, and he could only get redder when Stiles pinned him to the wall. The brunette gave him a wry smile.

“But you have to admit it was a good measure…,” he interposed.

“Stiles…”

“I. Don’t. Mind, Derek…,” Stiles cupped Derek’s face, shot him stern gaze. “Take me, make me yours…,” he whispered, before closing their gap with one deep kiss, of which lingered for some time, and of which grown into many more kisses, each was deeper and more passionate than the previous one.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please show me some love... Thank you for reading...


	14. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo found the serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy... I hope y'all are doing great. I'm not in my best mood at the moment. Anyway, this is the new chapter. It's filled with action (yey... I actually like writing action. It's fun^^) and things are moving forward in the plot. I hope it's getting clearer for you about what was actually happening in that school, and what kind of situation that Stiles had accidentally fell into.
> 
> In short, happy reading =)

Stiles’ taste in his mouth was lingering, although it had passed for so many hours after their shared kisses. The Omega’s scent was keep dancing in his nostrils, adding more rhythm to his drumming heartbeats. He was unable to believe that Stiles kissed him! It was him who made the first move, completely threw Derek off-guard. Not only that, Stiles even begged Derek to make him his. The Alpha was shuddering at the recollection of that particular memory. The Omega was whispering his submission with his Siren-like voice, so enchanting and alluring in Derek's ears. He even closed the plea with another searing kiss of him, nearly made Derek internally combusting.

Derek couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to catch Stiles’ attention; for him to spare a glance for the Alpha. If he thought he were in cloud nine yesterday, when Stiles said yes to his proposal for them to be boyfriends, he couldn’t be more mistaken. Because today, he could sleep with the beautiful brunette! Even in his wildest dream, Derek never let his mind trailed off to feed his lust and build improper images of Stiles. Yet, now, it was the brunette Omega who took the initiative and letting Derek entered his personal space. He was so sweet and trusting that he pained Derek’s heart. The Alpha swore to himself to never betray Stiles’ trust and to treasure the said boy with his own life, like a most valuable jewel he was.

Derek closed his eyes, burying his face into his pillow, where Stiles’ scent was the strongest. He inhaled deeply and started to feel his breathing labored. He let out a sharp gasped when he felt his manhood got hardened and the craving of the brunette’s presence there, to be with him, started to seep into his heart. Derek gritted his teeth and mentally slapping himself. He just made a solemn oath to never betray Stiles’ trust, but here he was, lusting over the man. His wolf was also howling with eagerness inside him, _his Alpha wolf_ , Derek clenched his jaw. It was his Alpha wolf that wanted to claim Stiles; it was his wolf who was objectifying him. Derek let out deep growl, battling his wolf down. He knew his heat was coming and his wolf’s need of mate was lurking around the corner, waiting for him to lose his guard and overcoming him, made him yield under that animal-like primal instinct.

He hated it. One thing he knew for certain, he would never do that to Stiles, no matter what. He couldn’t do that to Stiles, for he loved the man.

He loved him.

**

“You’re late!” Stiles chastised Theo the second the spiky brunette Alpha arrived at their meeting point. After spending time with Derek, in the afternoon Stiles contacted Theo and was asking the said boy to meet him under a big tree located in front of the teacher’s office slash dorm wing. Theo squint his eyes from the scolding, flashing Stiles his mocking offended face.

“You exhausted me so much last night and barely let me sleep. I ended up using my precious afternoon for napping and restoring my energy to be at your service again tonight, Sweet Stiles…”

Stiles snorted at the innuendo and ignoring Theo’s shit-eating smirk. He just dragged the shorter boy to hide under the shade and continue eyeing the entrance door. Theo let out a strangled voice, clamping his hand to his nose.

“Urgh, you are reek with Hale’s scent!” He complained; his face was full of disgust.

Stiles sniffed his shirt and smelled a gush of Derek’s distinctive scent on him. The kitsune couldn’t hold a twitch on his lips, remembering how they spent the day together. Derek was so gentle to him, and if he was to assess, he dared to say that their relationship had took one step forward. The broody Alpha had trusted him completely and Stiles might only need to wait for his invitation to spending the full moon with him. When that time came, Stiles would definitely make sure he got the knot.

“Over my dead body,” Theo clenched his jaw and closing the gap between him and Stiles. His hazel eyes was sparkling with determination and radiating their searing heat to the kitsune. “You still call me to help you with your plan B, so I take that I still have a chance with you. I’m not going to let it go, Stiles. I want you and I’m not going to step back, especially not for another Alpha. I will seize every chance I have to win you over Hale. So, when you’re with me, stop thinking about giving yourself to be knotted by him. Just think about _this_ mission you have with me. _Please?_ ”

The taller brunette was locking his eyes to the hazel orb and returning Theo’s gaze with his own stern gaze. A tight smile breached his face. “Let’s just focus with this, Okay?”

“That was what I’m asking…,” Theo ghosting his lips on Stiles’, looking for an in to close the gap, but Stiles pushed him slightly.

“She’s out,” the brunette cocked his head toward the entrance. At the entrance, being all stealthy and careful was Jennifer Blake. She dressed herself in black and covered her face with her hoodie, but the two weres could recognize her just fine. Stiles signaled Theo to follow her silently.

“Why are we following her?” Theo whispered, while still keeping his speed to move between trees, hot on Stiles’ heels.

“Have you heard about the murders in the town?” Stiles whispered back. When Theo shook his head he continued, “There were murders of two virgins. _Virgins_ , Theo…”

Theo frowned, before he finally connected the dots, “As in sacrifice?”

Stiles nodded, “And do you remember who talked about any sacrifice in order to resurrect a Nemeton?”

The Alpha’s eyes were now dawning with understanding and he smirked. He pressed his body close to Stiles where they were hiding now, not far from the edge of the preserve. Jennifer Blake stopped for a while, made the boys halted their movement too and hid behind the trees. The teacher was scanning the vicinity, as she tried to make sure that no one was following her. After she was sure she was in the clear, she ran into the woods with more quickened pace. Theo and Stiles were deftly following her. As were-creatures, their feet were lighter than the female druid’s, so it wasn’t a hard job to do.

Upon reaching a clearing, Jennifer Blake stopped. Under the moonlight, the two boys could see a mischievous smile was spreading across her face. The druid was walking closer to the biggest tree there, and after circling it once, she was suddenly dragging a young pale boy out of the shadow. The boy was unconscious and he looked so young and defenseless. Standing towering him, Jennifer Blake started to read a chant and she took a knife out of her jacket. The knife looked antique; the surface was glimmering from the moonlight. Jennifer positioned herself aligned with the boy, grasping the knife with her both hands and raised it over her head.

“She’s going to kill him!” Theo hissed, as Stiles frowned, indecisive. “Should we save the boy?” Theo voiced out Stiles’ internal struggle.

They were still contemplating their options when a sharp snarl came out from the other side of the forest. Two shadows leaped out from behind the trees and were mounting Jennifer. The druid looked surprise, but she held her stance. With her knife at ready, she read a chant and warded away the tallest silhouette coming approach with her magical wave, while her knife pushed back the second figure.

When the two silhouettes stopped at fair distant to avoid Jennifer’s self-defense, Stiles recognized them as Kali and Ennis, the couple he and Derek met at the diner yesterday. They were Derek’s uncle’s pack. The werewolves snarled and growled toward the druid, while the latter glared them murdering glance. Stiles pulled Theo closer and read a quick chant, before there was a layer of lucid transparent ward erected surrounding them.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked.

“The two werewolves knew me. We can’t risk them knowing our presence, so I’m making this ward. It will hide us from their eyes and nose.”

“So we’re invincible at the moment?”

“Something like that…,” Stiles grinned.

“Druid!!” The boys stopped their chatting when the female werewolf, Kali, opened her mouth. She snarled once more, “Stop this right now! Hand us the boy!”

Jennifer spat on the warning, “And what are you to tell me to do this and that, _Dear Kali_? As far as I’m concerned, you lost that privilege years ago!”

Kali stiffened, eyes widened. “You…know me?”

The druid’s lips twitched into a tight smile, but her eyes shot bitterness. “And you’re just simply forgotten me…,” she muttered, before she let out sharp painful laughter. After a while, she glared to Kali, “This time, I shall make you remember me forever…”

Without any warning, with one swift movement, Jennifer Blake jabbed her knife downward and took the poor boy’s life. Ennis roared and dashed forward to stop her, but one strong tree branch swung on his direction, hit him right on his chest and threw him to the ground.

“Ennis!!” Kali had moved toward her fiancé, but Jennifer had put herself on her way, reading a chant that immediately bounced the werewolf to the tree. Kali spat fresh blood.

Jennifer’s body shuddered and her face started to deformed. The next second, her beautiful face had turned paler, as if her skin was melted by acid, deforming her nose and lips.  There was long-wide scar stretching diagonally from her left temple down to her upper lip, as well some other shorter scars crisscrossing her cheeks. Her eyes were dark and there was nothing left of any trace of a human being on her. She turned into a monster, face as cold and hard as a tombstone, with eyes as sharp and murderous as the edge of the white knife she was holding.

“Have you remembered me now, Kali? Have you remembered the day you drawn these scars with your claws?!!” She pointed the longest scar on her face with her knife. “You left me to die!!”

Kali panted, eyebrows knotted tightly on her forehead. “Julia…?” She whispered. Jennifer let out another sharp mischievous laugh.

“You’ve finally remembered me! That’s right, I’m Julia. Or should I say, I was Julia?” She hissed and bolted forward with her knife wielded fiercely, aimed at Kali’s throat. It was only thanks to her werewolf’s reflexes that Kali could dodge the attack in the nick of time. The druid’s knife dug deep into the tree trunk.

Seizing the chance where the druid lost grip of her weapon, Ennis shifted into his beta form and swung his claws to Jennifer. Jennifer didn’t lose her foothold. She leaped backward and calling her magic to hit the werewolf. However, she had not yet finished her chant when Kali launched another attack from behind her. Jennifer shot her magical energy toward the female werewolf, but Ennis planted his claw on her back. The werewolves attacks were coming at the druid like waves, one after another, each was fiercer than the previous ones.

Being the end of the receiver of such attacks, Jennifer finally got overwhelmed. Her protection barrier was destroyed by Ennis’ claws and her magical waves were shooting empty spaces, as the wolves moved in lightning speed. Eventually, it was the druid’s turn to get cornered and in one chance, she got clawed on her chest. Fresh blood burst out from the open wound and the druid stumbled backward. Kali didn’t want to lose the momentum and promptly pinned Jennifer to the tree.

“I should’ve stay and make sure you’re dead that time, Julia…!” Kali snarled. “My bad…”

“Fuck. You…,” Jennifer clenched her grip on Kali’s claws strangled on her neck, blindly tried to loosen her grip by kicking her torso, but the female wolf didn’t budge. She, in contrary, did not show any pain from the kicks, but smirked wickedly. She didn’t even flinch when Jennifer’s magical energy sparkling like electricity on her wrist.

Stiles was letting out his tails and channeling his energy through the earth, sending it to reach the tree where Jennifer was pinned. Suddenly, with the push from Stiles’ energy, Jennifer Blake managed to shoot another powerful magical wave, stronger than she ever let out before. Kali startled by the sudden attack and was pushed back until she was lying flat on her back. Ennis growled angrily and was about to rip the druid’s throat, but Stiles saved her life once more by using his magic to animate the trees. The trees waved their strong branches and hit the werewolf, tossing him around like a rag doll. Jennifer saw her escape and hastily fled from the place.

“What are you doing?” Theo asked as he was hot on Stiles’ tails, running following the brunette, their fingers lacing together. Stiles was still keeping his ward surrounding them, and he made sure the Alpha didn’t stray out by holding his hand, tugging him to following him tightly. “Why did you save her? She’s the killer!”

“We need her alive to know where they keep the Nemeton,” Stiles answered, his eyes were glowing gold, watching the druid keenly, making sure they didn’t lost track of her. “She’s severely wounded…”

“I see. She’s most certainly will run for Nemeton to keep herself alive!”

“Bingo!” Stiles winked at Theo.

They found themselves running back to the school compound. Jennifer Blake sprinted toward the in-door pool and wrenched the door open with her residual magic.

“I knew it was somewhere here,” Stiles smirked smugly.

“This is where I saw you sneaking around that night. You’ve actually guessed it the whole time?”

“Kinda. I followed the clue in the journal, but I lost the magical trace here. I tried to scan it myself the next day after that night, but I felt nothing, found nothing. I guess they’ve erecting powerful ward around the place, to keep people like us found Nemeton.”

“So why Ms. Blake could enter the place easily? Not to mention, she’s already badly wounded…”

Theo’s words struck Stiles like lightning. “Shit!” He hissed, before making a sharp twist from his initial direction and dragged Theo sideways.

The Alpha didn’t have time to react when the kitsune had pushed him into the bush and held his head down. “What the hell, Stiles?”

The brunette shushed him down, flashing him his golden eyes. He didn’t need to explain anything when they were suddenly hearing a sharp painful scream from inside the building. The next thing they knew, Jennifer Blake was sent out flying by a powerful magical wave. The druid had a hard land and coughing fresh blood.

“It’s a trap,” Stiles whispered, eyebrows frowned. From inside the building there were now three men and a woman walking out. The first man they had known well. He was their principal, Alan Deaton. The dark-skinned man was sparkling with green aura, radiating around his body, like layer of magical ward. His hand was shining even brightly, indicating that it was him who had wounded Jennifer Blake. Behind him, there were two handsome brunette middle-aged men, walking side by side with one man’s arm was hovering around the other one’s shoulder, in intimate and protective way. Next to them was a beautiful dark-haired middle-aged woman. Her face was stern, as her eyes were staring sharply toward Jennifer Blake. Stiles frowned deeper when he felt there was resemblance between the woman and Derek. She was like the older version of Derek’s sister, Laura. 

“Julia Baccari,” Deaton said. “ _Darach…_ You are to stop your crime this instance, or I shall put an end to your life. This time, for eternally…”

Jennifer Blake spat. Her deformed face was flashing disgust. “You, Hale pack, you always think yourself above others, so mighty and high, yet you are lower than a monster like me! Yes, I did kill those virgins, but you…you are harboring murderers, accepting them as pack! What did that make you?”

The lady stepped forward, standing in line with Deaton. She tilted her chin and showered sympathy toward the druid. “I am sorry for what Kali had done to you. But should you know, she has made amendment of her past sins and she’s feeling remorseful for what she had done to you. We are the protector of this land, and we are accepting her as pack because she shows genuine feeling to protect this land alongside us. _Please_ , we don’t want to hurt you any further. We just wanted to stop you, to stop the killing.”

The laughter started strangled, before it was roaring and echoing in the night sky. Jennifer’s body was shaken because of it. She snickered to the Hale Pack.

“See…, this is exactly like what I meant. You, Talia Hale, are a good person. Yet, you’re too trusting. You may not want to hurt me, but that doesn’t mean your pack members share the sentiment. I’m too late to be saved anyway, and I’ve finished what I came for. Behold, for my master shall raining down hell to you, to each one of you who was held responsible by her.”

Jennifer sang out a string of chant and a wave of bright light came out of her, striking toward where Stiles and Theo hid. The boys were still dumbfounded when the light struck Theo’s body and threw him a few feet away.

“Theo!” Stiles promptly running for the Alpha and he felt his heart stopped beating when he found Theo was unconscious. With shaking hand, Stiles tried Theo's pulse and breathing. His eyes shut tight, but his breathing was even. Stiles huffed out a relieved sigh for that.

“Who’s there?!” One of the brunette middle-aged men yelled at his direction. Stiles noticed that he was wearing shades even though it was night at the moment. He was blind, Stiles realized.

“I don’t smell anything,” the other brunette tested the air. “Nor I see anything, Deuc…”

“Because they’re hiding behind a magical ward!” Deaton yelled with his hand shining and shooting another magical wave toward where Stiles and Theo were currently at. Stiles could feel the flaming energy came in bullet speed, powerful and intended to wound them severely. He braced himself, letting out his ears and all of his tails and retaliate the attack with his own magical wave. Stiles used his strongest attack and managed to cancel Deaton’s energy. As the principal was taken aback by the outcome, Stiles picked Theo up and fled the scene as fast as he could.

“What’s happening? Who’s that?” Peter Hale walked approaching Deaton, with Deucalion on his side, both men frowning.

“Alan,” Deucalion interposed. “Julia Baccari?”

“She’s dead,” Talia informed them. The female Alpha was crouching next to the former druid, sighing heavily. “How could we’ve missed her?”

“Someone was hiding her real identity so well, giving her power and covering her with glamour so no one would recognize her,” Deaton explained. “And whoever did that to her, was strong and they could tap onto Nemeton’s power.”

“Julia Baccari was left dying by Kali ten years ago…,” Peter said. “That time this school hasn’t been built.”

“Nemeton was still on the peak of its power that time,” Deaton carried on. “So whoever her master was, knew about our Nemeton. They could have been one of us, Talia, since this Nemeton could only been operated by our druids. This Nemeton was Beacon Hills’ Nemeton, and our pack is Beacon Hills’ protector.”

“Quit beating around the bush, Alan!” Talia shot him pointed glare. “State your mind!”

“Hale Pack only has two clans of Druid, serving your family Alphas for generations. My family and Deucalion’s, our clan, has always been loyal to you and is your emissary for generation. Now, who’s not in the equation?”  

“Tracy Stewart has always been under my care, Alan!” Deucalion snapped. “And no one’s left from the Stewart Clan! Darcy Stewart had became Darach out of her greed of power and brought doom to her own clan. We saved her children when they were within an inch of their life. Tracy Stewart has been comatose these years and Theodore Stewart has no more memory of his biological family. He's even became one of our kind now. When will you done pointing finger to those orphan siblings and grow up?! Isn’t it more important to find out who was there just then? They are hiding inside a powerful ward, shooting back equally powerful energy as you have? Surprise, it turns out you’ve missed not only a Jennifer Blake, _Cousin_!”

“Okay, enough!” Talia intercepted between the two men who were within an inch from maiming each other. The Alpha put her palms flat on each men’s chest, shooting them her red eyes, pushing them apart. “Both of your arguments are making sense. We should look deeper into the incident happened eleven years ago, when Darcy brought chaos to this town using Nemeton’s power, of which forced us to turn Nemeton’s power off and the siblings turned orphans. Not to mention, Julia Baccari’s appearance was showing traits of Darach. She was also became Darach after Kali left her dying ten years ago.”

“What happened just before, when there was bright light coming out of her body? It was striking that direction where you felt that someone who was spying us,” Peter raised his eyebrows to his husband.

“That was not half-measured magic, Alan,” Deucalion glowered. “I have never sense that kind of powerful and pristine magic anywhere before this.”

“Pristine?” Peter asked.

Alan Deaton took a heavy intake of breath. “The magic was different with ours, but like ours it was pristine. Whoever they are, they were born with it, with magic granted by the Mother earth herself. Hence, the magic was grounded and earthy in nature, not the kind of supernatural magic that witches or warlocks usually mastered. Talia, I think we’re going to need ‘his’ help to scan this area?”

Talia nodded. “I’ll call John,” she said. “We caught their prep, anyway. She won’t be able to hurt anyone else now.”

“I’m going to ask John to scan the school too. He may catch any trace of our tonight’s audience among the staffs and students,” Alan decided.

“Let’s erect the ward around Nemeton once more Alan, and then we can call it a night,” Deucalion suggested, replied by a clipped nod of Deaton. They walked back into the in-door pool.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind some love, people^^ Thank you in advance.
> 
> PS: Did you notice that I gave Sheriff Stilinski power?^^


	15. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them who masterminded everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fifteen~! Wow, thank you so much for your love and support for this installment. They are what keeping me motivated and inspired. Thank you so much and sorry if you have to wait until Sunday for the new update. I'm mostly occupied by schoolwork... T_T 
> 
> Okay, this chapter's title is taken from a song title which performed by the one and only Adam Lambert. Loooo~veee himmm!!  
> I'm changing Tracy and Theo's age for the sake of the plot (as usual).
> 
> Happy reading ...~

Theo could feel every inch of his body was aching. He could only stunned when that bright light hit him like lightning. He didn’t even aware that he had lost his consciousness until he opened his eyes and instead of finding Stiles staring at him with worried face, he found himself in a bright room with no edge. Whenever he cast his eyes, there was only this expanse of white color.

“ _Finally…_ ” Theo jumped startled from the soft voice. He whipped his head and now a giant tree stump was emerging in front of him, out of nowhere. When Theo fixed his eyes to see more clearly, making sure he wasn’t imagining it, a young woman was suddenly walking closer to his side. Theo recognized her as the girl he often met in his dream. However, the little girl had now grown up into a beautiful young woman with soft expression. She was probably a year older or two than Theo. Her wavy dark-brown hair were draping over her small shoulders, framing her slender figure like a cloak. Her plump lips tugged on each corner, flashing the Alpha a tight smile, as two beads of tears were swelling on the corner of her eyes. “ _Finally, I can talk to you like this. I’ve been waiting for this day to come for ever…_ ”

“O…kay?” Theo tried, silently wondering whether he hit his head when the light struck him, since he was apparently starting to elaborate his dream.

The young woman sighed exasperatedly. “ _You’ve forgotten about me completely…_ ”

The place was started to shaking. Theo was turning around bemused, but suddenly realized that the quake was sprang out from the woman. Her body was shaking and she started to wail. “ _They’ve made you forgotten about me!!_ ”

Theo held up his hands, tried to calm the woman down. “Chill, Lady! No need to get upset…”

The woman roared and the next thing Theo knew was he had laid flat on his back with the woman on top of him. Her hands were rather too tight on Theo’s neck. “Okay…, I know I am to jump for kind of material, but I prefer to know your name first?”

“ _I am your sister, Theo! You should've remembered me!!_ ” She screamed hysterically and sparks of electricity bristled from her palm and Theo was suddenly seeing flashes of images. There was image of the younger him with the girl from his dream playing together at the playground, them walking together lacing hands, them eating ice cream; all images were showing happy scenes of the two of them. Theo needed more seconds to come into realization that those images were actually frames of memory. They were _his_ memory. _Their_ memory.

“Tra…cy…?” The name was familiar yet it felt estranged on his tongue, for it had been forgotten for more than a decade, hidden in the deepest layer of his sub-consciousness. However, once it was sliding out of his mouth, it came with ease, with intimate familiarity. A bead of tear rolled down on Theo’s cheek involuntarily. He sat up and took the woman into his embrace. “Tracy…”

His sister was crying in his arms too, calling his name repeatedly. They needed some times before they were finally collecting themselves and pulled apart. Theo caressed his sister’s cheek, wiping dry her tears. “You’ve grown up…”

Tracy chuckled. “ _That’s my line, Baby Brother…_ ,” She cried again. “ _I missed you…_ ”

“Where are you now? What is this place? What happened to us?”

Tracy’s lips were pursed into a thin line of contempt. “ _They separated us. They turned you into their kind, made you forgotten everything about me, about our family, about Mother, and worse…about what you truly are, Theo… I will never forgive them for that…_ ”

“Okay…? Wait…, is _this_ had anything to do with Jennifer Blake, the Darach?”

His sister let out a sinister smile. “ _Mother was the one who saved Julia Baccari with her own Darach power. Hence, she was returning her debt_ to me _. She gave her power to you, Baby Brother. It is the power that was rightfully yours and even more, the power that you were born with. I will turn you Druid once more. And together, we’ll give mother her long-waited revenge…_ ”

“Hold up…,” Theo held his hand, interrupting his sister. “Could you _please_ tell me everything from the beginning? I am starting to remember, but not everything. You’re older than me. You have better memory than I ever have about what happened before. Who are they?”

“ _Our family was serving the Hale Pack for generations, Theodore. We were bound to serve their Alphas too. However, they didn’t help Mother when she was consumed by her magic and became Darach. They subdued her cold-bloodedly and had been accusing our clan as outright evil, fallen into greed and lust of power. Before she died, Mother gave all of her power to me. She was too powerful and I was not strong enough to receive such abundant power, so I got comatose. Even with the help from Deucalion, the spark turned werewolf, Peter Hale’s husband, I could only resurrect my consciousness, not my physical body. Hence, I could only travel in dreams. I tried to contact you through your dreams, but something was holding me down. I guessed it was your wolf. He was keeping me at bay, only letting me sending still fragment of our last day together, the day when they separated us._ ”

Theo fell into silent while his brain digesting everything his sister told him. “Did you make Jennifer Blake killed those virgins?”

“ _She insisted that we should have a Nemeton to support our plan, like what Mother did eleven years ago. She knew that the school Nemeton is heavily guarded and it has a Nogitsune contained in it, so it would be impossible to tap into its power without alerting the Hale Pack and without resurrecting the evil fox._ ”

“So why’s the killing?”

“ _She wanted to try to make another Nemeton. She said the new Nemeton could breach into the old Nemeton’s power without jeopardizing its confinement over the Nogitsune._ ”

“Did she manage to do that?”

“ _She got interrupted, didn’t she? But she had established the link._ ”

So, Theo thought, he just needed to find the said tree and took Stiles to it. He could help Stiles healing his mother and the beautiful brunette would be his in no time, Theo smirked.

“ _Theo, we could use the new Nemeton to execute the revenge plan on Mother’s behalf. We could destroy the Hale Pack and the Raeken Pack who had made us orphans! They had been punishing Mother and our clan unjustly too! They have to pay for everything they had done in the past…!_ ”

The Alpha cocked his head, watching his sister silently. “Tell me Tracy, by able to talk with me like this, does it mean that you are waking up now?”

Tracy glowered. “ _I…I still can’t. My body is remained sleeping at Peter and Deucalion’s house. Mother’s power is so powerful that I couldn’t hold it awake._ ”

“So, bottom line, you’re sort of trapped here?” Theo’s index finger made a small circle. Tracy was hesitant for a while, but she eventually nodded. The Alpha smirked once more. “Good…”

“ _You will help me to finish my plan, right, Brother?_ ”

Theo’s smirk grew maliciously. “Yeah, about that…, I’m not interested,” he deadpanned.

Tracy’s brown eyes bulged, before she started to shudder and roared at Theo, attacking him. This time, the Alpha did not stand still. He shifted into his beta-form and tackled his sister back, pinning her onto the tree stump. Tracy let out another infuriated growl and tried to loosen Theo’s grip on her neck with her magic, but her brother was doing the same. Tracy shouted a pained shriek when Theo used his Druid’s power and lightly electrocuting her.

“ _Traitor!! How could you defend our Mother’s killers?!!”_

“Here is the thing, Dear Sister. I hate to get involved with matters I had never experience firsthand or remember anything about. I knew how people are capable in pulling strings on others, directing them as they wanted to. People _used_ me and I swear to myself to never again letting them to use me against my will. With that, I would only like to deal with matters I truly understand and have interest on. As for revenge, I am pretty sure Mother had her part of mistake to be consumed by her power like that. So, instead of exhausting the new Nemeton’s power to settle old debts that we both only understood partially, and most likely will not change anything in the present time, I appeal to use it for better use. I have set my eyes for a promising future agenda, and don’t you want me to be happy, Big Sister? If you let me do my plan, I’ll be extremely happy in foreseeable future…,” Theo fluttered his lashes as he grinned.

Tracy snapped her teeth to the Alpha and he returned it with a snarl. They were struggling for some more, before the female druid eventually yielded. She nodded and could only cry silently, threw her face away from her brother. Theo let his sister go, carding his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple.

“Don’t cry, Trace’… I promise I’ll find you and wake you up once I’m done with my business. Wish me luck, Okay?” He smiled.

Afterward, Theo paced away to the center of the room (or what he thought was the most center of that dreaded place). He was eyeing the four directions, knew well he won’t find any exit since the room had no edge. He shut close his eyes and channeling his Druid power to tap back into the reality. This was the first time he ever using magic, but he had no doubt or anxiousness. His power was flowing out effortless, naturally responding to his calling. He could feel his body was slowly elevating and he vaguely saw his physical body lying stiffly next to Stiles. The kitsune was maintaining his shift; his hands were shining with his energy in his effort to wake Theo up. Theo didn’t hold his amused smile when he saw how worried Stiles was, and how he cared for him. Theo shut his eyes again, searching the grounding pull of the earth to return to his physical body. He didn’t know how he was possibly knew about that, he just did. Once he found it, he let his spirit drawn onto its direction, returning to his body once more.

Theo let out a gasp once he opened his eyes. Stiles went still for a moment, dumbfounded, before a relieved smile cracked on his beautiful face. He launched himself to hug Theo tightly and the Alpha felt how his shoulder was dampened by Stiles’ tears.

“Oh, thank God…, thank God…,” he repeatedly whispered.

Theo pushed Stiles a half-arm away to see his face clearly. He rubbed his thumb to wipe the trails of Stiles’ tears gently. “Are you worried about me?”

“How am I to live with the knowledge of you losing your life for my Mother’s sake? Of you losing your life because of my stubbornness? I…I can’t…”

“You are worried about me…,” Theo concluded. He waited for no more, didn’t even care if Stiles probably would push him away, and landed a kiss on the kitsune’s lips. Stiles was stiffened for a moment and he didn’t react on Theo’s plea on his lips, asking for an entrance with his eager tongue. However, after Theo nipped Stiles’ bottom lip, teasing it gently, the taller brunette finally caved in. He opened his mouth and slid in his own tongue to Theo’s mouth, seeking for domination over the Alpha’s. Theo smiled between the kisses, welcoming the challenge fervently. Their kisses turned wetter and they were basically battling for domination. Stiles grasped Theo’s spiky hair, tilted his head for better angle and deepened his kiss. The Alpha let out a moan, but letting the kitsune took anything he wanted from him. When they finally pulling apart to breathe, their lips were swollen and Theo saw how Stiles' honey-brown eyes were almost covered by the dark tint of his lust.

Theo gulped. How he admired the view, and how he would kill to see it for the rest of his life.

 “Wow…,” he hummed, thumb tracing Stiles’ swollen lips. “I don’t mind to be struck unconscious if I get that kind of kiss each time…”

Stiles swatted the Alpha’s hand harshly. “I’ll kill you myself if you ever got hurt because of me ever again!”

Theo gawked. “In my defence, I did nothing. It was that Darach who was one-sidedly giving her power to me before she took her last breath!”

Stiles blinked. “She did what?”

The Alpha had now grinning ear to ear. He held up his hand, breaching into his newly gained power and let out a spark. Stiles was now gawking, but it wasn’t for long since he was immediately letting out a delighted squeal.

“You are truly a Druid!!”

Theo wiggled his eyebrows. “Well, apparently I am…, and Stiles…,” he said solemnly. Theo took another deep breath and told Stiles everything about Tracy and the new Nemeton. Stiles’ eyes got wider and he couldn’t hide his enthralled feelings. His hands were shaking with excitement.

“In short,” Theo concluded his story. He raised his hands and cupped Stiles’ face. “If this new Nemeton thing-y is working, you don’t have to be with Derek anymore and to beg for his knot. _We_ can be together…”

They were staring for a while, before Stiles broke the moment by ducking his head. “We…,” Stiles closed his eyes, “Could we see this through first before deciding anything?”

Theo narrowed his eyes and couldn’t help himself from gritting his teeth. “You’re hesitate…,” he scoffed, “You’re hesitate on the thought of leaving Derek…”

Stiles clenched his jaw. “I’m not…”

“Is it not for the mission anymore? You’re with him because you’re drawn to him, aren’t you?”

“Shut up, Theo…”

“You could hardly wait to have his knot in that sweet ass of yours, couldn’t you?!”

“I said shut up!!” Stiles roared, eyes flashing gold. He stomped away angrily, but Theo got hold of his elbow and turned him around, facing him back. Stiles' fist got a tight grip around Theo’s collar and he shook the Alpha hard. “If you can’t bear to see me with Derek, then, scram, _Alpha!!_ ”

“I love you!” Theo said. His eyes vehemently fixed on Stiles, pouring all sincerity he could pull to the Kitsune. “I love you…,” he said again, this time it was more to a whisper.

Stiles lost on his words. He leaned his forehead to meet Theo’s, his jaw clenched as he collecting himself from the turmoil inside his chest. “I’m sorry…,” he whispered back. “I can’t promise you anything at this moment…”

Theo caught Stiles’ lips, kissing him gently with a chaste kiss, nothing like the first one they shared. Stiles responded to the kiss, but his was more cautious, almost apologetic. “Don’t apologize,” Theo said lowly. “Just…just give me chance…”

“I am, Theo, I am… But you need to give me my space too. I’m running out of time and I’m desperate…”

“Shh...,” Theo murmured on Stiles’ lips, tightened his arms on the kitsune’s body. His hand drew soothing circles on Stiles’ back. “Everything will be alright. Do you hear me, Stiles? Tomorrow, let’s try to find the new Nemeton and figure out how to use its power to heal your mother. Okay?”

Stiles rested his head on Theo’s shoulder, finally resigning himself to the warmth that the Alpha offered. “Okay…,” he eventually said. “Okay…”

**

Stiles felt someone or something was strangling his neck. He tried to open his eyes, trying to wake up, but to no avail. Someone was choking him, putting pressure on his throat to cut the air, to cut his life off him. He felt he had tried screaming, hoping for Danny to wake up and help him, but his voice was gone. He could only gape and flailing and clawing his hands everywhere, but it was futile. His breathing were labored and his lungs were abused as the constraint on his neck was tighter by each second.

“ _Enough_ …,” Stiles heard a voice, deep and as if it came from a very dark place.

“ _He’s the one who made Theo leaving me…_ ”

“ _You fool, we could use him. Now, let him go, Tracy…_ ”

As the constraint was gone, Stiles hastily breathed the air greedily. His head was pounding heavily, as the oxygen just returning to the system, feeding his brain with the blood supply it needed. Stiles shook his head to regain his consciousness and to face his attacker, making sure they would not come back at him. He let out all of his tails and turned his head, ready to shoot his magic to the attacker, before his jaw dropped from the sight before him. Facing him was his own face, grinning mischievously. However, instead of having honey brown eyes like he did, his doppelganger had dark-colored eyes, reddened on his lower eyelid. Seeing Stiles’ reaction, his double’s smile grew even more menacing.

“ _Howdy_ , Kitsune…,” he greeted Stiles.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think...? (Kudos are highly appreciated too) Thank you ^^


	16. Paramnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the Stilinski household's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break from the main couples' plot in this chapter. I love Sheriff Stilinski character, so I write this chapter using his POV and disclosing his past with Stiles and Lydia's mother.
> 
> In short, enjoy...

John opened his door to get his morning paper only to find his god-son was sitting on his porch, staring blankly to the flower beds. Derek had his knees drawn to his chest, and his chin on his knees, glowering. John sighed. That position was Derek’s favorite whenever he was in bad mood and didn’t want to be bothered by others. He would draw himself inward, curling into his defensive posture, not allowing anyone to approach him. His family knew this habit of Derek and would give him the time he needed to be alone, but never John. John never backed away whenever he saw Derek like that, since the sight was too heartbreaking in his eye. It looked like Derek was lonely, looked like it was him alone against the world. Derek was a bleeding heart and had always been wearing his heart on his sleeve ever since he was a little kid. He couldn’t even imagine how it would be for the boy if he was to be left on his own device to sort his own heart and problem like that. John always wanted him to know that he would be there for him, that he could always tell him anything and depended on him. The old sheriff squeezed Derek’s shoulder and sat next to him.

“Don’t you have any class?” He asked.

“Skipped it…”

“You skipped a lot of class lately,” John said. Derek didn’t comment on that, simply burying his face furthermore. The old sheriff continued. “Wanna talk about it?”

Derek made faint gesture of shaking his head, so John let him be, but not for long. Opening his papers, acting like he wasn’t even want to pry about it, John asked Derek about Stiles. “When will you ask your boyfriend to come to the diner again?”

The young Alpha was suddenly tensed at the mention of the name, and that definitely caught the Sheriff’s attention. He put down his papers and fixed his eyes to his god-son. “What happened? Did you have fight or something? Laura said she walked into the two of you sleeping together yesterday, so I thought everything goes well between the two of you…”

Derek face palmed. “Why do you lot always gossiping about me?” He groaned.

John chuckled. “We are not gossiping you, Derek,” he stared at the raven haired condescendingly. “We care about you, that’s why news about you are integral to our conversation topic,” John reached for the small on Derek’s back and squeezed it with fatherly gesture. “But it’s alright if you don’t feel to talk about it.”

The Alpha sighed; he could never win against his god-father. The man was really excelled in interrogating without making the other party felt like they were being cornered to answer his questions. “It’s going well for us…,” Derek finally said. “…too well even…,” he trailed off.

The old sheriff had his eyebrows shot into hairlines. “What it is to be complained from a working relationship? It’s good that the two of you made improvement, right?”

“It is…,” Derek groaned, buried his head deeper. “But I’m…”

It was finally dawning on John. “You’re afraid…,” he said.

Derek went silent. “I love him…,” he murmured the confession after a while.

“You love him so much that you’re afraid you’ll lose him?”

Derek squinched his eyes in pain. “I’m in my heat, John, and it’ll be worsened in the next couple of days up to the full moon…”

“And Stiles is not yet ready to be there to help you?”

Shreds of red were poking out from Derek’s three days worth of facial hair, coloring his cheeks significantly, drawing a fond chuckle from John.

“No…, he-he said it’s okay…, that he doesn’t mind…”

“So, what’s the problem?”      

“ _I_ am the problem, John!” Derek snapped. “I-I…”

“You’re afraid you’ll hurt him with your needs,” John finally understood.

“What if he regrets it afterward?”

“Will you let him regret his decision? I know it’s new for you, but from the trait of the Hales, I’m pretty sure the talent to please thy partner is carved nicely on your genes. You just need to trigger it out.”

“John!” Derek was red down to his neck. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you!”

John laughed openly, his head thrown backward. After he collected himself again, he stared at Derek fondly. “Son, if you dare to love, then you have to be bold enough to give all of yourself to your loved one, even when at the end you lose them…,” to this, John’s face grew darker. There was obvious pain lingered in his eyes.

“You’re talking about your wife…,” this time, it was Derek’s turn to rub soothing circles on John’s back. “I heard about her briefly from Mom, but I never heard the complete story. Is she…, em…?”

“Dead?” John guessed the missing word that failed coming out of Derek’s lips. He shook his head. “No, she isn’t. She’s alive, somewhere, with my children…”

Derek passed him an astounded look. “You have children?”

John’s smile was tender, but full of bitterness. “She left just two months after their first birthday. She never told me the real reason…, she just… left… with my kids, a pair of twins, with eyes as big and bright as their mother’s,” John gazed the other way, blinked his tears away.

“I’m sorry…,” Derek ducked his head again, felt like he was punched on the rib. His godfather’s sadness was thick in the air it affecting him too. Derek could never imagine how it feel to suddenly losing his beloved ones like John did, to come home to an empty house, found out that it was no longer a home for you. Derek could never imagine if he were to be left by Stiles just like that, without a warning, without a closure; to know that he was there, somewhere, but he had dismissed Derek as part of his life, moving on, even be with someone else other than Derek. Derek’s claws dug his own forearms without him even realizing it. It was John who tapped his backhand to pull the Alpha out of his reverie.

“Don’t get too melancholy because of me. My story is not yours to have. Stiles is with you, isn’t he? And from what you told me, I dare to assume that he has extending his hand for you to take, Derek. The question now, will you reach out to him and take his hand into your own?”

“I-I…,” Derek’s words dead mid-air and he was severely glowering. John patted his head, sighing.

“I wonder from where had you inherit this lack of confidence. Look at your siblings and uncle! They are literally beaming with confidence that it’s almost blinding to others,” the sheriff squeezed the young Alpha’s shoulder again. “Worry not, Derek, Stiles will never regret to have you as his Alpha. You’re a great Alpha. Not to mention, Stiles is the first Omega and _party_ that ever caught your attention. That gotta mean something, doesn’t it?”

Derek was blushing again. “My wolf is excited and howling whenever Stiles is near,” he confessed. “I think he might be my mate, John.”

“Now that’s even a greater news!” John exclaimed, ruffling Derek’s hair. “I’m happy for you, Kiddo. You have my full support!”

“Thanks…,” Derek smiled shyly.

The phone was suddenly blaring from the house. John frowned, but stood up to answer it. “Come, Kiddo, don’t just sit there, come inside,” he ushered Derek on his way to answer the phone.

Derek followed his godfather into the house and saw him talking on the phone with serious expression. Derek was looking around the house and breathed in the calming air of John’s house. He had always like to spending time at John’s since he was a kid, because John was the closest thing he ever had as a father. Derek tossed his body to the couch, leaning back his head to the backrest. He might be better to spend his heat here, and go to the woods on the full moon, he considered.

“Hey, Derek,” John hung up. “Your Mom and Alan Deaton need my assistance at the school. Do you wanna ride back with me?”

Derek came out with the decision. “Can I stay here during my heat? I mean, I’m already in it, so I’m allowed to take some days off. Please, John, you know your place is calming for me…”

The old Sheriff had his hands on his waist, but his face had looked depleted. He could hardly say no to Derek’s pleas, especially because they did not come often. He sighed.

“Fine, you can stay. I’m keeping your clothes in the closet upstairs, inside the room you usually stayed in.”

“Thanks, John…”

“But remember,” John said pointedly. “If any of your family members or _Stiles_ asked me of your whereabouts, I will tell them the truth.”

Derek threw his arms in resignation and climbed the stairs to go to the room John reserved exclusively for him. He heard the old sheriff was sighing loudly again, before the front door was closed. Derek dropped his body to the bed, planted his face to the pillow, trying to sleep his coming heat away.

**

Talia asked John to meet her at the in-door pool, inside the school compound. John visited the school two or three times prior to this, but due to its size, he got lost. When he realized the fact, he had wandered into the dorm complex. John was dumbfounded at the sight of the students who were stumbling out of their dorm room, with their backpack attached on their shoulder, and pile of books clamped tightly to their chest. Some of them still had their bed-hair on, poking on all directions, but mostly had presented themselves neatly for class. John smiled fondly when the students were walking passed him, some of them were running. The students were in their fifteens up to eighteens, the same age as his twins. His twins were seventeen this year, and next year they would reach their legal age. He always wondered how they looked like right now. John knew they had their mother’s eyes, skin and hair, but his baby daughter had his nose, while his son had his wife’s nose. John had no doubt they would grow up beautifully, stunning like their mother did.

John blinked his tears away. He wondered what made him thinking about his family this much today. Yes, he always missed them. Who wouldn’t? They were John’s world, John’s life and love. He would lie down his life for them in a heartbeat, without doubt. He couldn’t blame his lost to anyone but himself, since he wasn’t sensitive enough with Claudia’s feelings. When he raised the idea to return back to Beacon Hills, per Talia’s request, his wife, Claudia, had been opposing it. His wife wanted to stay back home in Boston, but John was adamant. At the end, one day before the moving, he came home to an empty house, with only a farewell note and a divorce form lying awaited him on the kitchen island. He was a train-wreck afterward, drowning himself in alcohol while asking favors from his cop friends to find Claudia and his children, to no avail. However, he couldn’t bring himself to file in the divorce form nor to hating his wife. He loved her with his life and knew he had pushed her to the edge with his one-sided demand. He didn’t even listening to the reason why Claudia was opposing the moving. Now, he would never know why and could only wonder.

John snapped out of his train of thoughts when he saw a familiar figure standing in front of one of the doors on that floor. The boy seemed hesitate and clutching his phone a little too strong, if the whites on his knuckles was of any indication. John had observed the boy closely when he first met him at the diner, but at the moment the boy was basking from the sunlight that lit up the dorm alley. John noticed that the boy had big bright eyes, with color of warm honey and long eyelashes that touching his mole-dotted cheeks whenever he blinks. The boy’s up-turned nose reminded John that of Claudia’s. The boy was almost as tall as Derek and had broad-shoulders, although he was slender. He looked comfortable in his skin, but there was trait of frangibility in his eyes and expression, as if he was carrying the burden of the world on his shoulders, made John vaguely understood his god-son’s dilemma. Derek was most likely caught on that and instinctively protecting the Omega from any pain that might coming at him. Sadly, the Alpha was counting himself as one of the threats.

The boy was pacing back and forth, hand grabbed Derek’s door knob before it fell again to his side. He was so deep in his hesitation and contemplation that he was only aware of John’s presence when he was about to leave. His abashed expression was priceless and John was utterly failed in hiding his amused smile.

“Stiles,” he greeted with his sheriff voice. The boy now looked at him sheepishly.

“Derek’s not here,” Stiles waved his hand to the room, but looked unsure himself. “I think so… I mean, I tried his cell, but he didn’t pick up, so I assume… Never mind, you could try knocking, I guess…”

“Why don’t you?” John bit his cheek. He shouldn’t interfere with the boys’ problem like a curious busy-body old women, he reminded himself.

Stiles was flailing, his mouth opened and shut in attempt to explain, but nothing came out. John shot him a condescending smile and raised his hand to stop the Omega from trying. “I know Derek isn’t there, Stiles.”

The brunette boy’s Bambi eyes got rounded when he was gawking. “You do?”

“Err…, yeah,” John shrugged.

“You met him earlier?”

John nodded.

“Is he-is he alright?” Stiles stood wobbly, rocking lightly from one foot to another, worriment and insecurity were painted clearly on his face. “He called me last night, but I missed it,” he explained, biting his lower lips. Guilt, John recognized. The old sheriff arched his eyebrows. Who said youngsters this day were a bunch of ignorant fellows? They were clearly had more problem about relationship in their hands more than John ever had when he was in their age. “I tried to call him back, but he didn’t pick up, all to this morning,” Stiles trailed off.

John let out another sigh. He took out his notepad and scribbled his home address on it, ripped the paper out and shoved it to Stiles. The boy was bewildered and passing his glances from the paper to John’s face.

“That’s my home address,” John said. “Derek is there, and since it’s not my story to tell, I could only tell you that he’s in his early heat. So, it’s up to you if you want to go there or not. But honestly, Son, the two of you really need to improve your communication…”

John was not yet finishing his words when Stiles was suddenly fuming with rage. His face was red, down to the neck. He thanked John, but promptly swung his long legs, pacing away while cursing, “That stupid Alpha, how many times I should tell him that I want to be with him during his heat? See if I don’t make him come undone properly…!”

It was after John sent Stiles off with fond smile, while thinking where he should stay overnight tonight, that he remembered that he supposed to find his way to the in-door pool. He mentally slapped himself for not ask Stiles for direction first. Now, he needed to find another student to ask for direction, while they were thinning out since the class was almost started. Huffing, John decided to try the security officer at the front gate. He walked out and was about to make a turn when a fit of giggles heard and John bumped onto a pair of students who were too busy kissing and groping instead of paying attention to where they were heading.

The female let out a yelp and almost fell flat to the ground, but her boyfriend caught one of her hands to steady her, while John caught the other hand. It was on that very second, a bright flashes of memories struck John’s mind. They were flashing for a split second, but John could recognize the face showed in them anywhere. It was the face of his long-lost loved one, smiling so brightly the way he always remembered and dreamed her about. However, in the last frame, John saw her bed-ridden. She was still smiling, but it was weak and she was as pale as the sheet she was in.

“Hey old man, hand’s off my girl!” The boyfriend snapped, and his hand was raised up to shove John.

“No, Aiden, stop!” The girl stopped him just before he could touch John. The girl then turned around to face John; an apologetic smile breached her face and she nodded. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

John finally got to see her face clearly. She had strawberry-blonde hair, a pair of big bright hazel eyes and plump lips. She was beautiful, and her beauty was in strong resemblance with the woman in the memory flashes John just had. The woman who he would never forget about.

“Let’s go, Aiden,” the girl dragged her boyfriend away when John didn’t say anything, stilled on his place.

“Claudia…”

The girl stopped. She got rigid, before she turned her head slowly, eyes were gawking in puzzlement. “What did you say?”

“Claudia Stilinski…,” John paused and studied the girl’s face once more. Bead of tears started to swell on the corner of his eyes when he got the confirmation he was after. He blinked them away and took a deep breath. “Lydia…,” he whispered the name.

The girl shook her head slowly. She staggered backward, her body was shaking. “No…,” she let out a whisper, before turned around and ran out the dorm.

“Wait, Lydia!”

A strong hand held John’s chest, along with sharp glare of an Alpha red eyes. John dealt with a lot of Alphas in his life and each of them was more seasoned and fiercer than the boy in front of him. That boy still needed years of practice if he sought to intimidate the old sheriff. Especially, this time John was occupied with the thought of the girl, _his_ little girl. The old sheriff returned the young Alpha’s glare with one of his own deadly glare.

“Step away, Son,” he demanded in his Sheriff’s tone.

“I don’t know who you are, but that’s my girl you’re after. I could rip your throat if you don’t back off,” the Alpha snarled. His claws were out, adding another depth to his threat.

John gritted his teeth, holding down his anger. “Fine,” he said. If these youngsters were hard to deal with, he could always pull out the girl’s file from Deaton’s office. “Just…just tell me one thing. That girl, her name is Lydia, right?”

“Why do you want to know, Old Man? Who are you, anyway?”

“Lydia Stilinski or Lydia Martin?” John carried on, undeterred.

The young Alpha made a face. “What kind of name is Stilinski?”

John clenched his jaw and his chest was stinging with pain. Claudia didn’t use his surname for their children, and used her maiden name instead.

“Stay away from her, do you hear me?”

John gave the boy side-eyed glare and studying him. He was well-built, with chiseled handsome face, small eyes and styled his dirty-blonde hair in spikes. The old sheriff admitted that the boy was handsome, but somewhat struck him with first impression as a brute, a mere jock with no brain. He couldn’t hold a long sigh came out of him when he was silently lamenting his daughter’s taste for man.

“What the hell was that supposed to mean?” The werewolf clearly sniffing John’s resentment toward him and he was tensed all over again. This time, he pushed and caged the old sheriff to the wall, baring his fangs. “Who are you, Old Man?”

“He is the respected member of Beacon Hills town, Aiden…,” a deep voice interposed. Following suit, Alan Deaton was walking closer. He narrowed his eyes in disapproval toward John, as the other man grinning, completely disregarding a set of claws on his throat. “His name is John Stilinski, the ex-sheriff of Beacon Hills Police Department and one of the non-wolf pack members of the Hale Pack. He is also Derek Hale’s god-father. Hence, I’m advising you not to hurt him, or the Hales will not let you go easily.”

Aiden took away his claws and shifted back, but his posture was still threatening John. “He harassed my mate, Sir!”

John was face-palming himself. These teenagers, he thought. “Before you even ask, Alan, I did not. I just wanted to make sure about something with Lydia, but this Alpha here is all worked up by himself."

“You were trying to get close to her!!” Aiden roared, eyes flashing red again.

“Enough!” Alan had now put himself between John and Aiden. “You said your mate, Aiden? Is she one of the omegas?”

“Yes, Lydia Martin.”

“Wait, what? Omega?” John grabbed Deaton’s shoulder. “Lydia Martin is an Omega?”

“Aiden, I can assure you that Mr. Stilinski here just wanted to ask some questions to Ms. Martin. I will accompany him myself, in the process, so you do not need to worry. Now, could you please go to your class and leave this matter to me? You’ll be late if you don’t go now,” Deaton said with sweet smile.

Aiden was still reluctant, but he finally resigned himself. He picked up his and Lydia’s bags and walked away, leaving Deaton alone with John at the now silent dorm. Deaton turned his head and raising his eyebrows.

“Well, care to explain?” He asked. “We’ve been waiting for you near the pool, yet here you are, picking a fight with one of our Alpha students.”

John held up his hands. “I got lost, Okay. How’d you find me anyway?”

“Some students reported to me that they saw a suspicious middle-aged man loitering around the dorm and they were scared.”

“All of them have supernatural power, for goodness sake! One sniff and they should know that I am a mere human! What kind of threat I could be for them?” John rolled his eyes.

Deaton narrowed his eyes. “You are a clairvoyant, John…,” he said accusingly.

“Right, so I am so much weaker than most of them are,” John shrugged.

“Fine, whatever you said. What’s your deal with that Martin girl? She’s an Omega, so don’t go reckless on her or the new Sheriff will get you arrested for harassment. If it weren’t you just then, I’ll let Aiden have his way with you, in order to protect his mate’s honor.”

To this, John frowned. “I don’t know how they smelt her out, but I’m sure for one thing. My baby girl is not a werewolf, let alone an Omega.”

There was a silent, before Deaton cocked his head sideways and blinked stupefied. “Come again? Lydia Martin is your what?”

“I touched her arm accidentally,” John took a heavy intake of breath. “I saw Claudia in her memory, and her resemblance with my wife is uncanny. I believe she is my daughter, Alan. Lydia Martin is my daughter…”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be waiting patiently for your feedback and love. Oh, just so you know, my school is having tight schedule for next week, so I am very sorry if I couldn't make it to upload new chapter next weekends. But, I will try my best to keep up with my own updating schedule. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Cheers


	17. Polyamorous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content between male x male ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right... err... I came into this. I don't think I'm sorry much, since some of you might had foresee it coming (thank you mrhellfire, you made it into my consideration for things to lead into this). I don't know if my writing on this is acceptable, but I'm trying...
> 
> Well...  
> (Just got home from a frenzy activity so I'm done blabbering and will just let you read in peace...)
> 
> PS: Chapter title is taken from Breaking Benjamin's song title (Love them~)

Stiles was going auto-pilot once he received the address from Derek’s godfather and just came into realization when he was on his third knocks on the door that bore the same number as written on the paper John gave him. It was also thanks to the chirping voice from his phone that informed him he got new text, for him to realize what he was exactly doing. The text was from Theo and it was written: “ _found the Nemeton. It’s the tree where she killed the boy. Meet u there in 5.”_

The kitsune bit his lips, indecisive on should he go to meet Theo or…, he glanced over to the door. It was opened and Derek’s tall and well-built body took up the entry. His brows arched up when he found it was Stiles who was on the other side, but soon they turned into knots in the middle of his forehead. Stiles felt as if there was a big lump in his throat when he identified longing, uncertainty and vulnerability in Derek’s green orbs. His eyes were always doing more talking than the owner could ever have with his mouth. They were shooting his feelings so clearly and sincerely projecting them toward Stiles. They made Stiles’ chest went tight and butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. Slowly, Stiles shoved his phone into his pocket and stepped closer to meet Derek.

“You shouldn’t have come here,” Derek whispered.

“I told you I want to be with you during your heat,” Stiles stared adamantly to him.

“You don’t know what you’re asking…”

“I’m pretty much figured it out, Der-bear...”

“Are you sure?”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat on that question. _Was he sure?_ Theo had kept his promise and he was waiting with the new Nemeton in the preserve. They might be succeeded with the Nemeton. And at the moment, Derek was giving him a way out, to back off. He just needed to make the call. He didn’t have to pursue his original plan, or he could always revisit it and back on his agenda later if the Nemeton was proven to be a failure. He didn’t have to give himself to Derek today. He could try other method first, he reminded himself.

 _However_ …

Derek’s orbs were drawing Stiles with their turmoil, with their desperation, with their frangibility and with their love. Stiles couldn’t look back and jeopardized the last string of hope on that kaleidoscope died and for their owner to shut off behind the imaginary door he built himself; an imaginary door and walls which would separate him and Stiles forever.

Hence, instead of walking back, Stiles moved forward until his sneakers were touching Derek’s bare toes. There was no more distant between them, especially after Stiles clutching Derek’s shirt and rested his forehead on the Alpha’s strong chest.

“I love you, Stiles…,” Derek said, his voice was low and raspy, like he was holding tears.

“So more the reason to let me help you, Derek,” Stiles closed his eyes, lost in Derek’s erratic heartbeats.

“My wolf wants to claim you…”

Stiles craned his head, looking straight into Derek’s eye. “What about you?”

Derek took a heavy intake of breath. “That is everything I ever hoped for. But I…,” Derek shut his eyes, before opened it again with more vulnerability than ever. “Do you really won’t regret it, Stiles? If I claim you, there will be no turning back. You will be my mate, Stiles. And you know that for us, for wolf, mate is for life.”

Stiles’ heart was throbbing madly inside his chest. Derek was thinking that they were mate, so most likely Stiles would get the knot he needed. However, that would mean he needed to let Derek claiming him. They would be bonded for life. Him and Derek. A fox and a wolf. Stiles stepped back.

He was taken out from his train of thought when he realized that Derek was also stepping back and prepared to close the door.

“I figured so too,” he murmured slowly, stepping backward farther.

“NO!” Stiles held the door and yanked it open again. He hastily crowded into Derek’s personal space and entered the house by removing Derek altogether with him, before he slammed the door behind them. They stood in silent for seconds, just staring at each other in disbelief, and the only sound heard was their heavy breathing. They were drinking each other’s presence, before they were finally breaking the silent with searing kiss. No one remembered who made the first move, it could have been both of them, but it didn’t really matter. Stiles and Derek finally found themselves on each other’s lips, their tongue were dancing passionately inside the other party’s mouth, evoking more hidden desires inside them. Derek’s hands were cradling Stiles head and Stiles fingers were gripping Derek’s hair for anchor, for it was hard for them to stand firmly now.

Stiles made a protest whine when Derek broke off the kiss. However, when he saw how dark the Alpha’s eyes were and the strong scent of arousal hit his nose, he relaxed. He knew that Derek wanted this as much as he did, but he gave Stiles his last chance to back off, as well as to gain reaffirmation for the brunette’s consent. Stiles wrapped his arms to Derek’s neck and whispered to his ears.

“This is when a bed should’ve involved, Der-bear…”

Derek was no longer hesitating. Stiles’ words were all the confirmation he ever needed. He scooped Stiles' body, as the lean boy’s legs followed his arms, wrapping themselves around Derek’s solid body. Derek took them upstairs effortlessly and was only stopping to put Stiles gently on his bed. He tore himself from Stiles and in a swift movement, he discarded his clothing, standing bare body in front of Stiles, as if he was telling the brunette he was ready to expose himself thoroughly to him.

The kitsune took a big gulp, appreciating the nature’s piece of art before him and stood up. With slightly shaking fingers, Stiles mirrored Derek’s action. He peeled off his clothing and standing equally naked to Derek in no time. Like that, he was insinuating to the Alpha that he was ready to be vulnerable together with him.

**

Theo slid open his phone screen for heaven knows how many times already. He huffed irritated when he saw there was still no answer or news from Stiles. He had been waiting for the kitsune for almost an hour. He thought Stiles was as eager as he was to find the new Nemeton and test his power to save his mother. Apparently he was wrong, Theo sighed. He leaned on the tree and closed his eyes.

There was a quake and when the Alpha opened his eyes again, he found himself back at the white room where he met Tracy previously. Behind him was the new Nemeton, in replacement of the old Nemeton’s stump. Gritting his teeth enraged, he snapped his head at all directions, looking for his sister.

“Come out, Tracy!” He demanded.

His sister finally revealed herself, walking out from behind the Nemeton. She flashed Theo a tight smile, but Theo had no intention in extending courtesy toward her. He swiftly slammed his sister’s body to the Nemeton’s trunk.

“I don’t mind you get to invade my dream and respect none of my privacy during my sleep. _But_ , I have plan with Stiles today, and I don’t have time to be called here to humor you. Now, be a good girl and send me back to my body, so I can forget all of this and smiling sweetly at you the next time you call me here. Deal?”

Tracy didn’t reply. She simply raised her hand and caressed her brother’s cheek. She cocked her head and giving Theo piteous stare that sent uneasiness to the Alpha.

“What?”

“ _Oh, sweet Theo, poor lover boy…_ ,” Tracy finally said. She pulled Theo closer and whispering on his ear. “ _You’re waiting for that beautiful kitsune to come to meet you, yet he’s giving himself to other man, to the other Alpha, as we speak…_ ”

Theo was about to slur out any curse and denials, when the burning sensation hit him. He felt the arousal heating up his body, down to his manhood. When he blinked, he could see Stiles’ face clearly..., the brunette’s face and Derek Hale’s on top of him.

_Stiles was arching his body, eagerly chasing Derek’s ministration on his skin. He tilted his neck, giving full access for Derek to the expanse of his neck column, to let the Alpha marking him with his lips, until purplish shades were blooming on Stiles’ neck. Stiles let out a needy moan when Derek’s lips were trailing his constellation of moles, down to his hardened nub and enveloping them one by one with his tongue. String of moans and curses were trailing out of Stiles lips when the raven-haired Alpha had now paying attention to the fox’s erection. Stiles was rock hard, and his hands were immediately flailing to grasp the sheet beneath him and Derek’s hair like a lifeline as he fucked himself into Derek’s mouth._

“Stop it…,” Theo panted, closing his eyes, but the images, the scene was keep playing in his head, so clearly as though he was there with Stiles and Derek. He could even feel how hot their bodies were with needs and desire, and that made Theo’s own body burning with unexplainable sensation.

_Stiles came inside Derek’s mouth, and the Alpha was greedily drinking the fox’s essence until the last drop. Stiles’ scent was sweeter than that of any Omega, made Derek drunk on its sweetness. He could not bear to keep his fangs from dropping when Stiles was inducing more alluring scent as the Alpha pushing his two digits, then the third and fourth, into the brunette’s entrance, preparing him thoroughly and attentively. Not for long, Stiles was wet and slick, completely ready for Derek. The Alpha retracted his fangs in great effort, in order to whisper praises to Stiles, and to kiss him gently yet passionately._

“Stop…,” Theo begged again, but he couldn’t stop his hand from taken care his own building erection. He reached for his fly and into his boxer to soothe some of the bittersweet pain.

_Stiles’ claws were out on their own accord, drawing long red, wet lines across Derek’s back when the raven-haired breached in. Stiles was arching his back again from the painful yet pleasant sensation. He sprawled wider to give Derek more access to thrust into his body, and entangled his heels on Derek’s middle to meet each of Derek’s thrust with eagerness. Derek was pounding harder and faster into the kitsune’s body, enticing more curses and delightful moans from the brunette. Stiles’ fangs dropped and he bit Derek on the crook of his neck when he reached the peak of the ecstasy and came once more in the raven-hair’s hand._

Theo had always love Stiles’ fingers. They were ridiculously long and slender, and Theo had always imagined how they feel when they were wrapped on his manhood. He would definitely whimper and yielding in lust if they were ever taking care of him.

“ _I’m going to take care of you…_ ,” he somehow heard Stiles’ voice was whispering next to his ear. Theo tried to snap his eyes open, but everything was blurry as he, too, drunk on the burning desire of his kitsune and Derek Hale. He just rode down his own orgasm, coming in his own hand at the same time as Stiles was, clawing the Nemeton to ground him down. “ _Just give yourself to me, Theo…_ ”

Theo was slowly nodding. Stiles’ kisses were hot on his body, melting down all of his resistance. He let the kitsune took off his clothes and manhandled him to lay on his stomach. “ _Such a perfect druid…_ ,” the kitsune purred, making Theo was even more eager to please him. He raised his hips to give the kitsune more access to breach into his body. “ _Yes, like that…, what a good Alpha, opening yourself for me to take, just like that…_ ”

_Derek’s fangs broke Stiles’ skin, bursting fresh blood as he dropped the mating bite and his knot swelled inside the brunette’s body. Stiles clawed and bit him in correspondence, and clenched, milking the knot inside his body. Derek was nearly broken and lost in orgasm, but he held on for his mate. They rode down the ecstasy together, clinging onto each other as they waited for Derek’s knot to cease, sharing lazy, slow kisses._

The crook of Theo’s neck was stinging with pain when Stiles gave him _the bite_. Theo heard how he held back the sob when Stiles was slamming himself faster and rougher inside the Alpha. The brunette Alpha let out another release, before the kitsune came too, inside of him.

“I love you, Stiles…,” Theo whispered. His voice was shaking and hoarse. He felt how raw and aching his body was, but he was in bliss.

The kitsune didn’t reply him, but he licked the still bleeding bite mark on the Alpha’s neck and petted him, until the Alpha was drifted into a long and nice sleep. On top of them, the Nemeton’s leaves were clattering like a lullaby as they were dancing in the wind.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave some kudos and comment. If you don't..., well, I've dug my own grave anyway. You just need to shove me into it =P
> 
> Cheers


	18. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mating season, fellas... ^0^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was initially just want to focus on exploring Sterek and Steo dynamics after the consummated heat, but I ended up adding Dethan in the process, just for the sake of comparison. Stiles is thinking too much about the whole mating and knotting things while Danny was doing it in easy manner. Anyway, enjoy=)

Danny was woken up not by the expected dull ache in his ass, which apparently was still filled with one giant Alpha knot that knocked him back to his stomach when he tried to get up, but by the loud sound of his dorm room door being yanked open, harshly, by none other than his mistress, Lydia.

Lydia’s eyes were bugging when she realized how compromised Danny’s position was at the moment. He was still held down onto the bed by the dead weight of an “extremely sated to the extent he had lost all of his awareness and sleeping like a log” Alpha. Not to mention, the said blonde muscular Alpha’s knot was still clutching securely inside the fox’s ass. Danny could only grin sheepishly.

“You were letting him in?!!” Lydia screeched in her fox’s voice. She was so close in bursting into flame.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Ethan was still sleeping. He was, but Danny cast light sleeping spell to him, nonetheless, just for another extra measure. The Alpha snored louder as respond.

“What can I do? He said you and Aiden are using their room to indulge yourself, while their cabin is not ready to be used yet. That’s why he could only come to me!”

“And he got you knotted?”

The raven-hair rolled his eyes. “One thing led to another. He’s in heat earlier than usual, and that couple across the hall were not helping with their own indulgence. Their pheromones influenced us more than it should, the whole bungalow reeked with Talbott and Liam’s scent of sex, and… yeah, this happened.”

“I didn’t hear them,” Lydia cocked her head.

Danny scratched his jaw and started eyeing his vicinity, looking for something. “I think Liam took Talbott to run into the woods to re-enact the whole ancient tradition of Alpha running to catch their Omega. But my guess is they went to have more sex in the woods. That one made into Liam’s bucket’s list, anyway.”

“I don’t even want to know why you knew that…”

The raven hair chuckled. “I heard it when Stiles told Liam not to go into the woods alone when the serial killer frenzy happened. I think Stiles was over-thinking it, since there’s no way Talbott will let him go by himself. By the way, could you please pass me that small bottle over there?” Danny pointed one of the empty small bottles decorating his and Stiles’ shared dresser. “I have one unconscious Alpha born wolf here, whose blood is ready for harvest. I think we can go visit Mrs. Claudia and heal her today. You got knotted by Aiden yourself, didn’t you, Lydia?” Danny narrowing his eyes and stared pointedly toward the reddish biting mark that was poking out from Lydia’s tops collar.

Lydia took the said bottle and passed it to Danny. She touched the fresh biting mark on her neck with shaking hand. “Yeah,” she replied quietly. Bittersweet was flashing strongly on her face. “Aiden knotted me last night and he gave me the mating bite. I…, I gave him mine too…”

“Good, so we could make the remedy out of the two pre-conditioned materials. We could see either way is working,” Danny slashed Ethan’s palm with his claw and squeezed it hard to make his blood dripping into the bottle before the wound healed. A thought crossed his mind while he was at it. “Did you tell Stiles yet, Lyds?”

The ginger seated herself on the edge of Danny’s bed. She shut her eyes painfully. “No… Stiles seems distant and secretive lately. He hardly sits for meals with us and I could barely get in touch with him. I don’t even know how far he goes with Derek Hale now. I hope he hasn’t done anything he would regret with Derek, especially when we got what we need already.”

Danny stared at the floor blankly. Lydia had voiced out his own biggest fear. “I hope so too. I know he’s smitten with Derek, but Stiles has always been the driven one, and somewhat is an idealist. I don’t think he would give himself to Derek if he doesn’t really like him. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“He’s not the only thing I’m worried about, Dan…,” Lydia clenched her jaw. “I think I met my father…”

Danny gawked and almost lost his grip on the bottle. Stirring his body painstakingly, he finally managed to close the cap and tossed it to Lydia. He propped his body with his elbow and staring Lydia wide-eyed. “Your father? Mr. Stilinski? He’s alive?”

“Mom never said he’s dead, so Stiles and I assumed that he walked out on us. But…”

“But what? You’re not sure that was the case?”

“He ran after me, Danny. He called my name. If only Aiden didn’t hold him back, he’ll get to me. I mean, I don’t even know who he was when I bumped onto him. It was him who suddenly calling my mom’s name that I knew who he really is. If…If he were the one who left us, why would he bother to acknowledging me? He could just pretend he doesn’t know my mother _or_ me…”

“He could be just someone who’s acquainted with Mrs. Claudia previously, but then lost contact with her…”

Lydia took a deep breath. “I hope so too. I mean, I do want to know what was actually happened between them. I want to know if he really left us, but it’s just not the time. My plate is full and I just can’t deal with this at the moment.”

The ginger’s phone was suddenly blaring, startling them. Lydia tensed up, but she got relaxed again when she saw Aiden’s name on the screen and heard his voice on the other end.

“What? You’re here? Are you alone? What about that man?”

Danny poked Lydia with his free foot and whined a bit since the position stretched his body uncomfortably. After he got Lydia’s attention, he withdrew his foot back to join the other one beneath Ethan’s feet. “Go to Mrs. Claudia with Aiden. Tell him everything, Lydia…”

Lydia had ended her conversation with a promise to come and meet Aiden outside the bungalow. She frowned on Danny’s suggestion.

“He’s your mate, Lydia!” Danny insisted. “He deserves to know everything. Don’t you love him?”

The ginger’s hand was shaking upon the question. “I…”

“I know you do. You and Stiles are the same. There’s no way you’ll let him claim you, and even to claim him back if you don’t really love him…”

Lydia stared anywhere but her sentry. Danny sighed. “Just tell him, Lydia. We’ll get it sort out with our mate.”

“We?” Lydia asked with one brow arching high.

“This idiot here is just too adorable for not to be fallen for. And…, I probably had told him about what I really am during sex last night…?”

Lydia was bugging her eyes again. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Danny chuckled. “He’s so fucking great in bed that I lost control on my tails…”

“TMI, Dan…!” Lydia glared.

“Okay, bottom line, I got half-shifted in front of him. I let out my tails accidentally…”

“And he didn’t mind?”

“It surprised him, of course, but after I explained everything, he didn’t seem mind at all. He was kind of worshiping my tails, in fact, asked me to keep them out the whole time we were fucking, and caressing them one by one when we got stuck as he knotted me.”

Lydia shook her head. “Now I’ll be having flashes for remembering how you had sex with Ethan when I’m with his _identical_ twin brother. I hate you right now, Danny…”

Danny grinned. “The point is, if he really is your mate, he’ll accept you whatever you really are. He may won't be as chill as Ethan once he knew, but he won’t stay mad at you. Moreover, Ethan told me that it was his wolf who had chosen me in the first place, the second he laid his eyes on me. He also told me that their knot won’t be out unless they are making love with a person they are really in love and who they are sure to spend their life with. In short, their pre-destined mate.”

Lydia faltered and her eyes were watching Danny fondly. She got up and moved toward him. She kissed the raven-haired on cheek.

“Meet me at my mother’s then?” She smiled.

Danny nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll wake this goofball here and drag his pretty ass to drive me to Mrs. Claudia’s institution to meet you there. Call Kira, let her be your back up, while I’ll go looking for Stiles with Ethan before we go to meet you.”

“If my father…,” Lydia took a heavy intake of breath, “Don’t tell him anything if he came here before you go.”

“I promise I won’t,” Danny nodded again. “It’s not my story to tell anyway… But do you want me to tell Stiles?”

Lydia shook her head. “Not now. Stiles is really reactive. I don’t want him having panic attack for this. Just let me handle my dad’s problem.”

“Right. Mrs. Claudia’s recovery is our top priority, anyway…”

“Thank you, Danny…,” Lydia whispered, before she closed the door. Danny smiled even though the door was closing. He sighed heavily and peeked over his shoulder. Ethan was still sleeping soundly and making Danny’s nape as his personal pillow. Danny could feel his boyfriend’s knot had shrunk down and slipped out of his body. He hastily let out his tail and used it to slap Ethan’s cheek to wake him up.

“Get up, _Alpha_ …,” he smirked.

**

The afternoon sun hit Derek’s eyes and woke him up. Groaning and still had his eyes closed, he lazily draping his arms to his side, expecting to find Stiles’ warmth once more and get drunk on his sweet scent. However, he found himself was hugging thin air instead of his mate. The absent of Stiles took away all of Derek’s sleepiness, snapped open his eyes and he sat up to register Stiles’ presence. The sheet next to him and the one under him was regally spoiled with their bodily fluid that they spent for having sex multiple times in the morning. His bed and his room were rich with Stiles’ sweet scent, anyway, so they gave Derek enough confirmation that Stiles was indeed with him the whole morning, and they had spent long hours making love.

Derek absently touching his neck when the numbness of sleep flushed away and he felt his neck started to smart. He felt the contour of what seemed like a bite mark and the Alpha smiled. Stiles marked him. Stiles claimed him in reciprocate. He was Stiles’ and Stiles was his. Derek tossed his body back to the bed and couldn’t stop his sheepish grin nor to feel giddy all over his body. He had mated. He had mated with Stiles. The bite mark and the pleasant ache of his manhood were giving him all affirmation he ever needed. He knotted and gave Stiles the bite. Derek buried his face in his palm, pressing down a fit of happy giggle. He should stop it before Stiles returned.

The thought alarmed Derek. He reminded once more that he had all the visible signs of the blissful hours he spent with his mate, yet he couldn’t find the said mate anywhere around the house. Derek used his heightened sense to register Stiles’ heartbeats, breathing, but nothing caught up. Stiles simply wasn’t inside the house. Frowning, Derek got off the bed and reached for his phone. He found Stiles’ number and rang him. Soon enough, he heard faint ringtones from the floor. Derek noticed the sound was coming from the pile of their discarded clothes. The Alpha dug the pile and discovered Stiles’ phone beneath Derek’s clothes. Stiles wore back his clothes but he presumably was in rush since he forgotten his phone. This fact confused Derek, and he racked his brain to figure out the reason for Stiles’ action, before he eventually settled with one most plausible reason: _Stiles was regretting their bond._ Stiles was most likely regretting had sex with Derek and decided to flee before Derek woke up. The Alpha could feel how his heart was shattering inside his chest, and all of his happiness was washing away, leaving him with embarrassment, regrets and… emptiness.

 _He should’ve listened to his heart. He should’ve waited until Stiles was totally ready…_ _If_ he were going to be ready at some point, that is. Derek pulled his knees to his chest, burying his head and started to sob.

Derek was still on his self-pitying tantrum when John Stilinski was suddenly barging into the room. John blinked swiftly at the sight of his god-son was sitting in fetus position with nothing but his birth day suit on, and two obvious trails of tears on his cheeks. Derek was also blinking rapidly when he saw his godfather on the other side of the door. He needed another second before he reacted by pulling his clothes to cover his private part.

“John! A knock, please!”

“Oh Son, _please_ , I had my share changing your diapers, in case you forgot. Okay, seeing you like this, I think it is safe to assume that you had sex with Stiles?”

Derek was glowering once more. He flinched from the sharp pain in his heart.

“Now, where is that son of mine?”

Derek blinked. He shifted his glance to meet John again, and completely stupefied.

“Yes, you heard it correctly, Derek. Son. _My_ son. Stiles Martin is _my_ son.”

Derek’s brain was still unable to catch up and he ended frozen on his spot, just blinking dumbfounded at his godfather.

“Derek!” The happy voice of his mother and sister dragged Derek out of his reverie, although he was still in shock when Laura jumped to hug him tightly.

“Oh, little brother, I’m so happy for you!!” Laura squealed.

The presence of two Alphas nearby his and his mate den made Derek let out a threatening growl unconsciously. Laura let him go instantly, staring him in disbelief for a second, before she and Talia burst into a fit of laughterl.

“Ooh, he even gets territorial now!” Talia laughed.

“Chill, Bro. We’re not here to contend your claim on that mate of yours,” Laura swiped her fallen tear from too much laughing. Her gaze locked onto the mating bite on Derek’s neck, but she made no effort to touch it since she knew the bite was intimate and private for the recipient. “It’s sealed, anyway.”

“Apparently not,” Derek grunted. “He regrets it…,” he frowned from the pain of saying it out loud.

Talia and Laura had now stopped laughing. They both were watching Derek sternly.

“Mom, I thought you taught him everything about mating sequence.”

Talia snorted. “I did,” she replied as she walked in and squatted in front of Derek. She squeezed her son’s shoulder. “I told you that our kind would not be able to produce mating bite or receiving one if the other party is not our true mate. Moreover, for Alpha and Omega, we could only mate _once_ in our lifetime. Stiles’ bite is not healing on your skin. That means he meant it. You claimed him, he claimed you. You two are mated and there’s no way to reverse it, nor it has room for regret.”  

“And not to mention, he is my son,” John interposed. He was still standing leaning on the door frame. “We, Stilinski, are devoted lovers.”

Derek flicked his eyes back to John. “Stiles _is_ your son?” He frowned.

“I don’t realize it beforehand, because I never shake his hand or touch him. But, I touched his sister’s arm accidentally and gained flashing images of their mother, my wife. I knew at that very second that she’s my daughter. However, she ran away from me. When I managed to let Deaton helped me to find her at their bungalow, the place was discarded. All the omegas housed there were gone, as well as the twin Alphas.”

“So, John came here because he had his bet that Stiles would come to find you. We’re tagging him just in case,” Talia smiled sweetly to her son.

Derek nodded hesitantly. “Yeah…, yeah he was here. But he left when I was still sleeping. He left his phone here too. I don’t know where he is right now…”

John seemed contemplating something. After a while, he finally said, “Can I borrow his phone? I might be able to read something out of it.”

Derek passed Stiles’ phone to John’s extended hand. John closed his eyes and opened them again in matter of minutes.   

“A tree, a boy and a name, Theo…?” John passed his glance to Derek. “Do they mean something to you?”

The raven-haired Alpha clenched his jaw and fist until his knuckles were all white. “I do. He’s the other Alpha who’s striving to court Stiles beside me. Apparently, Stiles was seeing him on my back,” Derek said, gritting his teeth.

“Calm down, Son,” Talia squeezed Derek’s shoulder again. She trailed off with her Alpha tone. “The bite is saying the otherwise. Stiles is accepting you as his mate and he as yours.”

“The tree…,” Laura chimed in. She had her eyes on her mother’s sternly, “Is it has anything to do with Nemeton?”

Talia frowned. “Rubbish! We sealed the Nemeton and it is practically dead.”

“Is there no other clue from the phone, John?” Derek calmed himself under his mother’s guidance and stared at the Old Sheriff.

“That is everything I could possibly gather from his phone.”

Derek made a gesture for John to give him Stiles’ phone back. He tried to slide it open, but it was locked with passwords. Frowning, Derek racked his brain to figure out the combination. Finally, he punched in some numbers and it was opened.

“He told you his passwords?” Laura was gawking her eyes, impressed.

“I’m guessing,” Derek murmured. “He loves Lydia to the moon and back, so I think the password will be her name in numbers: 59342.”

“See, told you that the mating bond is not a joke,” Talia smiled fondly. “You get to understand your mate like you understand yourself.”

Derek did not answering his mother because his concentration was focused on the last text Stiles received. It was from Theo, telling him that he found the Nemeton and asked Stiles to meet him there. The time of the text was just a couple of minutes before Derek answering the door for Stiles. It was read, so Stiles could have excuse himself from Derek and went to see Theo. However, the brunette didn’t leave. He chose Derek. The tight knot in the Alpha’s chest was completely loosened upon that knowledge. His lips tugged on the corner, forming a thin smile.

“It’s actually a new Nemeton!” Laura snatched Stiles’ phone from Derek’s grasp, read the text, and shoved it for her mother and John to see.

Derek was about to complain about his sister’s crudeness, but his mother’s pale face faltered his resolution. Talia had lost all colors of her face as she reading the text. She turned to John to find the man was wearing similar expression.

“Call Alan and Jordan, Talia,” John said. He then whipped his head to Derek. “Get up Son, dress up. We need to find Theo Raeken and that darned tree.”

“Where do you think it is located?” Derek heard Laura asking the question while he slipped off to the bathroom to get dressed. He was staring his reflection as he pulled down his Henley and absently rubbing the mating bite on his neck again.

“ _Hale!!_ ”

Derek blinked and gaped. His breath hitched from the voice that was suddenly piercing in his head. He vaguely recognized the voice, but he was not a hundred percent sure. Trembling, he touched his bite mark again.

“ _Save Stiles!_ ” The male voice was heard again. This time, it was accompanied with flashes of image. Theo Raeken was lying on his stomach, naked and bleeding. His face was contorting in pain and he was struggling to pull Derek’s attention to his vicinity. Derek could feel his brain shaken, but he knew well the place.

The raven-haired Alpha barged out the bathroom and he cast his eyes toward John and his family. With a big gulp he said, “I know where it is. The Nemeton…”

“Derek, how…?” Talia stood up.

“It’s in the preserve,” Derek cut her off. His gaze was firm.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could always use constructive feedback... Thanks for reading...
> 
> PS: I hope it's not a cliff hanger. I don't mean to, just so you know, if you feel it is like one.


	19. New allies, old enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Theo work hand-in-hand to find Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-ya! Sorry I missed a week to update new chapter. I was B-U-S-Y and got under the weather thanks to that T_T We've started the exam months now, so school will keep drowning me with assignments and tests for the coming weeks. Hence, here I'll apologize in advance if I'm late for the next chapter update as well.
> 
> Well, please enjoy...=)

They met up with Deaton at the outskirt of the preserve, and Derek led them to the place he saw flashed in his head. He knew the preserve well, like the back of his own hand. He ran on its every corner in full moon, familiarized himself with every turn and tree there. He recognized the tree which Theo Raeken was showing him. Derek glowered to the fact that Theo Raeken managed to communicate with him when he touched Stiles’ mark on his neck. A tight knot started to clench Derek’s chest for any possible reason occurred in his mind. Reason that he assured he was not going to like. He dismissed it and concentrated to find their way toward Raeken. He could shake the answer out of that Alpha anyway, Derek thought.

When they arrived at the site, Theo Raeken was exactly in the position like what Derek saw in his mind. The brunette Alpha was lying on his stomach, naked and bleeding. Blood running out from his ears and several open wounds on his back, also from the crack of his ass and on his inner thighs. He was half conscious and the fact that he was still bleeding got Talia’s attention the first thing. The female Alpha ran after Theo and knelt next to him, checking his wound.

“Theodore, what happened to you? Who did this to you? Why didn’t you heal?” Talia perplexed. She had tried to use her Alpha power to leech out Theo’s pain and help him heal faster to no avail. Theo was still in and out his consciousness and looked like he was in grave pain.

“That’s because it isn’t about his physical wound. Someone is messing up with his psyche, obstructing him to heal,” Derek came closer. His hand was trembling when he saw there was a still bleeding bite mark on Theo’s neck, at the same spot as the one on Derek’s neck. When he got to touch it, there was a quake, and the next thing Derek knew, he was in a white room with no edge.

Derek cast his eyes to his surroundings and noticed a tree in the middle of the room. The tree was the same one like they were currently standing under. Derek ran toward that direction, the same moment with when a pair of silhouettes were struggling out from behind the tree and rolled over one another.

“ _Succumb yourself to him, Baby Brother!!_ ” Derek heard the female silhouette yelled with her hands gripping tight the other silhouette’s throat. She straddled her opponent and was holding him down with all her weight. Her face looked menacing and blood-thirsty.

Her opponent was struggling and tried to push her off, but he seemed out of energy and could only resign himself to his fate. Derek needed another second to realize that the latter was actually Theo Raeken. Derek didn’t understand what was actually going on, but he knew that Theo knew something about Stiles’ whereabouts. Hence, in order to find Stiles, he needed Theo Raeken to be safe and sound. Derek let out his claws and fangs and mounting the brown-haired female. The female could only let out a startled yelp before she got thrown and hit the Nemeton.

“ _You…,_ ” she hissed. “ _How did you enter this place?_ ”

Derek had not yet answering her when Theo leaped up from his place and buried his claws into her chest. Her eyes opened wide in shock and horror.

“One thing that you and that filthy little fox forgotten when you tricked Stiles to rape me so that filthy fox could get a hold of my power is: I will always give my consent as long as he is Stiles. _This_ mating bite, Older Sis,” Theo yanked his collar down to let the bite mark shown, while his other hand was still chocking his sister, “is the solid proof… With this and Derek’s, I’ll set Stiles free from that monster and from _you_!”

The female brunette was shrieking in pain as Theo’s hand glowed. She was in the inch of her life when suddenly there was a blast of light knocked Theo and Derek over, pushing them out from the place. They were thrown back to the real world.

Derek groaned in pain, but when he opened his eyes, he saw his mother and sister again. Both of them were kneeling next to him, helped him supporting his body to sit up. Derek leaned to them for power, but ignoring their question about his well-being and focusing his gaze toward Theo instead. The brunette opened his eyes too, although they were still droopy. His breathing labored, his chest was heaving deeply. John had clothed him with sweat pants and sweater they brought with them, while Deaton was using his magic to help Theo heal. The tree leaves were clattering on top of them, as they were suddenly being surrounded by many birds.

“What… happened…?” Laura craned her neck and watching the birds, bemused. The feathered creatures were chirping and singing above them, as if they were conducting some sort of ritual.

“You got your druid power back,” Deaton whispered. He took back his magic, but Theo was still glowing with magic. _His own magic_ , Derek came to understanding.

“A darach passed it to him,” John piped in. He raised his hands up when Theo glared at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to read it out from you. It was there when I accidentally touched you.”

“So you were using Jennifer Blake to resurrect the Nemeton back?” Talia stared Theo sternly.

Theo needed more time before he was strong enough to answer, to satisfy their curiosity. After he could feel he had healed most of it, he pulled back his magic and all the birds were flying away. He cast his eyes to everyone, but lingering the longest at Derek.

“Stiles bit you too,” Derek said first.

“Wait…, what?” Laura passing glances between them, utterly confused. “I thought you and Stiles, you two had…”

“He mated both of us,” Theo cracked a thin smile. “He took me after he was with you, and he gave me the bite.”

Derek squeezed shut his eyes, frowning deeply to blink his tears back. The sound of his shattering heart was too deafening for him.

“How is that possible?” Talia frowned, equally as perplexed as Laura. “An Alpha and an Omega could only mate once in their life…”

“Because he is not an Omega,” Deaton sighed. “Jordan was right all along.”

“No,” Theo said silently. “He’s a werefox. A nine-tails kitsune, to be exact.”

“Werefox?!”

John brushed his face harshly. “So that’s why Claudia left me years ago,” he muttered. “She knew Beacon Hills is under your protection, Talia. She couldn’t come here with me. She couldn’t risk to be exposed.”

“So you’re marrying a werefox without even knowing her true nature this whole time?” Deaton raised an eyebrow.

“Forgive me to respect my wife’s privacy by restraining my own power, Alan,” John snarled.

“But it wasn’t really him, Derek,” Theo continued, ignoring the two men’s banter. His eyes were fixed on the raven-haired Alpha. When Derek forced himself to see the man again, the brunette’s face was contorting in pain. “I…Well, Tracy, my sister, showed it to me when you and Stiles were…-consummating your heat. I could feel his genuine feeling for you.”

“Apparently he wasn’t too genuine…,” Derek said sarcastically.

“Believe whatever you want to believe, Derek. But he loves you…”

“Okay, stop with pulling and pushing about Stiles’ feeling and could the two of you focusing in what more important now?” John cut in. “Where is Stiles, Theo? He was last with you, right?”

“That’s right…,” Derek was finally collecting himself again. “When you contacted me, you told me to save Stiles. What’s actually happened to him?”

“We got careless. When Jennifer Blake built the new Nemeton and tried to tap the Old Nemeton’s power, she was accidentally letting the Nogitsune free too. And when…when Ms. Blake gave her power to me, Stiles was with me, so the Nogitsune got a hold of him. He’s possessing Stiles. That’s why, when Stiles took me by force, he was under Nogitsune’s influence. It wasn’t him, because he hurt me at the end, in effort to take my Alpha power. The Nogitsune was working together with Tracy. Just then Derek, you saw when she tried to kill me, right? That was Tracy, my sister. My own sister tried to control me by using Nogitsune. She told the Nogitsune to posses Stiles because she knew I am head over heels for Stiles. When that didn’t work either, she tried to kill me and claim my power as hers.”

“I thought Tracy is in comatose…?” Talia interposed.

“She does, but we are dream walkers. As long as our psyche lives, we’ll thrive. Someone is protecting Tracy’s. I was about to destroy hers just then, Derek is my witness, but someone saved her in the nick of time.”

“Are you saying the bright light that pushed us out?”

Theo nodded.

“Who did that?” Laura wondered.

“There’s only one person who has a strong bond with Tracy ever since she got comatose, isn’t there?” Deaton interjected. His gaze was stern and pointing it toward Talia.

Talia shook her head in disbelief. “That can’t be…”

“All evidences are pointing at him, Talia! What else do you need as confirmation?”

Talia was about to open her mouth when her phone rang. She took the call and her face got pale the next second.

“Look, smoke!” Laura chimed in.

All of them were standing up and looked toward the pointed direction. The smoke came from the Hales property and made them all grew pale.

“So it’s true,” Talia hissed. She had her claws out, fuming with anger and anxiety. “Deucalion and Peter betrayed us.”

“We need to go back!” Derek was about to run ahead, but Theo held his wrist.

“We need to find Stiles, Derek!” The brunette said. “He needs us more than ever, and I definitely could use your Alpha power. In case you haven’t notice, Nogitsune had stripped me out of my own Alpha power by penetrating my body. I’m only a half-druid and half-werewolf now. I won’t stand a chance.”

“But…!!”

Talia put her clawed palm on her son’s chest. “He’s right, Derek. Your mate needs you at the moment. Go for him. Let me and the rest of the pack handle Deucalion and Peter,” she pivoted her pointed glance to Theo. “I assume you’ve known about your mother…”

“I know that she used to be your emissary,” Theo said. Clenching his jaw he carried on, “I never blame you or the Hales for what happened to her, although Tracy does. I think mother was bringing her own doom by herself, as does Tracy. I told you I need Derek to save Stiles, so I will protect him.”

A small smile breached Talia’s tensed face. “It’s more of him protecting _you_ , Theo.” The female Alpha turned her head to her son and whispered. “He’s the last one in his family, Derek. You make sure he returns back safe and sound with your mate.”

Afterward, Talia pivoted her attention to John. “I assumed you’ll join them…”

John nodded. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for the pack.”

“Don’t sweat it, John. It was my fault that Claudia was walking out from you. Find your family back. I really want to meet them.”

“Be careful, girls,” John nodded again. “Take care of them, Alan.”

“I’ll crunch those traitors to pieces, don’t you worry,” the old spark gritted his teeth.

With that, the female Hales and Alan Deaton ran toward the Hale’s house and leaving Derek, Theo and John behind. Derek pushing back his anxiety for the safety of his family and pack, because he knew that his mother and sister would handle the matter well, like they always did. The raven-haired looked at Theo.

“Now what? Do you have any clue where Stiles is?”

The brunette shook his head. “He’s not at school. That I can guarantee. So, my next guess is he’s going to his mother’s place. He got what he needed, anyway.”

“What did he need?”

“Your knot,” Theo challenged Derek’s eyes. “His mother is sick, and the remedy is either the blood of a born wolf Alpha or Stiles’ own blood after he got knotted by a born wolf Alpha. _You_ knotted him.”

The tightness inside Derek’s chest was clenching his heart even more. It was stinging painfully right now. “So he did come to me with hidden agenda…”

“Keep telling yourself that he doesn’t love you, Hale. I don’t mind to steal him away from your side. Next time, maybe I get to fuck him.”

At that words Derek saw red. He grabbed Theo’s sweater’s collar and pinned him to a nearby tree. “Are you signing your own death wish, Raeken?” He snarled.

“Alright, Boys!” John was suddenly on their side and he laid his palms flat on Theo and Derek’s chest, setting them apart. “No one talks about fucking my son or killing anyone before Stiles and Lydia found. After we found Stiles, I’ll let that son of mine sort this thing out with the both of you.”

Derek relented. He let go his grip on Theo, but his eyes were still fixated on him.

“You said Claudia is sick?” John asked the brunette.

“That’s what Stiles told me. He and his sister, as well as another two kitsunes, Danny and Kira, infiltrated this school so they could get close with born wolf Alpha.”

“That’s why Stiles chose me instead of you?” Derek smirked. Theo was shooting dagger at him, drawn another shit-eating grin from Derek.

“The problem is, they were all gone now,” John frowned.

“Gone?”

“They abandoned their bungalow.”

Theo cocked his head, thinking. “The twins got into their heat two days ago, so it’s most likely Lydia and Danny got their knot already. I think we can assume that they had gone to find Stiles’ mother.”

“Did Stiles ever tell you where Claudia is?”

“No. But Scott probably know,” Theo said. “From what I gathered, he and Kira were couple even before the kitsunes came to this school. They broke up when Scott got bitten, but made up again when they came here.”

Derek snorted. “You sure know a lot of things,” he said bitterly.

“Jealous?” Theo grinned smugly. Derek’s leg had swung and about to kick the shorter werewolf, but Theo had deflected the attack and ran toward the dorm complex, still with his smug grin.

“Easy, Derek. We need him to find Stiles,” John tapped his god son’s shoulder, trying his best to keep up with the wolves’ speed.

They were approaching the dorm complex where there was suddenly a loud voice of broken windows on top of them. Derek dodged the raining glasses, using his body to cover John’s. Theo was back-pedaling too at their side, using his magic to form some sort of ward surrounding them, protecting them from the falling glasses. They were still in shock when a silhouette was dropped from the broken windows and fell in front of them with a loud thud. Derek and Theo saw that the silhouette had dark curly hair and he was groaning in pain, but bounced up again as soon as possible. When he turned his head and saw the three men, Scott’s eyes bugged.

“Derek! Raeken!”

“Well, well, speak of the devil,” Theo withdrew his magic and cocked his head toward the windows. “We are about to find you to ask about the kitsunes. What happened in there?”

As if Scott’s puppy eyes were not big enough, he widened it again and made his face even more comical. “You knew about Kira and the others?”

“Not the point, Scotty. What happened in there?”

Scott swallowed. “He got mad. He’s about to massacre us!”

“Who did?”

“Stiles!”

“Stiles is in there?!” Derek and Theo asked in unison. They straightened their body and tested the air.

“I can’t smell him,” Derek frowned.

“Bastard controlled him completely,” Theo gritted his teeth. “I could smell the Nogitsune.”

“So it is really the Nogitsune?” Another set of voice rang from behind them. John snapped his head faster than the boys and his body was shivering in instance.

“Clau…dia?”

In front of them were standing Lydia, Aiden and two middle-age women whom both Derek and Theo never met before. One of the women was of Asian descent and they boys could see her resemblances with Kira. She had a sheathed katana in her hand and looked protective for the other woman who was letting herself supported by the Asian woman and Lydia. The woman in the middle looked weary and ill, but she was beautiful. Her rich brown hair framed her face perfectly, giving a pleasant contrast to her pale skin. She had turn-up nose like Stiles and lucid honey-brown eyes, just like him. With one sniff, Derek and Theo immediately knew that she was indeed Claudia Martin. Stiles’ mom.

Claudia pivoted her gaze from the dorm building straight to John when she heard his voice. She gaped and immediately letting herself go from the other women’s handle. She rushed toward John and hugged him like she would never ever let him go. She probably wouldn’t.

“John…,” she sobbed, chanting the ex-sheriff’s name over and over again. Meanwhile, the ex-sheriff was lost in words and could only cry on his wife’s shoulder, burying his face to his wife's warmth.

No one dared to spoil their reunion. However, there was a sharp painful scream heard from the dorm building. Aiden’s face lost its color once he heard the scream, for he knew it for too well.

“Ethan!” The Alpha bolted to the door, followed by Scott.

“Wait, Aiden! I’m going with you!” Lydia was hot on the Alpha’s trail too.

“Lydia!” Claudia pulled off from John’s embrace. She turned her head toward the Asian woman. “Noshiko, please protect her!”

“But, you…,” Noshiko Yukimura hesitated.

“I’m fine. John’s here. My husband will protect me,” Claudia retorted impatiently. “Please, save Stiles and protect Lydia, Noshiko!”

The raven-haired woman finally nodded her head. She unsheathed her katana and stormed into the place.

“What is going on, Claudia? Stiles is in there? I heard he was possessed by the Nogitsune…,” John asked. He was also sporting grave concern on his face.

Claudia nodded. “He was. He came to me and was about to kill me. If only Noshiko and Lydia didn’t come in time, he might be succeeded.”

“So that was their plan,” Theo hissed. All eyes were on him now. “Can’t you see? Stiles is strong. Even though Nogitsune possessed him, there’s no way he could make Stiles kill his own mother. Stiles would never listen to his persuasion to approach his mother without valid reason. That’s why he let Stiles got knotted by Derek, so he had all the reason to find you, Ms. Martin, to heal you with his blood. When he was already near you, Nogitsune took control of him and tried to kill you.”

“Nogitsune is thriving in chaos,” John carried on. He stared his wife sternly. “He wanted to start another war by killing you.”

“But…, why using Stiles?”

“Like I said, Stiles is strong. He is a nine-tails, a perfect host. With his relationship with Derek, if he were to kill you, they could easily point a finger to blame the Hales involvement.”

“Us?” Derek bugged his eyes to Theo.

“Stiles is your mate, Hale,” Theo explained. “They could easily pinch the blame to you. You encouraged Stiles to kill his own mother for her position in the fox community so the two of you could rule over the supernatural world, et cetera. Don’t you get it? What Tracy wants is revenge to your family. What Nogitsune always wants is chaos and his own revenge to the supernatural world that entrapped him inside the Nemeton for decades. As for you uncles…”

“He wanted the leadership mantle…,” Derek swallowed bitterly.

“Now Stiles is inside?” John looked to the dorm building.

“Nogitsune’s first plan was unsuccessful, so he moved to his plan B,” Theo frowned.

“Killing as many supernatural creatures’ children as possible,” Claudia’s breath hitched in realization. She grasped John’s arm. “Help Stiles, John. Neither of us could afford this war…”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Martin, we’ll definitely save Stiles,” Theo tapped her shoulder lightly. An assuring smile flashed on his face. “We’re his mates, no matter what.”

This was the first time Claudia took a good look toward the two werewolves. There was a glint of surprise in her eyes from hearing Theo’s words, but it was replaced soon by amused gaze. She smiled to the boys fondly.

“John, stay here with her,” Derek said too. He was blushing under Claudia’s scrutiny. He turned his heels toward the entrance and pulling Theo’s elbow. “Come on, Raeken, let’s kick that son of bitch ghost fox out from Stiles,” he gritted his teeth.

“Thought you’d never ask, Hale…,” Theo snorted and letting Derek opened their way in.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not cliffhanging. Maybe there are only two chapters left after this. Please tell me what you think. Cheers.


	20. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The foxes and the wolves are working hand-in-hand to defeat the Nogitsune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm sorry for the super late update. Like I said, exam months, busy-busy-busy....
> 
> I originally want to cover the battle at Hales, but eventually decided not too since this chapter is using Stiles' POV. I was focusing on Stiles' struggle in defeating the Nogitsune. So, the Hale battle is told off-screen. 
> 
>  
> 
> In short, do enjoy. Chapter title is taken from Breaking Benjamin's song (again ^^).

Theo was sobbing and crying in pain beneath him. He was moaning in pleasure before this, but now he was crying. Stiles knew that he somehow had hurt the Alpha, but he couldn’t stop himself. He tried to, but it was as if his body refused to hear his command. His claws were out and they were sinking deep into Theo’s back, drawing another painful scream from the werewolf. Stiles tried to retract them back and soothe the pain out of Theo, but he was restrained by something. _Or someone_.

“I’m sorry…,” was the last thing he could say to Theo’s ear. Stiles’ own tears were burning his cheeks.

Theo writhed as Stiles slamming himself back into the Alpha body. He held out a cry and reached for the fox’s hand. “Y-you can fight him, Stiles… You’re stronger than this…,” he whispered, before screaming in pain once more. This time, the Alpha passed out. Blood were gushing out from his entrance and so much more from his ears.

“Theo…, Theo…,” Stiles called him desperately. His body was still moving on its own accord, breaching into Theo’s, hurting him over and over. Losing his consciousness, the Alpha was like a rag doll torn apart by the kitsune. He was lying still while Stiles abusing him under the Nogitsune’s influence. Stiles tried to stop himself but the evil fox inside him was controlling him completely. Finally, he could only grit his teeth and screamed out his frustration to the sky. Afterward, he too, blacked out.

When he came back again, Stiles noticed that he had his hands on his mother’s throat. He was ready to strangle his mother to death. His mother stared at him in disbelief, but then raised her hand and caressed Stiles’ cheek. That one motion, that one motherly touch was like a bucket of cold water that drenched Stiles sober. He fought again, stronger this time. He’d rather fight to death than to hurt his mother in any way. He looked back into his consciousness to find the bastard who had been controlling him and hurt everyone he loves.

Stiles peeked deeper into his soul and finally found him. His doppelganger was smirking mischievously before he jumped Stiles. The kitsune felt something struck his head and made him let go his grip on his mother’s throat. Stiles vaguely could hear Lydia and Ms. Yukimura’s voice at the background and he let out a relieved sigh. They managed to come in the nick of time and saved his mother from Stiles. Now, Stiles would only have to deal with the son-of-bitch who was nesting in his head.

Stiles let out his tail and wield his claws to the doppelganger, the Nogitsune. That evil fox was bearing his fangs and nine black tails were fanning on his back. Stiles blankly glowered at the sight. His enemy was a nine-tails too. Meanings, they were par in strength. Bracing himself, Stiles launched his attack toward the Nogitsune. He stretched his claws and pointed them toward the evil fox. The Nogitsune laughed with screeching voice while deflecting the attack easily. With one swift movement, he was now behind Stiles. When Stiles’ claws ripped thin air, Nogitsune’s claws were buried deep into Stiles’ back, made the brunette hiss in pain.

“ _Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it, Stiles?_ ” Asked the Nogitsune.

Stiles spat fresh blood when another kick was blown to his torso. He used his tail as a whip to push the Nogitsune away and give himself room to breathe between attacks.

“ _What is it, Stiles?_ ” The Nogitsune smirked, but letting Stiles to answer.

“I don’t know!” The brunette shouted. He tried to use his magic to shoot the Nogitsune, but the evil fox dismissed it effortlessly. In return, the Nogitsune let out his own blackish electricity and electrocuted Stiles severely. The brunette screamed painfully and fell on his back.

“ _What is it, Stiles?_ ” Nogitsune asked again. He was now straddling Stiles and keeping the kitsune down with his weight, while his magic confined Stiles’ wrists.

“A shadow…,” Stiles finally said.

“ _True…, so true…,_ ” the Nogitsune smirked again, as his claws were playfully drawing thin red lines on Stiles’ cheek. “ _I am your shadow, Stiles. You can’t lose me. I’ll be with you forever…_ ”

There was another painful screams on the background, drawing Stiles’ focus away from the other fox. He tried to ignore the Nogitsune’s words and forced himself to concentrate and find out what they had done now. Stiles first saw couple of faces sporting horror in their eyes. Stiles didn’t know them, but his claws had slashed one of their throats. He was about to put another blow to the second person, but Danny had blocked his way. Danny pushed him with all his might and mouthing something Stiles couldn’t apprehend. He would’ve never hurt Danny. They were best friends since kids and Danny was his sentry. However, at this moment, he could see how the raven hair was gawking when Stiles’ claws buried deep into his chest.

Stiles could hear how he let out another frustrated scream. His eyes were burning with tears as he was abusing his lungs to scream.

“Stop it, _please…_ ,” he plead the Nogitsune.

The Nogitsune was wincing a bit when Ethan pushed him away to save Danny. The Alpha was fuming with rage and his eyes were glowing red. His claws wielded strongly and they drawn long scars on Stiles’ forearm. But Stiles felt no pain. Before he could register anything, Ethan had been thrown to the wall and the black electricity burnt him. The blonde Alpha was howling in pain before he passed out.

Next Stiles saw Kira and Scott were jumping toward him once more. He faintly remembered how he pushed Scott to the windows and how he had fallen from third floor. As expected, the young Alpha had healed and he was now ready to stop the Nogitsune. Kira was at his side, agilely attacking the evil fox with combination attack of her claws, tails and magic. She managed to halt the Nogitsune’s movement and gave Scott chance to slam him to the wall, after he decorated Stiles’ chest with three long scars.  

The attack shook Nogitsune’s ego and he sprung upward to make Scott paid for his previous attack. The young Alpha was immediately dropped to his knee when Nogitsune’s electricity struck him fiercely. Kira was roaring to stop the evil fox, but he was faster. His tail whipped the female fox and threw her to the floor.

“Kira!”

 _Lydia!!_ Stiles’ sense returned when he heard the familiar voice. He tried to tell his sister to go away, to never come near him. Before he got the chance, another Alpha's claws had drawn another bloody scar on Stiles’ body. Aiden moved in lightning speed and was able to plant serious wounds on Stiles’ back.

“Aiden, please don’t kill him!” Stiles heard his sister’s voice again. “He’s still Stiles!”

Nogitsune sneaked an attack when Aiden’s concentration fragmented. The blonde Alpha received similar treatment as his brother and he too, howling painfully when the fox’s black electricity burnt him.

“Aiden!!” Lydia let out her tails and dismissed Nogitsune’s magic with her own to save Aiden. “Stop it, Stiles! Fight him, Brother!!”

The Nogitsune had his eye on Lydia now and striking fiercely to the ginger. Stiles groaned and forced himself to stop the evil fox. He wrestled the fox and when he got him in his arm, Stiles burnt out all of his magic. He’d rather die than to see the Nogitsune using his body to hurt Lydia. Both of the foxes were screaming in pain as Stiles’ magic were burning radiantly. The Nogitsune tried to tame Stiles’ magic with his own, but the kitsune resolved to die together with the evil fox in order to protect everyone he loved. Stiles kept his stance and ignoring the scorching heat that burning his body. He tapped deep to the core of his magic and blew them out altogether, burning the Nogitsune together with him.

The Nogitsune now had horror in his eye and he stopped struggling entirely. Stiles didn’t have time to register the change when the evil fox was suddenly screaming, before he was vanished like smoke. Stiles frowned, bewildered, but he was relieved. Did it mean he had succeeded killing the wild fox? He asked himself, but the question was soon didn’t matter anymore. Stiles was still burning with his magic, but he didn’t seem to be bothered with it. His skin was prickling by the heat, and he could feel how his existence was coming to its end as his magic consuming him. However, he didn’t mind. He was tired. He was exhausted with everything happened recently and he was consumed by guilt for every bad thing he had done. If he could make amendment for his sins by laying down his life like this, Stiles was grateful. Only one thing he would regret: he would never have the chance to say goodbye to Derek and Theo.

“ _Stop it, Stiles!_ ”

Stiles must had been hallucinating. He was dying and he was imagining two pairs of strong arms embracing him so lovingly. He tried to push them, whoever were stupid enough to embrace him while his magic was still burning, but they were adamant. They were whispering calming chants in his ears, soothing down his angst and made his magic faltered, before it died down completely.

“ _Shh…, we got you…, we got you, Stiles…, we got you…_ ,” one of the soothing voices was echoing beautifully in his ear. He knew this voice. It was the same soothing voice that calmed him down when his agitation built as they were sharing their first time. It was also the soothing voice that saved him from his panic attack. He knew the owner of this voice with all of his beings; with his body, soul and heart. It was the voice of his mate. The voice of _h_ _is_ Derek _._

“Derek…, Derek…,” Stiles wept. His vision was still blurry from the burning out of his magic, so Stiles was blindly flailing his hands to reach for Derek. The Alpha hugged him tighter, kissing his mark on Stiles’ neck to tell him that he was really there with him. Stiles buried his head on Derek’s neck too and sobbing. “I’m sorry…, I’m sorry…,” he said.

“It’s okay, Stiles…, it’s okay. It’s over now…,” Derek kissed him gently.

“I told you that you’re stronger than him,” another voice echoing in Stiles' other ear, as the hug on his back tightened. There was amusement and pride in this set of voice, just like the owner. “I’m proud of you…,” the voice whispered again.

Stiles recognized this voice too. The owner of this voice had always delivered his promises to Stiles, affirming his position in Stiles’ heart. Stiles raised his hand, rubbing Theo’s brown lock. His tears were flowing out when Theo responded by kissing Stiles’ palm gently, assuring the kitsune that he won’t be going anywhere; that he was there for him.

“I hurt you…,” Stiles wept.

Theo shook his head. His lips were nuzzling Stiles’ neck, finding comfort in his scent. “No, Stiles. You didn’t. I’d do anything for you, you know that. I’m happy that you made me yours.”

Stiles tilted his head and was answered by light graze on his lips by Theo. However, Stiles was hungrily chasing the brunette werewolf’s lips and kissed him gently. Both Derek and Theo held him tighter, grateful that they managed to save Stiles and to have him with them like this.

“Our mate…,” Theo and Derek whispered in unison, each of them scent marking Stiles on each side of his neck.

“My mates,” Stiles whispered back, licking the mating bite-mark he made on their neck. _His mates_ , he sighed contentedly.

**

Stiles woke up in a hospital bed. He was slightly panicked when he couldn’t register his mates’ heartbeats. However, another pair of strong arms held him down and calmed him. When he fixed his gaze, Stiles was met with John’s teary eyes.

“John…,” he frowned, bemused. “Whe-where is Derek?” Stiles looked around the hospital room. There was no sign of the werewolf.

Instead of answering him, John pulled Stiles into his embrace. Stiles squawk in surprise and became even more dumbfounded with John’s gesture.

“My, my, John dear, you surprised him that way.”

Stiles quickly snapped his head and saw his mother entered the room with Ms. Yukimura on her right side and Laura Hale on her left side. His mother looked healthier, although she still looked a bit paler than she used to be. Stiles bugged his eyes before he let out a grabby hand toward his mother.

“Mom!!” He half-cried.

Claudia Stilinski walked approaching him and hugging Stiles’s head, as John was still holding his hands. Stiles was a bit taken aback with how John clung toward him, so he sent a pointed look to the ex-sheriff.

Laura burst a laugh. “John, he was like ‘why the heck are you holding my hands like this?’ Tell him first John, before he’s screaming harassment for you.”

Claudia was laughing too. She let go Stiles and went to John’s side. She rounded her arm on John’s shoulders and stared fondly at him.

“Didn’t you feel anything when you first met your father Stiles?” She asked before Stiles managed to sport disgusted look at the sight. Now, his mother’s question made Stiles’ jaw dropped instead.

“F-father?” Stiles gagged.

“Apparently, John is your father, Stiles,” Laura smiled widely.

“I took the two of you when I left him fifteen years ago,” Claudia explained. “I’m worried that I’d exposed our community to the Hales when John said he wanted to return to his pack at Beacon Hills.”

“Like we would care for our differences,” Laura snorted. Claudia shot her a fond smile as Laura carried on, “And look, we are in-laws now, Claudia. Foxes and wolves, how great is that?” The female Alpha chuckled.

“Yeah, now we can guarantee that there will be no war between the two communities _ever_ again,” Noshiko Yukimura interposed before she sighed, “Not with my kid having half-fox half-wolf baby in her womb, at least…”

Stiles blinked. His jaw was dropping again from the information, but he immediately closed them with an audible ‘click’. He looked at his mother, “Kira is having Scott’s baby?”

“We felt the baby’s aura is growing inside Kira, but it’s still quite early,” Claudia answered. “And probably you should prepare yourself for Lydia's too, Stiles.”

At the mention of his sister, Stiles’ face grew pale. “Lydia! I-I didn’t hurt her, did I, Mother?”

His parents patted his head and caressing his cheeks to calm him. “No honey, you didn’t. She’s fine. She and Danny are with the twins now. They are healing too, don’t you worry.”

“I hurt the twins…,” Stiles glowered. His fingers were tangling the cover as if he would shred them to pieces.

“They’re Alphas,” Laura put her hand on top of Stiles’, “Their healing is far better than other werewolves. They are fine.”

“Laura’s right, Stiles,” John said, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder. “They were here to accompany you, actually. But we sent them home to rest and taking over their shift,” he explained.

Stiles finally relaxed. He nodded. “Lydia healed you, Mom?” He looked at his mother, reaching for her hand.

“Yes, honey. Lydia gave me her blood and I healed.”

“I’m sorry…,” Stiles whispered. A bead of tear fell down his cheek. “I thought I was doing the right thing, yet I’ve done the worst…”

Claudia moved to hug Stiles again. “You were stupid, yes. But whatever you did, you did for us. And although you messed up, you were giving your life to fix it. It’s all over now, so stop blaming yourself, okay?”

Stiles nodded reluctantly. “What happened to the Nogitsune?” He cringed at the mention of the name. The sheer horror that the Nogitsune left him with was still making him shudder in fear.

“I killed him,” Noshiko answered. “I struck him with my katana and killed his lowly life. After that, your mates came to save you from your self-destructing magic.”

Claudia and John’s faces were dark. “It was so close, Stiles,” John frowned, trying to blink his tears away. “We almost lost you…”

“I’m sorry…,” Stiles said again.

Laura patted his shoulder and tried to lift up the heavy mood creeping in the room. “Love them with your might if you’re sorry, okay. They saved your life with their love for you.”

“A kitsune with two Alpha werewolves as his mates? Yeah, that’s never heard of,” Noshiko rolled her eyes. “You are certainly writing a history here, Stiles.”

Stiles blushed. He couldn’t hold his gaze toward his family and chose to worry his lower lips instead. “Wh-where are they?”

“Missed your mates already?” Laura grinned as Stiles went redder.

“They are helping the Hales to clean up the mess Deucalion and Peter left,” John answered.

“Deucalion? Peter?”

“Yeah, turns out Tracy Stewart was hi-jacking Deucalion’s mind and was influencing him to tear Hale pack from the inside. He was then influencing our uncle, Peter, to kill my mother and take over her leadership mantle. Ennis, Kali and Peter’s other betas were working with them. They tried to burn the house, but got stopped by Talbott and Dunbar. Talbott was wounded severely because of that, but he saved our family and given them chance to hold the fort until Mom and I could come for rescue. Deaton killed Deucalion. And with that, Tracy Stewart died along with him. All Peter’s betas were killed too, and mother is putting him in the supernatural prison, the Eichen House, for his treason. Peter is a completely different man now. He got mad when he saw Deucalion was killed in front of him. He’s dangerous and crazy, so Mother asked them to put him in complete lock-down just in case,” Laura sighed.

“Tracy Stewart’s revenge was spreading like plague,” John added. “Theo is using the new Nemeton to clean the negative aura that Tracy and Deucalion left behind on the city. Derek is helping him at your behalf.”

“Me?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Well, Derek is Theo’s mate too, technically, since you are mated with both of them. So, Theo could draw your power through Derek and vice-versa,” Claudia explained. “It’s an amazing bond you shared with the two of them, Stiles.”

Stiles was blushing again. However, when he heard the rustle of the tree leaves from the tree outside his window, he felt peace. When he closed his eyes, he could feel it. Theo’s power was radiating through the air, cleansing all the dark power that was trying to invade Beacon Hills. Stiles felt warmth seeping into his body. It was the warmth his family was giving him. The brunette smiled and he expanding his power to find Theo and Derek. He finally found them. Theo was borrowing the earth’s power through Nemeton, while Derek was standing firmly as support next to him, with his hand on the brunette’s shoulder. Stiles reached to them, letting his spirit elevating and keeping them in his embrace. The two werewolves snapped their heads, feeling Stiles’ touch on them, and they shared a knowing smile. Theo’s power was radiating even stronger with Stiles’ encouragement and Derek’s presence, warding away all the darkness, bringing light back to the area. Once he was done, they opened their eyes and smiled.

Couple of hours after that, the same wide smile split Stiles’ face again as he woke up and having two strong hands clutching his hands respectively. The owners of those hands were sleeping soundly on each of Stiles’ bedside. They were sitting on chair and had their free hand supporting their head that was laid on Stiles’ bed. The warmth from their hands warming Stiles’ heart and he closed his eyes in bliss. He was safe and loved.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts with me. Thank you for all the kudos.


	21. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap (maybe...hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so two weeks exam fried my brain. This is the first time ever that I was exhausted so much that I don't even have any energy for creativity (and I still have one more exam ahead *cry*). Usually, if I got stressed by classes, I write. This time it was so bad that I can't even write. However, I forced myself to finish this installment. These last two chapters are so hard to be written, I am not sure about anything and I could only crossing my fingers that you at the very least could enjoy it, if not liking it. 
> 
> I don't know anymore. I just so stressed up and wanna cry T_T

Danny groaned from the pain that was clenching his chest and confining him back to his bed. He had healed most of it, thanks to the healing magic cast by Ms. Yukimura, but he still needed (a lot of) bed rest. At his side, he saw a glimpse of movement. Ethan was deftly catching his arm and helping him to sit up. Danny snorted to the treatment.

“I’m no disable,” he grunted, slightly pushing Ethan’s hand, “I can _sit_ by myself.”

“They stitched you,” Ethan deadpanned. “Apparently, you werefox has same rate of healing speed as human does. Surprise, surprise…”

“The word is average, _Alpha_ … That’s why we have magic to help us with,” the kitsune retorted, without missing the shivers given out by Ethan at the mentioning of his title. Danny snickered. _How dare his Alpha to get turned on just by that?_ The raven-haired flicked his mate’s nose. “Perv…”

Ethan caught Danny’s hand and squeezed it. “I thought I was going to lose you, do you know that?” His eyes were radiating obvious pain and fear of the lost one. “I love you, Danny…”

At that, the raven-haired kitsune faltered. Ethan didn’t miss another beat and kissed him gently. “I love you too, Ethan…,” the kitsune replied when they were pulling away to breath. He leaned in for another chaste kiss.

“You’re not going away, aren’t you?”

Danny licked his lower lips, slowly nodding his head. “Ms. Stilinski and Lydia decided to stay. And Stiles... _Well_ , he’s definitely won’t go anywhere without that two mates of his. As for Kira, she’s for sure will stay here to have Scott’s baby.”

“What about you? Will you stay with me?”

The raven-haired met Ethan’s nervous glance with his own steady one. He rubbed the Alpha’s cheek and running his hand down to the mating bite he made on the Alpha’s neck. Danny smiled fondly to him. “After what’ve happened? How could I live without my mate now?”

Ethan took the answer as another cue to attack Danny’s lips once more. This time, the kiss was fervent and lingering. Danny chuckled when he was lying on his back again since the Alpha kept pinning him to the bed like there was no tomorrow. “You’ll open my stitches again, Man,” he laughed.

The Alpha moved for an inch, propping his body with elbow, just enough not to put pressure on his mate’s healing body beneath him. After what had happened, it was getting harder for him to be separated from Danny. When the kitsune got hurt, Ethan felt it was as if his own heart got ripped out of his chest. Ethan never thought he would care for anyone aside his twin brother like that. Mates were surely different. The bond they shared united them as one, physically and psychologically, almost as strong as blood. The Alpha’s free hand tracing Danny’s face than down to his torso, and was only stopping on the kitsune’s belly. “I heard an interesting fact about the versatile state of werefox’s sex during mating period. Is that true?”

Danny smacked his mate’s hand, mocking an offended pout. “Are you not too subtly asking if I could carry your spawn?” He snorted. “Yes, I could if I put my mind to it during sex,” Danny stopped. Worrying his lips, he continued. “Do you want me to?”

Ethan’s eyes glinting and his gaze turned softer. Werewolf is pack creature. For him as an Alpha, the instinct to add more numbers to his pack was forged in his bones. “I’d love that one day. Well, I was thinking to try it on this coming super moon, actually, but that’s probably not too wise. Not to mention, you are still healing. So, maybe after we graduated from high school? But only if you’re ready to.”

“Deal,” Danny smiled softly, before pulling his Alpha closer again, in hunger for his searing kiss. They were kissing once more and only stopped when their ears caught a soft whimper from the door. When they broke away and turned their head to the voice, Stiles was standing on the other side of the door that was ajar. Ethan was growling territorially as soon as his eyes caught the sight of the other kitsune.

“I’m sorry, I…,” Stiles said with hoarse voice. His face looked like he was thinking to bolt away from Danny’s room.

“Wait, Stiles!” Danny called while his hand instinctively rubbing Ethan’s forehand to calm him down. Clearly, Ethan was still putting Stiles in the same definition as enemy and his intention to be near Danny was a form of invasion toward his territory.

“Oh, knock it off, you stupid Alpha,” they heard Theo’s voice, followed by his face as he pushed the door widely open. The brunette druid glared at his former comrade Alpha. “Danny is technically Stiles’ sentry, so unless you proposed him formally, he still needs to answer to Stiles. And now, _my mate_ here wants to speak to his sentry slash best friend. We, werewolves, better give them the privacy they need.”

“I thought you’re no longer a wolf,” Ethan squint his eyes.

“I still am, you ass,” Theo yanked Ethan’s hand and dragged him out of the room. “I just lost my Alpha status. So, let’s celebrate my leave from the pack?”

“Theo, _that_ …,” Stiles caught the shorter brunette’s wrist. Guilt was painted all over his face. Theo definitely noticed that so he let go Ethan’s hand to cup the kitsune’s cheeks.

“I will say this again,” Theo was closing their gap, his gaze was stern. “I will never blame you because that wasn’t _you_. I’m fine to lose my Alpha power, anyway, since I got you in return. I want nothing but you for life, Stiles. I don’t regret anything and I don’t want you to regret anything too, if you love me.”

Stiles closed his eyes and let a bead of tear rolling down his pale cheek. “I do love you…,” he whispered.

“ _And_ Derek…,” Theo continued the unspoken word reserved at the end of Stiles’ unfinished sentence.

“And Derek,” Stiles nodded. They would make it work, _somehow_ , Theo told himself.

“I don’t know how to make sharing mate works. I won’t share Danny to no one,” Ethan chimed in and awarded him a pillow thrown to his head by Danny.

“Oh shut up, you stupid Alpha!” His mate scolded. “You just ruined their moment!”

“What?! I was only stating my mind!!”

Theo let Stiles go and chuckled. He returned his attention back to the blonde Alpha and dragged him away from the room, leaving Stiles and Danny alone.

Stiles rolled his heels back and forth, still wearing his guilty face. He braced himself to see the bulky shape of bandages that was protruding from beneath of Danny’s hospital gown. It was as if he swallowed down a big lump in his throat. “I’m sorry,” he whispered his remorse.

“I really want to punch you square on the jaw. Do you know that, Stiles?”

The brunette nodded. He knew he deserved it. Stiles stepped forward and closed his eyes to resign himself to however Danny saw fit. Yet, the expected blow didn’t come.

“You should’ve come to me,” Stiles heard Danny’s sad voice instead. He opened his eyes to see how dark his sentry’s face was. Danny gritted his teeth. “We came here together. We promised that we’d be in this mission _together_!!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Yet you went to Theo instead! You confided to a werewolf, to an Alpha! You freed a Nogitsune! You knew how they are, Stiles!! The wolves may not know, but you _knew_! I know it wasn’t your intention to set him free, but you did know he was there, didn’t you? You knew you might free him if you ever try to tap the Nemeton’s power, didn’t you? Not only that you kept us in the dark about that matter, but you were also gambling with the sake of humanity by trying to use the Nemeton’s power although you had the knowledge about the Nogitsune! Even though you did it for Ms. Stilinski, it’s still not an excuse, Stiles.”

“I’m sorry…,” Stiles’ voice got hoarser. He let his cheeks wet with tears, but he knew that no amount of his tears or apologies could amend any of his sins. He had no more confidence to meet his sentry’s eyes.   

“I feel like I don’t know you anymore…,” Danny shook his head.

Stiles pivoted his eyes and looked everywhere but Danny. His jaw was clenched and his claws were digging into his palm, channeling the pain from his heart to his hands.

“I wanted to take back my vow of loyalty from you,” Danny trailed off. “I want to be a freeman and be with Ethan. I may need time to be able to have you back as my best friend, to forgive you. However, I can’t promise you my devotion anymore. You’ve betrayed my trust with what you’ve done. That’s why I don’t want to lay down my life to protect you. You have two wolves to do that for you anyway. I can’t and I don’t want to fill that role anymore.”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed his tears bitterly. He nodded his head and walked out of the room. “We’ll have the ceremony after the super moon,” he said quietly before he closed the door. He knew he didn’t deserve to receive his friends and family’s forgiveness.

Stiles marched back to his room, fist clenched tightly on each side of his body. He hesitated and stopped not far from his room when he saw John and Lydia were inside, chatting in low voice. They were sitting on the couch at the corner of the room, not yet aware of Stiles’ coming. Stiles quietly studied John’s face and realized how much of his facial traits were shared by Lydia. His sister’s sharp eyes were John’s, as well as her nose and her smile. Stiles knew he himself was more resembles his mother, thus the fact that he and Lydia were not too identical.

John looked so happy. When Stiles first met him, he felt that the ex-sheriff was somehow felt intimate with him, but he swatted away that feeling. Who would have guess that they were actually family? That the sheriff was his long lost father?

“I can’t believe he forgave me…” Stiles jolted from his mother’s voice. He whipped his head and found her standing behind him for heaven’s known how long. She was watching John and Lydia with teary eyes too. His mother winked at him and was signalling him not to say another word and walk following her. Baffled, Stiles complied.

They were heading downstairs and his mother pulled Stiles toward the hospital park. They sat on one of the benches and Claudia remained said nothing. She lifted her face toward the morning sun and let its ray warmed her skin. Stiles was watching her closely and noticed that she looked better. Much better. He sighed and felt grateful. Because although he lost a lot and had ruined everything, but at least his mother was healed.

“Danny said he wanted to take back his vow as my sentry,” Stiles finally said with hoarse voice. He got chocked with sadness once more.

“Hmm,” Claudia hummed.

“I know I don’t deserve him after what I’ve done…”

“I think it’s for the best,” Claudia shrugged. “It’s complicated enough that you have two werewolves as your mates. Do you want to make it even more complicated by asking Danny to remain loyal to you while he had given himself as another Alpha’s mate? Will you be able to compete with the mating bond Danny shared with Ethan? I don’t think so. Therefore, even if you were not screwing up with the Nogitsune, you’d still have to let Danny go at the end.”

Stiles got silent. He had never thought of that. “And I wanted you to resign from your post as Lydia’s adviser,” his mother continued. She was staring Stiles with stern gaze now. “The council were shaken because of what happened with the Nogitsune. I told them I’ll resign from my position for it was because of me that my son decided to do such misconduct.”

“I-I’m sorry…,” Stiles trembled. He didn’t expect this. Him screwed up cost his mother her position and cost himself a best friend.

“You should’ve,” Claudia said bluntly. “Danny was right to be angry at you. We may not like the wolves who are living in packs, Stiles, but we do know the meaning of loyalty. You don’t deserve the position of an adviser if you failed to understand that.”

“Yes…,” Stiles blinked his tear again. “I’m sorry that I dragged you down because of my misconduct, Mom…”

Claudia shrugged once more. “It’s not like I could still be a chief when I decided to re-marry my husband and to live with him and his pack, anyway. And I don’t really think we kitsunes will keep living in shadow after this. There will be more of hybrid kitsune-werewolf babies in the future. Some that I hope will be delivered by you too, Son.”

If Stiles was pale from the bad news his mother told him before this, he was now blushing because of his mother’s words. He gawked at his mother with red face. “Mom!!” He shrieked.

“What? A mother can’t have such hope?”

“NO! It’s…,” Stiles lost his wordings and kept on blushing heavily.

“In short, let’s stay here, Stiles…,” his mother cut him off. She patted his head fondly. “Your closest friends and your sister may need time to forgive you, but they will come to it eventually. We are still your family. And your mates clearly need you. You can trust us. No matter what happened after this, you can depend on us. Promise me you won’t do anything as stupid as what you’ve done previously.”

Stiles took in everything surrounded them. It was peaceful, a perfect contrast of the living hell he just came out from. Beacon Hills had returned to its original tranquility and as inviting as always. It was a special place, a safe haven for the supernatural creatures. It was nothing like their small village, but it had similar kind of warmth of home. Stiles never really took in the place by heart before this, because he kept reminding himself that they were only going to stay there for a while, just to finish their mission. He was never really considering to stay there forever.

“You’re going back with John?” Stiles broke the silent.

“He’s your father. I’ve made a mistake leaving him by himself years ago. Now we’ve met again, I won’t miss this chance to be with him again, for I still love him, Stiles. I left him for our community back then, but I’m going to leave the community for him now. He knew everything about me and still willingly accepting me, loving me. I’d be extremely stupid to throw that away. And I’m not stupid. Moreover, Talia had formally asked me to join forces with her and to guarantee the peace between werewolf and werefox communities. With you guys as the proof and ambassadors of peace, I think it’s safe to say that we will lead a more active life among the supernatural communities afterwards.”

Stiles nodded.

“Told you he’d be here…” The mother and son raised their head toward the coming voice. Stiles’ eyes were shooting fondness at the sight of his two mates walking approach them. Derek wore this worried expression, slightly puzzled from Stiles’ complicated expression, but it was soon gone when the kitsune rushed toward him and circled his arms around the Alpha’s neck. The brunette kitsune tilted his own neck to let Derek scent marking him.

“Is everything okay?” Derek asked. Stiles gave him sweet smile as his answer.

“How’s everything on your end?”

“The pack lost significant number of members, so as one of the Alphas, I need to expand my pack and recruit new members.”

Theo smirked, “You have those three goofs who are practically desperate to be your Betas, right? My opinion, start with them.”

Derek cocked his head, contemplating, then, shifted his gaze toward Stiles, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know which three, but if they have showed their intention before this, I think it’s alright to start with them. We could help you to vet them if you want to,” the kitsune answered.

“I think you’re going to love them, Babe,” Theo smirked again, shooting teasing glance to Derek while he grabbed Stiles’ hip tightly and scent marking him too, “They’re perfect for Derek and I can tolerate them.”

“Tolerate?” Derek lifted his eyebrow.

“Well, I have high standard. As Stiles’ mate slash your new pack appointed emissary, I need to be able to at least tolerate the pack members, right?”

Stiles brows were shooting up too. “So you’ll be leaving your pack?”

Theo shrugged. “They never feel right for me. They’re only tolerating me since I am my father’s adopted son. My mother could be their Alpha instead of me.”

“See, that’s why I said you can’t just tolerate them,” Derek interposed. “You need to _like_ them, Theo. You need to be able to work with them.”

“Fine… If you and Stiles like them, I’d definitely like them!” Theo tossed his hand in placating gesture.

“I’ll be considering your opinion, Theo. If you don’t like them, you tell us honestly,” Derek said pointedly. Theo said nothing and merely tossing his hands in the air once more. Stiles was smiling as he caught Theo was rolling his eyes toward Derek and the Alpha was shooting him an attempted deadly glare, but there was no heat in it anymore.

“Do you think they are going to be alright?” John was watching the exchange between the three mates from the window, smiling when Claudia caught his eyes and making faces as she pointed the boys. Lydia was snickering next to him.

“Eh, Stiles is the perfect buffer for those two. They barely could stand each other, but they do love my brother. They’d do anything for him, so I think they’ll sort it out. _Somehow_.”

“Fingers crossing, eh?” John chuckled when Lydia was crossing her fingers. He then pivoted his attention to his daughter. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay at my house together with your brother and his mates?”

Lydia made a face. “Eww, no. Thanks, but no thanks. I can’t imagine what kind of voice I’d be hearing around those three once night is coming. Danny and Ethan chose to stay at the bungalow up until we graduated from high school, and they chose to build their family at Ethan’s family cabin. So, Aiden will keep their family house and we’ll be moving there after we graduated. Their house is surprisingly quite near to our village, so it’ll be convenient for me to go home and visit every now and then. For now, I’m sated to move into Aiden’s dorm room. Don’t worry, I’ll visit you every weekend, Dad…”

John was beaming upon the attribution, before he broke into tears. Lydia rolled her eyes, scolding him by calling him a sap, but letting him to pull her into bear hug. When he did so, John had a flash of image where there was a little boy on his hip and a little girl on Claudia’s lap. He saw it only for a split of second, and he couldn’t determine whether it was their memory, or if he were seeing a scene from the future. However, whichever it was, John knew that everything would be alright for them. Whatever waiting for them in the future, they would be able to face it together with their family, friends and pack. Everything was going to be just fine.

*FIN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kindly tell me what you think and I'd appreciate some love (scratch it, I need it... =_=)  
> Cheers...


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the young Hales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned on the previous chapter, I'm not too sure about this kind of epilogue as well, but it's been in my head for quite some times, so I need to write it down. They are supernatural family, so please don't make comparison with your everyday human family ^^ Well, I hope you enjoy reading it...
> 
> Thank you for accompanying me through the finishing of this installment. Thank you so much for all your feedback and love. Cheers.

14.50 … 14. 51… 52…

The ticking of the clock that pronouncing how many seconds had passed and how many seconds Casey still needed to wait drove him crazy. He was practically fidgeting in his chair, hazel eyes were ricocheting back and forth between the clock and his notebook. His dark bangs were falling unceremoniously to his forehead whenever he dropped his head desperately after glancing at the clock. His tanned long-fingers were playing with the pencil, deftly turning it around like a drumstick. Under his desk, his long-muscled leg was bouncing impatiently.

“Will you stop that?” A raven-haired girl next to him hissed. Casey furrowed his expressive eyebrows as he threw his glance toward her, his girlfriend. Her exotic face was showing a reserved scolding just for him once the class was over. “Do you think you can help Colin in anyway by fidgeting like this?” Apparently, Casey annoyed her so much that she didn’t waste any second to scold him once their teacher turning her back.

“I’m sorry, Deena, but I can’t help myself,” Casey hissed back, awarding him a snort.

“You’re a future Alpha. You need to have better control of yourself!” She said pointedly, even raising the sharp tip of her pencil threateningly toward Casey. The Alpha reflexively drew his body backward, distancing himself from the potential weapon. He knew his girlfriend very well. If she put her mind to it, the nine-tails kitsune could use the pencil as a very deadly weapon. Casey had witnessed how she used a far more harmless towel as deadly whip when she had combat training with Uncle Scott’s son, Kenji. Kenji got his ass served to him that time. So yes, he loved Deena to the moon and back, but safety comes first.

The short scolding and the threat clearly taken Casey’s attention because before he had chance to glance the clock again, the bell had rang. He immediately jumped from his seat, dumping all of his belongings to his backpack and dashing to the door without bother to zip it close first. Deena could only gaped, plump lips slightly hung open at her boyfriend’s shenanigans. She cracked an apologetic smile toward the teacher when the older woman glared at her instead of her boyfriend.

Casey moved swiftly to pinch his muscular body in-between sea of people. His werewolf reflex indeed gave him the speed and agility he needed to move among clusters of people, but he still warranted one or two yelps from students he accidentally bumped onto. They were ready to open their mouth and yell at him, but they stopped once they saw it was actually him, Casey Hale, who had bumped onto them. They, conversely, fell into silent and opening a path for him to run ahead. Casey yelled his apology, but kept running. He was only slowing down when he reached the sports ground.

Taking a deep breath to even his breathing, Casey squint his eyes. He tried to find one silhouette among a group of student who were having tryouts for the lacrosse team with the coach.

“Case-bear!!” Casey shifted his gaze toward the bleachers. A beautiful dark-haired girl was waving her hand to him. They were resemble each other, so any passerby could easily figured out that they were siblings. Casey frowned deeper when he realized that his baby sister was half sprawling on top of a Latin-Japanese boy. His sister had her chin on the boy’s broad chest, while the hand she wasn’t using to wave at Casey was carding the boy’s curly raven-hair. The boy was craning his head and grinning sheepishly to Casey. Yet, his hand was still lingering possessively on Casey’s sister’s waist. Casey glowered instantly.

“Charlie…,” he narrowed his eyes to his sister, then to the boy, “Kenji…” He gestured to the two of them, “When did it happen?”

“The dating or the hook-ups?” Charlotte blinked her amber eyes in mock innocent expression. Kenji immediately jumped up from his position, disturbing his girlfriend until she was yelping when she almost fall face first. The Japanese boy swiftly caught her and they were piling once more, much to Casey’s discomfort.

“I’m sorry…,” Kenji petted Charlotte’s head as the girl pouting, “But you promised not to tell your brother _that_ …!!” he hissed.

“What? He smelled it on me ever since we done it weeks ago,” Charlotte retorted. “However, since it was you, he didn’t suspect anything. You’re his pack and he’s oblivious like that…”

“Kenji McCall!!” Casey flashed his red eyes, hoping that could intimidate Kenji somehow. However, the boy was a kitsune and was Deena’s sentry, so his Alpha status was not as intimidating to Kenji as the way Casey intended. Moreover, Charlotte was somehow immune to any Alpha influence. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh, drop the Alpha-protective-brother act,” his sister sneered. “You missed it because you’re too busy building your jock Alpha status and fame. Daddy knew the day we’re together. You have to train that skill, big-brother- _o_.”

Casey was about to open his mouth again when they heard a loud bang from the field. When they looked, there was a scrawny but tall boy sprawling on the grass. Staggering, he tried to stand up. His brown-wavy hair was falling screening his eyes, but Casey knew that the golden amber behind it must have been glinting with drive. He was proven right when the boy was waving his pain away and returning to his position again; clutching his stick like it was his lifeline.

“Aw, Man…, it’s twice already,” Charlotte muttered. She stood up and yelled to the scrawny boy. “Go, Lynn!! You can do it!!”

The scrawny boy squint his eyes and waved toward his siblings as soon as he saw them. He shot them his signature smile. Soon after, he returned his focus to the game again.

“Colin is having another tryout?” Asked one tall and muscular blonde boy. He stomped down the bleachers with his arm around a petite Japanese girl’s waist. After he dropped his backpack next to them, he dragged down his girlfriend to practically sitting on his lap. Kenji made a face.

“Karma is a bitch, Ken…,” Casey snickered. “It’s not nice to see your sister is sprawling on top of your friend’s body, isn’t it?”

“Oh shut up, Case-bear,” Charlotte flicked her brother’s nose. “If you’re jealous, just invite Deena over.”

“I thought I came here to support my baby brother, not to watching you piling with each other…”

“How’s my dear cousin Colin, people? Lame as always?” The blonde boy gazed toward the field, smirking as he watched Colin was being pushed once more.

“Watch your mouth, Corey, or I’ll tell-tale you to Aunt Lydia. See if she won’t ground you,” Charlotte snapped.

“But honestly, you have to admit Corey has a point, Charlie,” the Japanese girl chirped in. Her gaze was fixated to Colin. “Colin is the only kitsune child in your family. And admit it, kitsunes are moving gracefully. Look at my brothers, for instance, and Deena. Or your Daddy, Corey’s mom, or my mom. None of them are lacking in coordination the way Colin is…”

“And why lacrosse, by the way?” Corey arched his blonde eyebrows. “I mean, if he wants to do sport, he should try running. He’s scary fast. He’d be doing great for sprint. Right, Saya?” The werewolf cocked his head to get his girlfriend’s approval. Saya nodded.

“Oh, zipped it,” Casey clicked his tongue. “You know how my brother is. Once he set his mind to something, he is driven to accomplish it. At the moment, his focus is lacrosse. Heaven knows why, but I’m sure he’ll make it to the team somehow.”

“Cross your fingers people…, cross your fingers,” Cory sing-songed, earned him a pinch of magic by Charlotte. He hissed out his pain and shooting puppy look to ask for his girlfriend’s support, but Saya only flipped her long-straight hair. She knew better than to wage war with Charlotte Hale, the werewolf druid from the Hale family. Her temper and power preceding her, just like her father, Stiles, was. Except for her father and aunt, the only person who could be in par with her, temper and power wise, was Deena Mahealani, Casey’s girlfriend.

“Hey, isn’t that Talbott?” Kenji narrowed his eyes to the end of the field. There was a boy their age walking crossing the field and heading toward the bleachers. He was tall and well built. His blonde hair was dancing in the air and his pair of droopy eyes was as blue as the sky above them, fixated on the tryout students. He hauled one backpack on his left shoulder, but he had another backpack in his free hand. He didn’t join Casey and the gang, barely acknowledging them. He just stood there, waiting for the tryouts to end.

“Kale Talbott in his glory indeed,” Corey snorted. “I heard he has become an Alpha just like his father, and he is recruiting his pack members now.”

“I don’t understand why you boys are so dejected at the sight of him,” Saya rolled her eyes. “I talked to him once, he’s okay.”

“Really, Babe?” Corey sneered. “He’s an arrogant asshole.”

“I’m second to that,” Casey nodded.

“Eh, you boys are just jealous because Kale is loaded, smart and good in sports. Stupid jocks,” Charlotte hastily snapped her head to her boyfriend. “You’re not like them, are you, Kenji?”

The kitsune was like a deer caught in headlights, didn’t know how to respond the question. Charlotte furrowed her trimmed eyebrows, scrutinizing her boyfriend’s face and not letting him go until he answered. On his back, Casey was watching Kenji intensely too, making the kitsune even more feeling discomfort. Lucky for him, the tryout had ended. Kenji hastily pulled his friends attention back to Colin.

“Look, they’re done!!” He exclaimed triumphantly.

Casey and Charlotte were finally letting Kenji off. They had stood up and making beelines to comfort their brother, since their enhanced hearing had caught the announcement of list of the students made to the team. Colin Hale’s name was not on it.

Charlotte was about to reach his second older brother to bear-hugging him, but instead of walking toward her and Casey, Colin swung his feet to the opposite direction. Much to his siblings and friends’ chagrin, Colin lunged forward and threw himself into Kale Talbott’s embrace. As for the other boy, he deftly pulled Colin’s lean body so tightly to his own and peppered Colin’s pale-speckled face with small kisses, but it got more intense when Kale’s thin lips reached for Colin’s pink cupid lips. Casey and Corey’s jaws were dropped so low and they even started to gag when the kiss turned dirtier as Kale’s tongue started to infiltrate Colin’s mouth.

**

“You are dating Kale Talbott?!!” Casey screamed for the tenth times, even as he pulled his car to the driveway of their house.

“Again for the tenth times, Casey, YES,” Colin huffed. He pivoted his gaze to his younger sister. “Any additional comment, Charlie?”

“Just restating the revelation,” Charlotte flailed her hands. “So it was _Kale’s_ scent I smelled on you.”

“What smell? When did you smell it?” Casey stopped halfway from exiting the car and returning to shoot his stern glare to his sister.

“I swear I smelled sex on Colin last month and someone else’s that wasn’t pack. But I thought it’s maybe my nose playing tricks on me since I’ve been wrapped up with Kenji myself…” Casey mocked puking at this, but Charlotte trailed on, “but it was actually you, Brother. I’m so happy that you’ve finally popped your cherry.”

Casey was desperately rubbing his stomach that was doing somersault at the moment. Staggering, he reached for the door knob while his siblings were hugging to cheer each other at their front yard. “I’m telling Daddy about this,” he pointed accusing finger to them.

“Telling me what?” Their Daddy’s voice heard from the kitchen, as his brunette head poking out from behind the curtain. He was wearing his favorite apron and was clearly in the middle of making dinner. “Any good news from Colin?” He put away his spatula and approaching his children with fondness radiating from his amber orbs. Colin had his eyes, as well as their Daddy’s lean figures and speckled face. That was why their parents loved Colin the most, as well as his siblings did. The two kitsunes were indeed the jewels of their household.

“Nah, I didn’t make it,” Colin answered heavily.

“Oh, Lynn…, it’s alright…,” Stiles reached to hug his middle son and pet his head. Colin was the smallest among three when he was born, but now he had been taller than Charlotte and almost as tall as Stiles and Casey. “Hmm, but it seems you’re not as depressed as the first time. I’m glad you didn’t think into it too much. Like I said; if you failed today, get up and try again next time.”

“Eh, he didn’t seem too depressed now because _someone_ had cheered him up, more than we could to cheer him up,” Casey smirked.

“It’s Kale Talbott, right?” Stiles grinned while Casey dropped his juice. The kitsune whipped his head to see the mess and raised his accusing eyebrow to his oldest son, “You better clean that spotless, young man. Your fathers are coming home soon and you know how they are about tidiness.”

“You _knew_ about him and Kale?!” Casey shrieked.

“What, you didn’t smell it on him? Shame that you share that replica of your father’s facial figure, what’s with that expressive eyebrows and chisel jaw but not his nose, young man,” Stiles clicking his tongue while shoving his son a roll of towel tissue to wipe clean the spilled juice. At the end of the kitchen island, Charlotte snickered as she stuffed her mouth with casserole. Stiles stopped her from stealing food by flicking a spark of magic to swat her hand. His daughter shrieked and pouted, nursing the back of her hand. “And you young lady, behave. Take example from your Dad, will you?”

“Eh, Dad’s only behave if he has something he wants,” Charlotte wrinkled her nose. “One night with you, Daddy, for example…”

“Charlie!!” Colin screamed in horror from the stove, where Stiles had instructed him to stir the sauce. The young kitsune’s face was as red as the tomato sauce in front of him. “You don’t say things like that ever _again_ …”

“What? It’s not like that’s a secret anyway. They are competing for Daddy’s time and affection, we all know that. We are living proofs!!”

Stiles face-palmed. “Oh gosh…, how I’m hoping you’re never grow up…”

“Who aren’t growing up?” A set of deep voice interjected. Charlotte squealed and immediately leaving her seat to launch herself to the two middle-age men who were entering the house.

“Dad! Father!” The young girl squealed and scent marking her fathers one after another. Derek and Theo laughed heartily at the warm welcome from their daughter. She never failed to do that ever since she was able to walk. Theo hugged her and studying her face, the one that he shared most of his traits with. He gave his loud smack of kisses on her cheeks, made her giggling.

“How’s my princess today?” Theo asked, still having Charlotte hanging on his neck like a monkey.

“You should teach her more for manners,” Stiles flailed his index finger, pointing at their daughter, while giving access for Derek to scent marking his neck.

“True Dad, she is shameless,” Casey chimed in. He stood behind Stiles for his turn to scent marking Derek. Colin was trailing behind him. “And she is dating McCall now,” Casey stuck his tongue out, mirroring his sister’s act.

“Is she now?” Theo raised his eyebrows. He scent marking Casey while Derek extending his palm to the druid after he finished scent marking Colin.

“Told you,” Derek gave him a shit-eating grin and made grabby hand to his husband.

“You are putting bet on me and Kenji?!” Charlotte bugged her eyes. Her face was red with embarrassment.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “So that’s where your dull nose came from, Casey.”

“Hey!” Theo mocked offended as Derek burst into laughter. “I gave you a strong druid and a nine-tails kitsune, didn’t I?” He wrapped each of his arms on Charlotte and Colin’s neck.

“Nuh-huh, look at Colin, he’s pure Stiles,” Derek shook his head.

“Stiles couldn’t impregnate himself even if he wanted to, _Derrie_ ,” Theo sneered. He ruffled Colin’s light-brown hair. “See his hair? It’s mine. His magic? Mine too…”

“Excuse you, mine is powerful too, Theo- _dear_ ,” Stiles snorted, pinching Theo’s nose until the druid shrieking in pain. However, Stiles made up for that by nuzzling Theo’s neck and let him scent marking him.

“Do you know that he is banged by Talbott now?” Casey interjected, silencing his father’s bantering. Derek and Theo’s jaws dropped widely. They were immediately crowding their second son.

“I _knew_ it!” Derek hissed. He nudged Theo harshly, “And you said it must’ve been Brett’s scent rubbing off on you and then transferred to Colin. I know I shouldn’t have trust you and your nose!” He was then petting his son’s face, shoulders and hands. “He did not forcing you, did he? You tell me if he did, you hear me?”

“Are you sure he did not forcing you?” Theo was caressing his son’s cheeks too, as if wanted to find any evident of foul play on his face. “He didn’t rough you up, did he?”

“He dared?!!” Derek said high-pitched.

“It’s Brett’s son, you never knew…,” Theo said worriedly.

Stiles took a deep breath and realizing that his mates’ imagination had gone way too wildly. “Okay, stop!!” He said authoritatively. His silver-eyes shone and stared pointedly toward his husbands. The two werewolves were stopping their interrogation instantly and Colin took his flee when he saw the chance. He returned to where his siblings were standing, watching the banter. Colin shot Casey his deadly glare and Charlotte pinched her oldest brother.

“You and your stupid mouth,” she hissed.

“Sorry…,” Casey squeaked.

“Kale Talbott is a decent gentleman. You may not have faith on Brett, but I believe in Liam. I _know_ the two of them raised their children right. As for you two, shame on you. Even if Kale were a douche, don’t you have faith on your own son? Don’t you think he could defend himself if he ever got harassed? Instead of asking how was his tryout today, you were focusing on things that never take place?”

“D-did he make it?” Derek peered behind his lashes.

“No I didn’t, Father,” Colin answered. “But don’t worry, I’ll try again. I won’t give up until I made it into team.”

“That’s my boy…!” The werewolves cooed in unison. Stiles rolled his eyes again in the background.

“I won’t let Kale down, anyway. He trained me hard for that…”

“Did he?” Now Casey joined his father. Stiles and Charlotte were rolling their eyes stronger this time.

“I believe that’s how they’re getting closer and seal the deal eventually,” Stiles whispered as he was pushing his two husbands to the dining table. Casey narrowed his eyes since he was clearly heard that bits. However, he was least of Stiles’ concern at the moment. “But not a single word, husbands, unless you want to skip your dinner and go sleeping with empty stomach.”

The threat was effective like charm. Derek and Theo were instantly silent and walking dutifully to the dining table where their children had awaited. They took their respective seats and prepared to say their grace.

“Oh right, before I forgot,” Derek said as he settled his napkin and cutlery. “I guess I’m ready to embrace the fact that the three of you have grown up and in journey to find your own mate. However, your grandmothers and grandfather are expecting you to spare time for our monthly family dinner.”

“You may extend this invitation to your boyfriends and girlfriend too,” Stiles added with sweet smile, followed by hesitated nods of his husbands.

“Yeah, I guess you may. It’ll be good for your grandparents to help us to vet your potential mates, anyway,” Theo added, completely ignoring Stiles’ pointed glare.

“I agree,” Derek nodded. Stiles was rolling his eyes once more, wondering should he at least be grateful that his two husbands could share same vision in raising their children, despite their many disagreement. After a while, as he was saying his grace, he got his answer. He indeed had all the happiness he could have in this life with his two husbands and beautiful children surrounding him. He squeezed his mates’ hands and smiling fondly to his children.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia (the children's names are from the oldest to the youngest):  
> Stiles has 3: Casey (18), Colin (17) and Charlotte (16)  
> Lydia has 2: Vanessa (19) and Corey (18)  
> Danny has 1: Deena (18)  
> Scott has 3: Kane (20), Kenji (18) and Saya (16)  
> Liam has 2: Kayla (19) and Kale (18)
> 
> That's what I had in mind ^^  
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
